Rotbtfd Star Wars: Chronicles of a Jedi Youngling
by cjupsher
Summary: Follow the chronicle of the future youngling of the New Jedi Order. Their trials and tribulations as they all discover what it means to be a Jedi. A midquel takingplace between the first and second stars wars story. A little filler material.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrath Borak**

"Are you ok young one?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure? You seem nervous."

The young Zabrak teen fidgeted on his feet as the sail barge approached the Temple of Sisters of Flight. He was incredibly nervous. He looked to the Jedi and gave a shrug.

The Jedi Knight smiled good naturedly. He gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. The child's name was Wrath Borak. A young Zabrak male from one of the colony worlds. The Jedi Knight had visited his colony in search of any Force sensitive children to induct into the new Jedi Order.

After a search with the Force Hiccup had found him. He'd offered him the chance to become a Jedi. As soon as Wrath heard Hiccup say 'travel', as in off world, he's jumped at the opportunity to leave his colony. So he'd packed up his things, said goodbye to his family, and accompanied the Jedi Knight and his allies to Punjam Hy Loo.

What had Wrath so nervous was that he apparently had classmates. And well...Wrath wasn't so great with people. He'd always been seen as kind of a loner on his world, mostly from misunderstandings. So the opportunity to make new friends was something he was looking forward to. Now all he had to do was get over his shyness.

The barge landed at the Temple. Hiccup led Wrath inside. Wrath hauled his things as he kept pace with the Jedi Knight. The Knight showed him to a room that was to be his. Wrath set his things down as he looked it over. It was a modest room. Nothing spectacular. Not too big but just big enough to be comfortable.

"Ready to meet your classmates?" Hiccup asked. Wrath turned around and gave a nod. Hiccup smiled as he motioned for him to follow. They passed by Kinnaran warriors on their way to the training area. Wrath and Hiccup could hear the shouts of battle and the sounds of wooden and metal weapons clashing as they drew closer.

Soon they were in a large cavernous room. The room was filled with training Kinnarans, battling both in the air and on the ground. Wrath couldn't help but look up in amazement at the flying colorful warrior women. They reminded him of his own people.

He looked down and tensed as they drew closer to what he assumed were going his classmates. He took a breath and mentally prepared his introduction. As they got nearer the black feathered Kinnaran overseeing the training halted the weapons drill as she turned to greet Hiccup.

"Master Hiccup," she said with a small bow.

"Thrush," Hiccup greeted. "We've found the last member of our inaugural class," Hiccup said as he gestured to Wrath. "This is Wrath Borak. Thrush looked down at the teen. She looked him over before giving him a small smile.

"Hello young one."

"Hello ma'am. Nice to meet you," Wrath muttered with downcast eyes.

"Well time to meet your classmates," she said as she gestured for him to come closer. He swallowed before obeying. Coming to her side as she led him to his curious classmates.

"Everyone. We have a new student and comrade joining us. Allow me to introduce Wrath Borak," Thrush said as she placed a hand on the Zabrak's shoulder. "Wrath. Introduce yourself," Thrush said.

Wrath immediately felt his face go red. "Hi. My name is Wrath-"

"We just heard her say that," said a pointy eared kid.

Wrath turned more red. "Uhhhh...My name is Wrath...I'm from the Zabrak colonies...uhhhh..."

Seeing the teen struggling Thrush decided to intervene. "Thank you Wrath. Everyone else, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Emma," said a pale skinned girl with white hair.

"Ella," said another girl with long curly hair and dark skin.

"Havolian," said the pointy eared guy.

"Lan Wu," said the Gungan girl.

"Wally," said the wolf kid.

"Nemo," said fish guy.

"Claire," said a red haired girl with pigtails.

Nuna," said a young Pantoran girl.

Wrath nodded as he tried his best to remember everyone's name.

"Alright Wrath. Grab a sword and step in line. We're going over drills and then we'll do some light sparring," Thrush said as she pointed to a rack of wooden swords. Wrath obeyed with a nod as he went to grab a stick and then stood in line behind Nemo. With that Thrush continued the lesson, making them do swings while correcting their form and technique with subtle adjustments.

As the lesson continued Hiccup stood off to the side and was joined by Elsa and Rapunzel. They looked curiosuly at their newest student.

"A Zabrak," Elsa commented.

"Yep. Wrath Borak. He was the only Force sensitive from his colony."

"Oh, so he's not from Iridonia?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope. Colony world."

The other Jedi hummed thoughtfully.

"Well I looked forward to seeing how he does," Elsa said with a smile. The other nodded in agreement.

Zabraks were renowned for being impressive warriors.

* * *

The three Jedi watched with arched brows as Wrath struggled to defend against his opponent, who also happened to be the youngest and littlest of the recruits.

The eight year old Pantoran girl pressed the attack with her wooden sword as Wrath backed away, eyes slightly wide as he struggled to parry and block her attacks.

"He's...not terrible," Elsa commented.

"He's...ok," Rapunzel commented.

"He's average," Hiccup surmised with a shrug. The other Jedi nodded in agreement. It was strange. Zabraks were always impressive fighters. They had a long and proud history of producing warrior men and women from both their homeworld and the colonies. But young Wrath was less than stellar.

It wasn't too long before young Nuna disarmed him. Thrush gave the signal to stop the sparring match. Wrath rejoined the others with a red face. As he stood among them Thrush came over and gave him her review of his performance.

"Well we must judge Wrath as himself. Not his people. He'll improve given time," Hiccup said assuredly. The other Jedi just nodded in agreement.

Suddenly their comms went off. They were alerted to a rebel cell needing backup on a distant shouted goodbye to Thrush and the younglings before rushing out of the temple

Thus Thrush was left with the children. These kids were the future of the Jedi Order. One day they would be the peacekeepers of the galaxy. They'd fight as the swords and shield of the Republic(once it was restored).

But for now...

They were just younglings.

* * *

 **so this is going to be a chronicle of the younglings during their training. Its goingto be a little filler material before I start the seuqle. To give everyone a littlemore insight about the recruits. Everyone who has an OC initiate, if you want a chapter devoted to your person let me know and give me an overall summary of what you'd like to see a littlemore info about them to help me get their personalities down a little better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl from Pantora**

"Nuna! Sit next to me!"

"No sit next to me!"

The young Pantoran girl stared blankly at Emma and Claire as the two girls eagerly tried to get her to sit beside them. The young eight year old was sort of a favorite among the girls of the fledgling order. What with being the youngest and her lilac colored hair. But truth be told they were a little smothering in the Nuna's opinion.

Still, they were to be her friends and comrades. So she relented as she sat between them. The initiates sat on the floor, eating lunch off a large round table as the Kinnarans served them their meal. They spoke training and about the possibility of exploring the jungles of the planet and about the future. Nuna ate in silence between her classmates and enjoyed their company. She was a bit of a shy one, having never really interacted with anyone other than her grandfather.

"Nuna, want my Jalosh fruit?" Emma asked at her side. Nuna looked to the white hair girl before nodding. Emma handed her the sweet purple fruit that had come to be her favorite treat on the foreign planet and watched as the Pantoran bit into it. "Is it good Nuna?"

"Yes," Nuna said blankly. Emma couldn't help but watch curiously as Nuna's face remained neutral. She had thought she would have at least smiled a little.

"Does it make you happy?" Emma asked with an arched brow.

"Yes," Nuna said again, but with the same blank and emotionless expression.

Emma looked up and exchanged a glance with everyone else. They all just shrugged. They'd all noticed the oddness about Nuna. The young girl never seemed to show any emotion. She always kept her face neutral and voice mellow and monotone. They couldn't help but wonder if the young girl disliked them.

When Nuna finished her meal she turned to Emma. "Thank you," she said politely with a small bow. Emma smiled at her before finishing up her own meal.

With that the children were given some free time to themselves before their lessons continued. Everyone went about their own business. Nuna went to her room. She rummaged through her things before pulling out her most cherished possession. The thing was a book. An old book full of fairy tales her father had gifted to her before...

Nuna paused to swallow sadness. Unbeknownst to her friends Nuna was completely capable of feeling. She had emotions like everyone else. But she just didn't know how to express them. Nuna had been traumatized by a horrible event in the past. The death of her parents.

Nuna had been six at the time. And ever since she was young she'd been special. Gifted as her grandfather told her. She was Force sensitive. Born in a time after the destruction of the Jedi and the rise of the Empire. A time where Force sensitives were still being hunted down.

People had come to her planet, to her home in search of Force sensitives. A man in black...she'd felt him. An unnatural chill that seeped into her bones. And unfortunately he'd felt her too. Her powers had still been weak so he couldn't pick her out from all the other children. But he knew that a Force sensitive was among their town.

Her parents tried to get her out and away. To her grandfather who lived far out in the marshes. But they'd been caught. Stormtrooper, a red blade, it had all happened so fast. Her parents fought back, determined to not let her be taken. But they'd lost their lives in the process.

Nuna barely got away. She travelled through the marshes alone until she'd reached her grandfather's home. And she'd lived there ever since until one day she'd felt something. It was like the man in black. But this felt different. Warm, inviting, like a warm light.

That's when she'd met the Jedi. Rapunzel had found Nuna, felt her with the Force. She'd spoken with her grandfather and offered Nuna a chance to be a Jedi. Nuna accepted. Not for revenge. But because it was right. The Empire was bad. The Jedi and the rebels were good. And she wanted to do what her parents had done. Fight for defense of someone,everyone, else.

Something wet suddenly fell onto Nuna's hand. She blinked in surprise to find a droplet of water on it. But she soon found what it truly was. A tear had trickled from her eye. Brought on by memories of her parents' sacrifice. She missed them. And somewhere, deep down...she couldn't help but feel it had all been her fault. If she weren't born Force sensitive none of that would have happened. She'd still have her parents. Still have her father reading to her and her mother singing her lullaby.

"Nuna?"

Nuna gasped before looking up to see Emma and Claire peering into her room. "Are you ok?"

Nuna quickly wiped her eyes before nodding. Emma and Claire enter her room before taking a seat at her sides. Nuna's gaze fell to her book.

"What's that Nuna?" Emma asked curiously.

"Book of fairy tales. My parents gave it to me before they died," Nuna said softly. Emma and Claire's hearts went out to her. They could feel her sadness through the Force.

"Want us to read it to you?" Claire offered.

Nuna was slightly offended. She wasn't dumb. She could read. Do math. Knew where babies came from.

And yet the offer made her happy for some reason. She nodded, allowing Claire to take the book from her. The redhead opened it and turned the pages until she settled on a story. She began to read aloud. Nuna got comfortable. Leaning against Emma for comfort. The older girl smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

Nuna's face remained blank. But she was smiling on the inside. She liked her friends. Even if they were a little smothering and tended to treat like a baby. It made her feel like she were part of something nice.

And like many initiatives and young one who'd come before her she came to learn a truth about being a Jedi.

When you were apart of their Order, they became your family.

* * *

 **Amaya chan's OC Nuna. I rather like her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gungan Girl**

It was a pleasantly warm day on Punjam Hy Loo. So pleasant that the Jedi younglings decided to spend their free time outdoors. They explored the jungle surrounding the mountains beneath the floating Kinnaran city before they stopped to lounge at the nearby lake.

The lake they'd found was large, with clear blue waves and a beautiful waterfall. The grass and rocks surrounding it made for excellent place to lay back and relax after some hard combat sessions. Emma, Ella, Claire, and Nuna sat near each other for company as they enjoyed the sun.

They heard splashing before looking to see Wally strutting out of the lake. Fur wet and dripping. He walked up to the girls and dropped down into a crouch before he shook himself like a dog. The girls shrieked in protest, causing the other boys to laugh as Wally drenched them. When he was done the wolf child gave a cheeky toothy smile, not at all repentant.

"WALLY!" the girls screamed in fury. The wolf teen gave a barking laugh as he took off running with the infuriated girls in pursuit.

Havolian and Wrath watched and laughed as they enjoyed the spectacle.

Meanwhile, beneath the lake one of the younglings was exploring. The Gungan girl, Lan Wu, swam beneath the waves of the lake, curious as to what lay beneath the waters. The young Gungan girl loved the water. Which was no surprise seeing as she was an amphibious species. She swam to the bottom of the lake, eyes stalks turning about cautiously for any signs of danger.

She'd been assured by the Kinnarans that there were no predators in their lakes that would be a threat to her. But she was a little paranoid given what had happened to her mother.

When she was younger her mother had unfortunately fallen to a large underwater predator(there's always a bigger fish). The even always made Lan Wu cautious about swimming.

Currently Lan Wu was searching for underwater plants. She'd had a collection when she lived on Naboo and had to leave them when she came for Jedi training. After asking for a new one, Hiccup had crafted her one and set it in her room. Now all she had to do was fill it. As she was searching the bottom of the lake she was suddenly tapped on her shoulder.

Lan Wu let out a stream of bubble in panic before whirling around to find her classmate and comrade behind her. She calmed herself down as Nemo held up some plants he'd found for her.

"Sorry Lan Wu. Are you ok?" the fishman teen asked in concern.

"Yesa. Mesa fine," Lan Wu said with a nod. With a smile she accepted the plants from Nemo and placed them in a bag at her side. With that she pointed in a random direction, signaling she wanted to check that way for more plants. Nemo nodded as they began swimming side by side.

After the death of her mother Lan Wu had found it hard to connect with people. Specifically women. And she'd always been a little shy, preferring to speak with plants and fish despite the teasing from her peers. Not only that her people had been forced to isolate themselves, making it hard for Lan Wu to relate to other races who were so vastly different than the Gungans.

But out of all the teens she'd bonded with Nemo the most. The two teens had a sort of empathy and unspoken understanding with each other. All from the fact that they were both of an amphibious species and loved the water. They both had taken to exploring the lakes and pools within the Kinnaran temple. Nemo was even helping Lan Wu gather plants for her new collection. She'd even go as far to say that Nemo was the first true friend she'd ever had.

But even with the kind Mon Cala teen as her friend Nuna longed for something more. Female friends. Even if the other girls were more humanoid and greatly different from herself she wanted to start bonding and making connection with girls her all, there were certain things that only people of the same sex would ever truly understand.

Soon the younglings' free time was up. That meant they had to get back to the temple and resume their combat lessons. The other teens waited at the shore as Lan Wu and Nemo emerged. Wading out of the water and walking up to the shore to join them.

Everyone grabbed their swords and set back off into the jungle and back toward the temple. As they were going Emma was drawn to Lan Wu's bag, noticing a plant sticking out.

She walked over to her side to speak with her.

"What you got there Lan Wu?" Emma asked curiously.

Lan Wu froze. She clutched the bag awkwardly as she tried to find her voice.

"Its just some plants for Lan Wu's collection," Nemo said noticing Lan Wu's distress.

"Oh, you like to collect plants Lan Wu?" Emma asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yesa," Lan Wu muttered softly.

"That's cool. Do you have a tank?"

"Yesa."

"Neat. Can I see them later?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I'd like to see them too," Claire chimed in as she peered over from Emma's side.

Lan Wu fidgeted nervously, uncomfortable with the sudden attention she was receiving. A nudge drew her attention, she turned her eye stalks toward Nemo, who gave her a smile and an encouraging nod.

Lan Wu took in a small breath and turned back to address Emma and Claire. "Okee day," she said with a nod.

* * *

After their combat drills Lan Wu rushed to her room. She checked it over to make sure it was tidy before taking a look at her recently planted collection. They were mostly reedy or leafy plants. Mainly green. But Nemo had been able to find a few pretty floating lily pads with flowers that were pretty pinks, whites, and yellows. She hoped her new friends would like to see them.

"Lan Wu."

Lan Wu looked over her shoulder as Nemo entered her room. "Heyo Dalee," she said with a smile. Nemo sat down on the floor.

"You going to be ok with the girls? Or would you like me to stay?" Nemo offered. Lan Wu looked away as she thought it over. Nemo was aware of her timidness concerning the other girls. He didn't want her to freeze up or get too nervous.

"Yousa can stay," Lan Wu decided with a nod. Nemo nodded in acceptance as he awaited the girls' arrival and kept the Gungan teen company.

Eventually Emma, Claire, and Nuna arrived and entered her room. They all gasped in amazement as they rushed toward the large tank full of plants. They pointed their favorites out to each other, leaving Lan Wu to stand there awkwardly behind them. She looked to Nemo for assistance. He pointed to the girls and the plants, signaling her to make conversation.

Lan Wu clenched her fists and took a breath. "So, disa mesa collection," she said with a shrug.

The girls turned around to face her with smiles. "They're so pretty. Who made the tank for you?"

"Hiccup."

"Wow. Why do you like pants so much Lan Wu?" Claire asked innocently.

Lan Wu flinched, not really wanting to tell the girls that she liked how they didn't talk back or judge. Her eye stalks turned toward Nemo.

"She had a collection at home too. They remind her of Naboo," he said, which was only a partial lie. The girls hummed and nodded in understanding. With that they sat down as they began to make more personal conversation.

Though the teens had known each other for several months already they were still learning about each other. They asked Lan Wu a little about her life, which brought up the conversation of her parents. Lan Wu informed them that she just had her dad and then explained what had happened to her mother.

"I lost both my parents," Emma said with empathy. Lan Wu looked at her in surprise. "So did Nuna," Emma said as she looked to the Pantoran girl who Claire was holding onto.

Lan Wu couldn't help but stare in shock. She had more in common with them than she'd thought. After overcoming her surprise she talked a little bit more about her mother. Causing Emma and Nuna to speak about their parents in turn. Claire shared more about her life and the conversation just flowed naturally from there.

Seeing as Lan Wu was doing fine on her own Nemo excused himself. The girls spoke a little bit more before Thrush made them turn in for the night.

Lan Wu said goodnight to the other girls and turned in herself. She smiled to herself in quiet pride, glad to have made some progress.

* * *

The next day Lan Wu was unsure of how to approach bringing up conversation with the other girls. So she stayed by Nemo as she tried and failed to think of something, anything to say. When their free time came again she ended up exploring the lake with Nemo once more while the girls lounged on the shore.

She asked Nemo for advice. The teen only shrugged and told her not to try and force it. The girls like her well enough and eventually speaking with them would become more natural. Lan Wu wasn't sure she believed him but said nothing as they dived down to the lake bottom.

They were under for sometime before they resurfaced. They looked to the shore to see the girls chasing Wally around the lake as the wolf teen smiled and laughed to himself.

"We're going to get you dog boy!" Emma called out angrily. Once again Wally had soaked them.

Havolian and Wrath just pointed and laughed as the angry girls pursued their comrade. Nemo gave Lan Wu a nudge, she looked to him curiously. He motioned with his head to the girls and to the fleeing Wally. Lan Wu shook her head in rejection. Nemo nodded in encouragement. Lan Wu hesitated, looking back and forth between Nemo and the girls. Finally she came to a decision.

With a breath she began swimming toward the front of Wally's path.

The wolf teen looked back at the angry girls still in pursuit and smiled. Until something peeked out of the water and tripped him up. He went rolling with a yelp. When he was at a stop he saw Lan Wu emerging from the water. He was about to start running again when the girls called out to the Gungan girl.

"Lan Wu! Stop him!"

As Wally began running Lan Wu bent her powerful legs and leapt over his head to land before him, blocking his path. Wally came to a stop before the girls plowed into him from behind. They started tugging on his ears and fur in vengeance. When they felt the wolf teen had enough they got off of him.

They rushed over to Lan Wu's side whooping and congratulating her on helping them catch Wally. Lan Wu smiled a little awkwardly and laughed along with them. When their time was once again up the girl naturally walked at Lan Wu's sides as they make way for the temple.

They spoke casually of what they'd do the next day after training. As they did Lan Wu cast a glance back at Nemo. He smile and gave her a pleased nod. She smiled back before resuming her conversation with the girls.

The girls curiously asked her about Gungan culture,to which Lan Wu was happy to share with them.

This is what Lan Wu had always hoped for. And now she had it. Friends. Both male and female. And a chance to share her people's culture with the galaxy like in the days before the Clone Wars.

One day she hoped she would show the rest of the galaxy what her people were like.

And when she did she'd have her friends at her side.

* * *

 **another OC**

 **Lan Wu, the gungan**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bros**

The initiates were pleasantly surprised to see the Jedi were giving them their lessons today. Though the Kinnarans were great warriors and made for excellent combat instructors there was more to being a Jedi than just fighting. The Kinnarans had a limited understanding of the Force, thus they were unsuited to teach others about how to use it.

Elsa walked between the two rows of children and watched carefully as they sat on the ground with their legs crossed and meditated. Their heads were bowed in concentration and brows furrowed in focus as they attempted to lift the stack of stones in front of each of them.

"Breathe. Focus. Let go," Elsa said calmly as she looked over each of them. "Don't force it and don't get frustrated. That will only hamper you," she advised.

Each student had a stack of five stones in front of them. All with they were stacked with the biggest and heaviest on the bottom and the lighter and smallest on the top. The object was to see how much of it they could lift. Sort of as a way to gauge their overall ability.

Elsa looked around to see their progress.

She looked to Havolian. She smiled, impressed by his skill. "Good work Havolian," she said to the Sephi as he lifted four of the five stones off the ground. She looked around some more and stopped on Emma.

"Emma, good job," she said as the girl lifted three of the five stones. "Claire, stop looking at what other people are doing." The redhead flinched before closing her eyes and bowing her head and refocusing her attention on the stones.  
"Wally, Nemo, you need to concentrate more. Nuna, try to relax. Ella, good progress," Elsa said in turn to each of them.

Lastly she turned her attention to Wrath. "Oh my," she whispered with an arched brow. The young Zabrak was lifting all five stones into the air. A combined weight that near to 300 pounds. "Excellent work Wrath," she said in praise. Wrath smiled to himself. Combat definitely wasn't his specialty, but he seemed pretty good at Force exercises.

The exercise went on for another hour. During which Elsa would have the kids attempt to move and restack the stones in a different location. Some succeeded, some fell just short. But that was to be expected.

"Alright everyone, gather around," Elsa said aloud. The children obeyed, coming to sit around her in a circle. "Time for a little history lesson" Elsa said as she pulled out the holocron. She focused on it, causing it to float and open. The children stared in amazement as the holocron projected images in the air as Elsa gave a lesson on Jedi history.

She told them of the origins of the Jedi Order. She told them of the Force, how it came from the smallest of lifeforms. The Midi-chlorians. She told them of the role the Jedi had in shaping the galaxy, wars between the Jedi and against the Sith. The children listened with interest. Wanting to know more about the culture and history they were now apart of.

When the lesson was concluded Elsa closed the holocron and pocketed it before reciting and explaining the Jedi Code.

"Hello class!"

Everyone turned to see Hiccup and Rapunzel walking toward them. They all smiled and greeted him.

"Now that the academics lessons are over it time for more combat training. But instead of swords you get these," Hiccup said as he and Rapunzel presented them with lightsabers. The children gasped and rushed over to grab one. They all activated them, marveling at the blue blades.

"These are only practice sabers. So they can't cut, but they'll still sting if you hit each other. So don't," Hiccup advised. They all nodded. With that Hiccup reached into his cloak and pulled out a small metal orb. He pressed a button on it and let it float into the air.

"This is a practice droid. Jedi younglings commonly use it to to train their reflexes and their ability to use the Force to defend," he explained. He drew his green saber and ignited the blade. He gave the droid a tap, sending it into practice mode. The droid began to bob and weave in the air, following Hiccup's movement.

Then it began firing small laser bolts at him. The students watched in amazement as Hiccup batted the bolts away with practiced ease, spinning his saber in a blur of green. After a short time the small droid went still, floating in space to signal the end of the session.

"Alright. Havolian, you're up," Hiccup said as he pointed to the Sephi. Havolian nodded as he stepped forward. The others backed away, giving the Sephi room as he faced the droid. "Eventually we'll do this with blindfolds but for now this is to hone your reflexes and intuition. Ready?" Havolian nodded.

Hiccup activated the droid. It locked onto Havolian and began to weave in the air. It began to fire at him. Havolian either dodged or blocked the bolts, keeping on his toes and moving to make himself a harder target. The Jedi watched, assessing his overall skill and technique. Havolian was good. The best at combat and moderately good with the use of the Force.

"Alight good," Hiccup said as the session ended. He gave Havo some pointers before calling up the next student. One by one everyone had a turn with the droid. Emma did almost as well as Havolian, as did Ella. The others weren't as lucky as they received a few stinging blasts to the arms and legs.

Wrath went last. He waited, his lightsaber ready as the droid began to circle him. With all the holes on it it was impossible to tell where the next blast would come from. Wrath's eyes widened as he moved his saber. In a blue blur he swatted a laser bolt back at the droid. It went offline, signaling Wrath had won.

Hiccup and the other Jedi smiled. "Excellent work Wrath. You just did what we hoped one of you would do," Hiccup said. Everyone looked to the Knight with an arched brow. "Soresu, the third form. A form used when dealing with enemies using blasters. You can't always defend, sometimes you got to use their fire against them," Hiccup explained. "Rapunzel," Hiccup said looking to his Padawan. She nodded before stepping forward. She activated her yellow saber before assuming a Soresu stance. The children copied her.

The Jedi began going through the motions with them. Repeating the moves countless times until their bodies memorized it. Though the Kinnarans were good swordsman and the principles they'd taught the kids was invaluable it was time for them to learn Jedi combat. After the Soresu exercise Elsa showed them Form I.

Hours passed until eventually the children were exhausted.

They sat on the floor as Rapunzel recollected their sabers.

"When do we get our own?" Havolian suddenly asked as he handed her his saber.

"Later," was all Hiccup said in response.

"Well how much later?" Wrath asked.

All the children's eyes turned to the Jedi Knights for a clearer answer.

"When you get further into your training. You've only been at this for a few months. Rapunzel, Elsa, and I trained for years before we got ours."

"Who gave it to you?" Emma asked.

"We made ours," Elsa explained. Everyone kept their gaze on her for more details. "For the most part Jedi have always made their own lightsabers personally. To suit our own unique style and needs. When the time comes you will make your own as well," she explained. Claire raised a hand to ask a question. "Yes Claire?"

"Why is Hiccup's saber green, your saber blue, and Rapunzel's saber yellow?" she asked curiously.

"Each of our lightsabers had a different colored crystal," Elsa said.

"In every lightsaber there is a focusing crystal. The crystal is the key to producing the blade and gives its unique color. My crystal is green," Hiccup explained.

"Mine are blue," Elsa said.

"My yellow saber has a golden pearl inside which gives it its color," Rapunzel said as she patted her weapon.

"Where did you get the crystals?" Nemo asked.

"Ilum," Hiccup answered.

"Will we get ours from there too?"

The Jedis' faces fell. "Sadly no. We can no longer use Ilum as the source of our crystals," Hiccup said with a frown.

"Well what crystals will we use?"

The Jedi exchanged a glance. It was question they'd yet to answer. Crystal caves were rare. And the trade of lightsaber crystals was closely monitored by the Empire. Supplying all their new students with one wouldn't be easy. Though if it came down to it they could always just use the crystals in the practice saber they had. But getting your crystal was supposed to be a test, a part of a Jedi's growth.

"We're working on it," Hiccup said vaguely.

"Do they mean anything? The colors?" Ella asked.

Hiccup gave a nod. "Blue is typically the color of a Jedi Guardian. Green is the color of a Jedi Consular. Yellow is the color of a Jedi Sentinel. Common, but not required," Hiccup explained. With that the children inquired as to what a Consular, Guardian, and Sentinel was. The Jedi told them, explaining how when they became Knights they'd also have to choose one of these paths.

The teens nodded before more of them raised their hands to ask more questions. They spent the rest of the day learning more about what would happen to them once they got further into their training. When it was close to lights out the Jedi wished them goodnight and said they'd be back for more training tomorrow. Now left to themselves the teens began to speak about their future as Jedi.

"I know what color lightsaber I want," Emma said with a smile. "Blue, like Elsa's," Emma said in clear admiration.

"Mesa want a purple lightsaber," Lan Wu said next.

"I'd be fine with any color. But I think blue would be cool," Nemo said casually.

"I'm going for a blue blade as well," Ella chimed in.

Wally scratched his chin. "Meh, I guess blue is ok," the wolf teen said with a shrug.

"I want orange. Or maybe yellow," Claire said.

Nuna only shrugged. "Pink...maybe," she said still unsure.

Wrath and Havolian thought it over. Wrath liked the color blue...but if he had to pick a Jedi path he'd probably go for being a Consular. Studying the mysterious of the Force sounded more up his alley. So if he wanted to correspond with his choice...

"Green," he and Havolian said in unison. They flinched before looking at each other.

"Consular?" Havolian asked curiously.

"Yeah," Wrath said with a nod.

"Well alright," Havolian said as he raised a fist up. Wrath smiled and with a chuckle fist bumped him, glad to have something in common.

* * *

Later that night as everyone was going to bed Havolian grabbed Wrath and held him back. He led him to his room where Havolian rummaged around his things. Wrath took note of all the scrolls lying around, all from the Temple. In his spare time Havolian was always reading a new scroll. He figured the Sephi teen must have a love of knowledge.

"So what's up Havo?"

Havolian finally found what he was looking for before coming over. he opened up a scroll and showed it to Wrath. "This planet has crystal mines," Havolian said.

Wrath arched a brow curious. "Ok?"

"I don't know about you man. But I don't see the harm in getting a crystal now," Havolian said with a smile.

Wrath looked over the scroll. "So where are these mines anyway? Anywhere close?"

"Therein lies the problem," Havo said with a sigh. He pointed on the map to the location of the mines. "There in the place Thrush said we can't go." Wrath hummed. Thrush and the other Kinnarans had warned them that they weren't the only sentients on the planet. They spoke of another people who were their enemies. They had an unsteady truce with them but never ventured into their territory without caution. Thrush had forbade them from leaving the borders of the Kinnarans' territory.

"That sucks," Wrath said with a shrug.

"I say we go for it," Havolian said.

Wrath looked up in surprise. "Like now?"

"Of course not," Havo said with an eye roll. "After a little more training. When we're sure we can handle anything."

Wrath looked down, still unsure. The Jedi themselves said seemed unsure where to get them crystals. And if he had to be honest with himself it sounded like an adventure.

"C'mon man. Two Jedi. We can handle it," Havo said with a smile.

Wrath gave a hum before giving a nod. Havo smiled. "Cool. I'll keep researching, see if I can't find an exact location," Havo said. He sat down as he continued to look through is scroll. Wrath took that as the signal to leave. He turned and made his way to the door. "Night man," Havo called out as he left.

Wrath froze awkwardly before glancing over his shoulder to see Havo still focused on his scroll. "Uh, night."

* * *

The next day the Jedi had the teens sparring with the practice sabers, getting them accustomed to the weight and using the strange weapon. Havo and Wrath were sparring together. Havolian pressed the attack, forcing the Zabrak back as he did his best to defend. Havolian had received years worth of battle and self defense training from the clone that had took him in.

As Wrath tried to thrust his saber forward to stab Havo the Sephi spun out of the way before sweeping Wrath's legs out from under him. Wrath landed on his back with a groan as Havo pinned his sword hand under his foot and pointed the end of his blade in his face.

"Excellent work Havolian. Take a breather you too," Rapunzel called out. Havo nodded as he offered Wrath a hand and hauled him up.

"I always heard Zabraks were great warriors," Havo said with an arched brow.

Havo flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I've never really been the best fighter. The other guys always kind of messed with me for it," he said in embarrassment.

Havo chuckled and gave him a nudge with his elbow good naturedly. "Well I guess since I'm the best guy for the job, I'll give you some pointers," Havo joked. Wrath rolled his eyes but gave a chuckle. He nodded in acceptance as they separated and took a battle stance.

After that Havolian would regularly spar with Wrath. Wrath lost. A lot. But he got a little better each time. The teens joked and messed with each other as young men would do. Somewhat of a rivarly developed between them, pushing them to do better and better.

And soon enough they were more than comrades or rivals.

They'd become friends.

* * *

 **silverwolf...maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Win by KO**

Rapunzel and Thrush watched Havolian and Wrath spar against each other. Havolian was without a doubt the better fighter. But both Thrush and Rapunzel could see that the Zabrak teen had gotten much better. They'd noticed Wrath seemed to be growing close to the Sephi. And from what they could determine Havo was training regularly with Wrath during their free time.

Wrath parried a slash from Havo before striking back with a horizontal slash. Havolian ducked and swung upward for a strike. Wrath leapt back and dropped into a crouch. He took in a breath and locked eyes with the Sephi who smirked confidently. On the sidelines the other initiates watched excitedly as the two boys fought. The battle had been going on for a few minutes and it looked pretty intense. Wrath had gotten so much better.

Joining the viewing were some of the younger Kinnaran warriors. The young Kinnarans were in training themselves. Learning the warrior way of their people. At times Thrush would have some of them spar with the initiates to help them improve their swordplay.

Wrath glanced sideway, eye falling onto one of the young Kinnarans. Wrath had noticed her around. She had sapphire blue feathers with sparkling aqua eyes. His stomach did a flip flop as he locked eyes with her. She blinked, long eyelashes fluttering as she gave him a smile. He smiled back, red rising to his cheeks.

There was a whistle through the air as Havolian's stick collided with the side of his head with a loud crack. Everyone gasped and remained still. Havolian pulled his stick back as Wrath remained frozen on his feet.

Havolian cocked his head to the side. "Uh...Wrath? You ok man?" Wrath remained silent. His eyes glazed over as he suddenly fell forward and onto his face. "Oh frak!"

Wrath blinked blearily, drifting in and out of consciousness. Faces appeared before him and he head voices.

"Wrath! Dude? Are you ok? I'm sorry man. I thought you'd block it!" Havolian said frantically.

"Wrath. Can you hear me? Wrath, how many fingers am I holding up?" Rapunzel said as she held up some fingers in front of Wrath's face. The Zabrak gave a groan before blacking out.

* * *

A few hours later Wrath came to. He sat up, feeling around the back of his head for a welt. He felt nothing, confusing him for a moment.

"I healed it." Wrath flinched before glancing to the side to see Rapunzel there. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Padawan Rapunzel," Wrath said respectfully.

Rapunzel nodded before standing up. She walked over to him, staring at him intently. "You got distracted Wrath. What were you staring at that you completely forgot that you were in the middle of a duel?"

Wrath started to blush. He fidgeted awkwardly as he started to babble excuses and nonsense. Rapunzel cocked a brow, sensing his nervousness.

"Hmm. The Kinnaran class was watching today," Rapunzel realized. She sensed his nervousness spike. The red in his cheeks grew redder. Rapunzel pieced it together. "You like one of the Kinnarans don't you?" Wrath froze, eyes wide.

"Aww, that's so cute. You have a crush," Rapunzel cooed. Wrath blushed a deep scarlet in embarrassment. "It's ok Wrath. You're a young man. The Kinnarans are a very pretty race-"

"Ok well I'm fine. I guess I'll get back to training," Wrath said as he got up from his cot. Rapunzel gave a chuckle as she let it drop.

Wrath rejoined his fellow initiates. They asked if he was ok. He shrugged and said he was fine. Havolian apologized to him. Wrath flushed and waved it off, saying it was his own fault for getting distracted.

Thrush got the children back to sparring. And to Wrath's mortification she paired him with the very same Kinnaran girl that he'd been gawking at. He did not like this match up in the least. He defended and parried, staggering back with wide eyes. He couldn't bring himself to strike out at her. Something the Kinnaran noticed.

She narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Why aren't you fighting back?" she asked in indignation.

"Uh well," Wrath said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He yelped as she suddenly started attacking him. Their sticks collided as they continued to spar. But Wrath only defended as the Kinnaran girl pressed the attack. Her glare continued.

After a few more minutes Thrush ended the sparring session. The Kinnaran girl angrily stormed out of the ring after throwing Wrath one last glare. Wrath hurried after her.

"Uh..." he didn't know her name. "Ma'am," he said awkwardly as he followed behind her.

She whirled around, seething in anger. Her wings flitted in agitation as she rose up off the ground to hover above him. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Wrath froze awkwardly, pressing his hands together and fiddling with them nervously. Heat crept to his cheeks as he tried not to look directly at her. "Uh-I-ah...well-"

"Why aren't you looking at me," she snarled as she moved closer. Wrath's heart began to race at her proximity. "Do you think you're better than me? That you can go easy on me just because you're a male. I'm a warrior. And I expect-"

"I think you're pretty!" Wrath blurted out. The Kinnaran girl flinched, moving back before touching down and staring at him.

She cocked her head to the side. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. That's kind of why I got knocked out earlier. I was sort of...looking at you and I forgot about the duel. So..." he said awkwardly.

The Kinnaran girl hummed, placing her hands behind her back. She stared at him, looking up through her lashes at him. "So...what happens now?" she asked curiously. Kinnarans were an all female species with little to no interaction with males. How courtship worked was largely unknown to the younger generation.

"Well," Wrath began. He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "Maybe we can hang out. Get to know each other a little?" he suggested. Wrath had never had a girlfriend either. So this was new territory to him as well.

"I'm Saphine," the Kinnaran said as she extended a hand. Wrath extended his own and grasped hers. He noticed how warm and how small her hand was in comparison to his. But she also noticed the calluses she had from sword practice. He gave it a shake, holding on a little longer than he intended to. She giggled as he let go and dropped her hand.

"Saphine!" Wrath and Saphine glanced back to see several Kinnarans waving at her. She flapped her wings and hovered off the ground. "Bye Wrath. See you around," Saphine said with a grin. She batted her eyes at him, making his flush before she flew toward her friends and out of the temple.

Wrath watched her go with a goofy smile.

"Dude." Wrath flinched before whirling around to face his friend. Havolian looked at him curiously, brow arched in question. "Something good happen?" Wrath gave him a quick recount of the events. "Ah, so that's why I was able to knock you out so easily," Havolian realized. Wrath flushed and nodded.

Havolian stared at his friend, but he smiled at him goodnaturedly.

"Nice," Havo said as he presented his closed fist to him. Wrath gave a chuckle as they bumped fists.

* * *

 **new chap. request from HardWrapping**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jungle Mind**

Fire. Fire everywhere. Smoke filled her lungs and burned at her eyes. People in white. Carrying flamethrowers and blasters as they destroyed everything she'd ever known. She ran, catching glimpses of her family and clan fighting against the invaders. They were joined by their faithful companions, the Akk dogs, in defense of their way of life.

She ran, and ran, hearing the crackling fires chasing after her. She felt the heat at her back, singing her hair and compelling her to run faster and faster. She was practically a blur through the foliage and trees. She stopped, eyes widening and darting back and forth as she sensed something in the distance. She tore off in that direction.

She heard the sounds of battle up ahead. Blasters, shouting, crying, and snarling. She burst through the trees to see an Akk dog attacking the stormtroopers. Its back was to a cliff as it attacked them. And behind it curled into a ball, scared, and whimpering was a little girl with a face much like her own. She rushed forward, calling out to the Akka dog who batted aside a stormtrooper to let her through.

She slid to a stop as she held the child to her chest, whispering and assuring her it would be ok. The little child, sniffled, looking up into the face of her big sister. She managed a smile despite her fear. Her big sister gave her a hug to reassure her she was safe before she called out to the Akka dog. It swatted aside the last stormtrooper before whirling around to face the girls. It nudged them reassuredly.

The girl lifted her sister off the ground and placed her on the Akka dog. She smiled to her, caressing her cheek to comfort her. She was about to tell the Akka dog to start moving when a shadow passed overhead. She looked up to see a large star ship in the sky. More ships flew out from it, flying over the trees. She heard explosions in the distance, followed by more smoke. The ships were bombarding the forest, intent on wiping out her people. The Akk dog gave a snarl as it heard a ship approach. She saw a ship suddenly appear over them. The Akk dog swatted the girl with its tail, knocking her off the cliff.

Her sister cried out to her in panic. She screamed back as she fell, watching as the the Akka dog and her sister disappeared in the light of an explosion. She hit something as she fell and blacked out.

Several hours later she woke up. She groaned as she sat up, finding herself snagged onto a tree branch sticking out of the cliff face. She carefully shifted around so she could look at the jungle below. She gasped, mouth falling open in horror. The entire jungle was destroyed. Black and nothing but ash, smoke wafting up into the sky. She flinched, remembering what she was doing. She looked up to the cliff ledge. She stood on the branch before throwing herself at the cliff face. She clawed and pulled her way up. It was a slow going climb. But eventually she dug her fingers into the grass and hauled herself up.

She collapsed onto her hands and knees before lifting her head up, only to be met with an even worse sight. The jungle, her home...gone. And before her was the body of the Akk dog. She crawled up to its remains, hoping beyond hope that her sister was somehow alive. The Akk dog didn't stir as she touched it, placing her hand against its blackened body. She prayed that's it tough hide had shielded her sister. But soon she found another body. A tiny human body.

The loyal Akk dog had given its life to defend her. But even its resilient hide couldn't defend against the firestorm the Empire had bombarded their home with. She gazed out into the forest and felt nothing. No life. No people. No more Akk dogs. No more grassers and no herd.

She hugged her knees to her chest as pain and devastating heartache lanced through her chest. Everything she knew, everything she'd ever had...was gone. Hot tears came to her eyes before they burst free. They flowed freely, dripping down her face as she screamed out her pain.

A tear fell into the surface of the lake, as Ella blankly stared into her reflection. She hugged her knees to her chest as her memories assaulted her, reminding her of all she'd lost.

The other initiates watched her, unsure of what to do. They exchanged a glance none moving to do anything. But joining them today was Hiccup. He, like all the other initiates, could sense the sadness within her. It was a pain he knew all too well. The pain of loss.

He looked to the other initiates, he gestured toward the temple. They nodded before leaving, heading back toward the temple and leaving the Jedi Knight with their classmate. Hiccup walked up to her before sitting at her side.

"Are you ok Ella?" The girl tilted her head to the right. Hiccup arched a brow. Ella rarely spoke about herself. The Jedi couldn't help but wonder where she was from. She knew about the Jedi Code. She was a strict believer and adhered to it to the letter, even when they changed it she insisted she would follow it. Her Force sensitivity also felt different from the other children. More natural.

"I sense pain within you young one. It's a pain I know all too well," Hiccup said aloud as he gazed into the water. Ella lifted and turned her head to look at him curiously. "I lost everything when the Order fell. Friends, teachers, my mother," Hiccup said as he stared at hir reflection, looking into a face that looked so much like his mom's. A face that reminder him of her everyday.

"As Jedi, we aren't supposed to mourn the loss of loved ones. We should rejoice in the fact that they become one with the Force. But's it's not an easy thing to do. Is it?" he asked as he looked to her. Ella blinked before she shook her head in agreement. "I don't know what you've lost Ella. But you must learn to let go. It's something I had to do and only accomplished just recently," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Otherwise the pain will cloud your heart. So try not to dwell on what can't be changes. Instead focus on what you've gained," he said with a smile. She cocked her head to the side.

"A new family."

* * *

The next day the initiates remained silent as they trekked through the jungle on the way to their favorite hang out spot. They kept glancing back at Ella, who'd been more quiet than usual and kept glancing down at the ground. Her mood was hard to read, even with the Force.

Young Ella had been deep in contemplation as she turned over Hiccup's words in her mind. She wanted to be a great Jedi someday. So she was determined to adhere to the code. But she'd lost so much and that had left a pain in her chest. An ache that seemed almost never ending. But as Hiccup had said, the Jedi don't dwell on the past and things that couldn't be changed, such as loss, and grief. So she had to overcome it.

Somehow.

As the initiates went Wally, the wolfen teen kept running around them and through the foliage and trees as he sniffed the surroundings. His people were natural trackers and hunters, making him eager to find something chase. He kept his nose low to the ground as he walked further and further away from the main group.

Havolian and Wrath stopped as they looked in the direction they could feel their comrade. The other noticed and looked into the jungle to see if they could spot Wally. They called out to him, yelling at him to come back. They started to get worried when they didn't get a response.

"Dang dog boy," Emma said with a sigh. She placed a hand on the hilt of the sword at her hip and was about to go after him when someone grabbed at her arm. Emma stopped and looked up to see Ella, eyes trained on something in the jungle. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she felt something.

Suddenly Wally burst from the bush, eyes wide in panic and running on all fours. "Run guys!" he howled as he ran by them. They all glanced at his fleeing form before looking back to where he'd come from, only to see something huge burst through the bush and come barreling at them.

It was some kind of huge cat like creature, green with black and brown spots and with hair like grass. It roared at them, making the initiates shout in surprise before they began to run. They were all caught off guard as the huge thing chased them down.

The big jungle cat was the alpha predator of the jungle. It feared nothing and ate everything. And these strange creatures were no exception to it. It picked out the littles one and began picking up speed. It drew nearer and nearer before it pounced at her.

Emma looked back to see the big cat about to leap onto Nuna. She slid to a stop and was about to call out in warning when Ella tackled Nuna from the side, rolling with her and out of the way of the cat. The big cat hit the ground and skidded to a stop before it turned to face it's prey and the interloper.

Ella crouched low, keep Nuna beneath her and the big cat's attention on her. She locked eyes with it, instigating a challenge to the big cat. It growled, stalking back and forth as it began to circle them. The other initiates ran back, weapons drawn and ready to kill the cat if they had to.

They were about to rush it when Ella raised a hand up, beckoning them to stay back. They obeyed, but held onto their weapons. Ella didn't draw her sword, keeping her eyes locked onto the cat as she crawled off Nuna and sideways. The cat followed her movements, Nuna forgotten as it met the girl's challenging gaze. It was surprised and even a bit confused to see such a little creature standing it's ground, but it crouched low, claws scraping against the ground as it prepared to pounce.

It growled lowly, body coiling like a spring before with a roar it leapt at her. Ella jerked to the side to avoid its massive jaws before leaning back to avoid a swipe from it claws. She backflipped away before landing, scooping up a rock and throwing it at the cat, hitting it right in the muzzle. The cat, recoiled in pain from the rock before hissing, teeth bared and fur standing on end in anger before it charged her.

Ella spun on her heel before tearing off through the jungle. The other watched the two of them go before rushing to pick up Nuna and then chasing after them.

Ella moved through the jungle at blinding speed. Leaping over logs and roots while sliding under low branches and vaulting over rocks. She didn't even need to slow down. She could feel everything in the jungle as she connected with the Pelekotan. She sensed a clearing up ahead and skidded to a stop. The big cat closed in at amazing speed, but Ella only waited for it to come. Glancing up she saw many a vine hanging from the trees above them. She looked down at the big cat as it drew nears. She clenched her fists and breathed, waiting for just the right moment. Then she charged the cat.

The cat was so startled by her advance that it slowed and skidded to a stop. As she drew nearer it took a swipe at her. But Ella leapt over its claw before leaping onto its head and up to the trees. She quickly drew her sword and cut away a long length of vines.

Then she sheathed her sword and landed in a crouch behind the cat. It whirled around and charged her again. She ran toward a tree. The cat figured it had her cornered and prepared to kill her when she ran up the trunk, kicked off it and flipped to land on is back. The cat reared up in an attempt to shake her off, roaring angrily only to have a vine wrap around it's mouth before tightening and squeezing it shut. Ella held on as she lassoed it's mouth shut. It attempted to fall on it's back to flatten her but she leapt off just in time. As she got up she began running around it. Throwing out the vines as she began ensaring its limbs.

She slid under it as it thrashed about in an attempt to free itself from the vines, growling and snarling angrily. With a strong tug Ella tightened her trap and yanked it off it's feet. Yet the cat still fought on, rolling and attempting to free itself. Ell rasied her hands up, focusing her power on the vines hanging off the trees. Then she brought her hands down. Making the vines fall onto the cat. It thrashing and panic only made the vines ensnare it more and more before eventually it couldn't move at all.

The other caught up just in time to see the big cat completely immobilized, Ella stood off to the side before she drew her sword and advanced on it. The others only remained on the spot as Ella drew nearer and nearer to the cat. The cat looked at her with its yellow eyes, struggling ceased as it realized it was at her mercy.

Ella stood before the cat, feeling it's surrender. And it's fear. She raised her sword up, making it tense before she brought it down. The other gasped.

Ella crouched, leaving her sword stabbed into the ground to the side as she stroked the cat's head, whispering soothingly to it. The cat watched her, heart rate eventually slowing and breathing going back to normal. Ella smiled at it, feeling its power with every breath, and with one final word she stood up and drew her sword.

Everyone let out a breath in relief before gasping as she cut through the vines and free the cat. The cat picked itself up. Towering over Ella as it held her gaze. It drew its head nearer to her, staring into her green eyes, feeling a sort of power and strange kinship coming off the girl.

The other remained silent and still, holding their breaths in worry as Ella and the big cat remained in a staring contest. And then to everyone's amazement the big cat leaned in and began to nuzzle her face. Ella laughed as the big cat bumped into her, rocking her back on her heels. She felt the vibration in her face as the cat purred happily to her. She rubbed it's giant head and gave it a pat before it licked her and turned away to lumber off. Ella shouted a goodbye in her native tongue as the others joined her at her sides.

"We should get back to the trail," Ella suggested casually as she began heading back toward the trail to and from the lake and temple. The other gawked after her before following. They stared at her in amazement as she simply stared ahead and blushed from all the attention. Nuna hugged her arm in thanks, earning a genuine smile and a pat on the head from the older girl.

Later on all the initiates could talk about was Ella's run in with the big cat. The Kinnarans gasped in amazement, telling them that not many ever battled the king of the jungle and lived to tell about it. Ella only shrugged as if it had been nothing. But to reward her Thrush gave her a gift. A large tooth, taken long ago from one of the old jungle kings, an item only the bravest of the Kinnaran warriors were given. She wore it around her neck in pride and blushed and smiled at the praise of her friends.

It was only a start, but Ella felt the ache of all she'd lost begin to dull. She would never forget her people, her clan, her sister, but she would move on. Let the past stay in the past and cherish the memories of all the time she'd had with them.

And she'd let the Jedi become her new family.

As the initiates slept later than night Hiccup smiled to himself as he began telling Rapunzel and Elsa where he belived Ella to be from.

"Haruun Kal? That's where you think she's from? You think she could be one of the Korunnai?" Elsa asked curiously. Hiccup gave a nod.

"I've noticed that she does this sometimes," Hiccup said as he tilted his head to the right. "Its a Korun version of a shrug. Her Force sensitivity seems more natural than the others. The Korunnai people are all Force sensitives. She knows the code. Korunnai people were apart of the Jedi Order and have Jedi ancestry. I'm betting she had family members that were Jedi. Lastly she said her planet was destroyed. I've heard that the Empire attacked and bombed Haruun Kal. Likely because if any surviving Jedi were to search for recruits that'd be a good place to look."

Elsa and Rapunzel nodded in agreement. They thought it over, and all of it made some sense.

"And Ella seems to have a natural connection to the jungle. The Korunnai call the Force the Pelekotan. It translates to the jungle mind. Ella is very strong in the Force," Hiccup said smiling in pride.

Elsa and Rapunzel smiled as well. It was good that they'd learned more about one of their new recruits. They needed to form a bond with all of them, learn all they could if they were going to teach them to be Jedi one day.

And Hiccup decided he'd talk with Ella a little more. Gods knew he had a lot in common with her. He knew he had to be more than just one of her masters and teacher.

He, like all the others, had to become her new family.

* * *

ne **w chap**

 **Icemistress99's OC: Ella Bijou**


	7. Chapter 7

**Havolian**

The initiates training continued as usual. They were paired up in sparring matches to practice and improve their combat skill. On this particular day Emma was sparring with Havolian. The Burgessian girl swung and lashed out at the Sephie teen with a flurry of strikes as she attempted to get in a hit. But Havo only smirked, backing away as he parried and blocked her attacks. Emma raised her wooden sword up and brought it down in a heavy overhand swing. Havolian blocked, keeping her sword back as he pressed forward. With his superior strength he forced Emma back.

Emma growled, pushing him back with a shove before spinning on her heel to deliver a high kick to his head. Havolian ducked before sweeping her legs out from under her. Emma yelped as she fell but righted herself and sprung back to her feet. She swung at his right, but to her frustration Havolian parried . She swung left, Havolian sidestepped her attack and caught her wrist as she tried for a side swing.

She tried to punch him in the face but he caught her fist. Her jerked her hand backwards while tripping her up. Emma let out a startled shout as he flipped her over to have her slam into the ground on her front.

"Enough!" Thrush called out from the sidelines. Havo released his hold on Emma and stood up to back away from her. the Burgessian girl scowled at him as she stood up. Havolian just held his cocky signature smirk.

"That wasn't fair. We never learned that!" Emma cried indignantly. Havolian only shrugged. Emma's scowled deepened as Thrush stepped forward to stop an impending argument.

"There's no 'fair' in a fight Emma," Thrush pointed out. The Burgessian girl looked at her in shock and indignation for taking Havolian's side. "In a battle for your life 'we were never taught that' ain't going to matter. You win by any means necessary," Thrush said with serious eyes. With that she turned to look at Havo with a smile. "Excellent work Havolian," she said in approval.

Havolian smiled proudly.

"Havolian!" Havolian and the other women turned to see Elsa approaching, and at her side was a clone that was all to familiar to Havo. Havo smiled as he walked over to them.

"You have a visitor Havolian," Elsa said as she gestured to the clone at her side.

"Hey elf ears," the clone said with a teasing smile.

"Hey Ash," Havo said back with a smile of his own.

"You can have the rest of the day off Havolian," Elsa said. He looked to her to make sure she was serious, she nodded and motioned with her head toward the clone. He smiled in thanks as he stepped forward to join the clone, the clone gave Havo a clap on the back before placing a hand on his shoulder as they walked off together.

The other initiates couldn't help but watch curiously as Havolian walked away with the clone.

"Who was that Elsa?" Emma asked inquisitively.

Elsa smiled. "Well...you could say that was Havolian's father."

* * *

Havolian followed the clone back to the floating city, only to eventually end up in the home of a Kinnaran woman. He was introduced to her, Ash's new wife apparently. She was a Kinnaran with orange and blue feathers and spiky head feathers. She smiled as she greeted Havolian before introducing Havolian to their eggs.

Then Ash and Havo sat at a table as the Kinnaran, Oriole, prepared them some food.

"So Havo, how's the Jedi training?" Ash asked.

Havo nodded. "It's going ok I guess. Learning more and more about the Force."

"Make any friends?"

"I guess," Havo said with a shrug. "They're all decent guys my classmates. Met this decent guy. A Zabrak named Wrath. He's a lousy fighter," Havo said with a chuckle. Ash gave a laugh alongside him. "I decided to give him a hand and teach him how to fight."

"Good man. Never leave a comrade behind," Ash said in approval.

They made small talk as Oriole served them their meal.

* * *

Back at the temple the initiates were still curious about Havolian and the clone. So they decided to ask the person among them that new the most about Havo.

Out of all of them Wrath was the person the Sephi was closest to. The Zabrak teen blanched in surprise as they asked more about their comrade.

"Well, Havolian is from Naboo," he began. All eyes couldn't help but turn to Lan Wu, the Gungan teen who also happened to be from Naboo.

"His dad was a pilot or something and his mom was...an archivist I think," he continued. The others continued to listen, wanting to learn more about their comrade.

"Also, he had a twin brother."

* * *

Two Sephi boys ran through the forests of Naboo, looking back they could see smoke rising from the direction of what was their home. Stormtroopers had come, looking for any Jedi along with any young Force sensitives. And the only one in their village that was a Force sensitive was Havolian himself.

The brother had remained frozen in horror as their people ran in panic and their home was burned to the ground. Luckily a village elder had grabbed them and led them to the edge of the village. The brothers were ordered to run, and after a bit of hesitation they did. They just ran, there wasn't even time to check on their mother.

They kept going, branches whipping and scratching them as they went. They ran for what felt like, and may have been, hours before they collapsed. Havolian collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating while his brother Mavelian leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

"Think...we...lost...them," Mavelian breathed out raggedly.

Havolian looked up, wiping his brow as he did a quick scan of the area. "Think you're right," he said with a deep breath. The boys exchanged a glance, and then they started to laugh. Why? They couldn't say, it just felt good to be alive. Mavelian stood up, only to have a blaster bolt fly right by his head.

Havolian leapt to his feet and looked into the trees to see the stormtroopers approaching. They'd been tracked, the boys were immediately on the move again, running as fast as they could as blaster bolts sailed by their heads. They kept going, running side by side until they burst from the trees only to skid to a stop as they came to a ravine.

They exchanged a glance, not knowing what their next move was to be as the stormtrooper emerged from the tree line, armed as they had them cornered. Their backs to the ravine and stormtroopers in front of them they were helpless. With no other option Mavelian did the only thing he thought they could do.

With a shout he charged one of them, he cocked back his fist, only to have the trooper slam his blaster down on the back of his head, effectively knocking him to the ground. The trooper kneeled down and placed a knee on the boy's back to keep him pinned as the others moved into surround Havolian.

Havolian kept his hands up, as they surrounded him on all side, boxing him in as they kept him at blaster point.

"Alright you got us, just don't hurt my brother," Havolian pleaded.

"Why exactly were you running?" one of them asked suspiciously. Havolian and Mavelian flinched, if they found out Havo was Force sensitive...

To distract the troopers from his brother Mavelian squirmed out from under the trooper and kicked him in the face. The trooper cursed in anger as Mavelian leapt up, his eyes landed on a branch, he scooped it up before taking a swing at the trooper with all his strength. The trooper's visor cracked as he staggered to the side. He tore off his helmet to glare at the young Sephi.

Mavelian took another swing. But the trooper caught the branch in his hand before ripping it from his grip. Then he slammed the but of his blaster between the boys, making him stagger back before finally hitting him right in the chest. The Sephi boy gasped, air knocked out of him as he staggered back.

Havolian's eyes widened in horror as he called out to his brother in warning. He tried to rush to him, but the troopers blocked him. He could only watched in horror as his brother fell over the ravine, eyes widening and meeting his brother's for the final time.

And then he was gone.

Havolian stared. Body beginning to go numb as he stared at the spot where his brother had just fallen into the ravine. He was gone. The ravine too deep for anyone to survive. He slumped down to his knees as the troopers began to murmur to themselves. The discussed Mavelian's death, and in the end they deemed it unimportant.

Something boiled up within Havolian. He saw only red as he gazed up at the troopers who had so mercilessly killed his brother. He grit his teeth together in anger and rage. They'd taken everything for him in one day, in the span of a few hours. His home, his village, his friends, and finally his brother. Gone!

"Get up kid!" one of the troopers commanded. Havolian looked up at him with a glare, and a strange shiver ran through the trooper. He took a wary step back, though wasn't sure why.

"Hey, he said get up-"

On instinct Havolian raised his arm up and threw them outward with a shout. The troopers screamed in surprise as all save one were thrown over the ravine by an invisible force. The only remaining clone had been sent flying back and into a tree, barely avoiding blacking out from the impact.

Havolian let out ragged breaths as his anger and energy began to fade. He dropped back onto his knees, his lids drooping and fluttering as the trooper began to pick himself up. He stared, astounded at the boy. He concluded he must be a Jedi youngling. With the death of his comrades he was determined to take him out. He stood up with a snarl and raised his blaster to take aim when a bolt flew right through his chest from behind.

He gasped, eyes going wide as he looked down to see the burning hole in his chest. Then with a final breath he fell forward and hit the ground.

The last thing Havolian saw before he blacked out was another man stepping out from the trees. He was dressed in armor similar to the troopers and had a face almost exactly like the other trooper.

A clone!

* * *

"And that's when Havo met Ash, the clone who saved him," Wrath said. The others stared, silent and mouths slightly agape. "It took a while, but Ash got Havo to trust him. He raised him and taught him how to fight. That's why he's so good," Wrath explained with a shrug.

"Wow. Havo seems so..." Emma trailed off as she looked for the right word.

"Adjusted?" Wrath supplied. She nodded.

"Ash told him that he shouldn't dwell on the loss of loved ones. He should rejoice the time he got to know them. Kind of like the Jedi do," he said with a shrug.

Everyone just exchanged a silent glance. Not knowing what they could say. Havolian always seemed to cocky and confident about...everything. Was all of it just an act? A mask perhaps?

As the initiates continued their meal Elsa stood just outside the room, having heard the entire story. She silently walked away, intent on relaying her finding to the other Jedi. She couldn't help but admire the boy. He showed absolutely no pain or indication that he'd gone through such an ordeal.

There was no doubt in her mind. He'd overcome his loss and pain, something that even Hiccup, Rapunzel, and herself still sometimes struggled with.

The boy would make a splendid Jedi some day.

* * *

 **new chap. the story of Havolian**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spa Day**

"Claire!"

A redheaded teen's eyes fluttered as the shout of her name made her stir from her slumber. With a slight groan she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Claire!" she released another groan as she threw off her blanket and sat up. "Claire!"

"I'm coming!" Claire finally shouted. After a gusty yawn and stretching her arms above her head Claire got up and made her way to her bestie's room. She reached Emma's room, greeting the Burgessian girl with a smile. Emma smiled back,, remaining seated on the floor with her legs cross as Claire entered her room and circled around her. She pulled up a cushion behind Emma and began twisting her hair into a long single plait.

When she was done she tied it in place before giving her a pat on the shoulder. With a smile Emma stood up and turn around to smile in appreciation. Claire smiled back before heading back to her own room. When she got there she found a water basin waiting for her, allowing herself to wash. The Temple of the Sisters of flight was a sacred place to them, and though they could they refused to bring in too much modern tech.

With her wash done she dressed in her Jedi robes. She was allowed to wear whatever but she liked the robes. She walked back out of her room to walk alongside Emma as they headed for the training chambers.

This girl, Claire, was one of the Jedis' many young initiates. She hailed from Alderaan. She'd been raised by two parents and had three younger sisters. Unlike some of the other initiates Claire had never experienced loss or tragedy. She was brought up in some of the best schools on Alderaan and the galaxy. She'd scored high marks, been tutored in the arts, and had quite a few friends. She was close with her younger sisters, spending hours laughing and helping them with their hair.

In summation she'd been a perfectly normal girl.

But ever since she was young she always seemed to have had an uncanny amount of luck. She always won games of chance. Always found the other children in games of hide and seek with ease. Always seemed to be faster than even the boys.

Still, when you always won something there hardly seemed reason to play anything. Games became a bore and dull to her, some even accused her of constantly cheating somehow, prompting her to withdraw from the other children her age to focus on her studies. She was likely to be a doctor someday, or perhaps, a teacher, or mayhaps even a politician.

And then out of nowhere a Jedi had shown up at her door. Her parents had been shocked when the platinum blonde Jedi had come to their home, a hood to hide their face and the request to take Claire to be a Jedi.

That's when Claire's parents had revealed she was Force sensitive. Having been found by the Jedi before the Clone Wars. They'd been waiting for her to be a little older before contemplating the idea of giving her to the Jedi when the purge had happened and wiped them all out.

Her connection to the Force had explained everything. Her luck, amazing intuition, and physical abilities.

So then the decision was up to her. The opportunity to be a Jedi sounded...awesome! So after a bit of contemplation she accepted. She packed all of her necessities, said goodbye to her parents, kissed her sisters, and followed the Jedi to her new life.

Now she had many friends all like her. Winning once again became a game of luck and chance. And she was taught the ways of the warrior and the Jedi. Of all the initiates she'd bonded most with Emma. The two girls were the same age and had relatively normal childhoods despite Emma having lost her parents.

They spoke of typical teenage girl things like hair, fashion, and of course boys.

After training Emma was suddenly staring at something on her face.

Claire arched a brow. "What?" she asked innocently.

Emma looked her in the eyes and leaned in. "You have a zit on your forehead," she whispered, face serious. Claire gasped as her hands slapped over her forehead. The girls rushed out of the room so they could find a mirror. When they found one Claire saw it, it might have well been a giant red spot on her forehead.

Claire let out a piteous moan.

"Ya-hoo girls. What yousa doing?" Lan Wu asked as she, Nuna, and Ella came up to them. Claire, recoiled, slapping her hands over her forehead.

"Don't look at me!" she shouted as she ran away. Emma and the other girls chased her to her room, trying to figure out what was wrong. When they became aware they were empathetic to her plight. The boys tried to check up on Claire after having seen her run off, but the girls refused them entry and forced them away as they handled the matter.

Of course their strange behavior eventually grabbed the attention of Rapunzel who came to check on her initiates. She of course asked what was wrong, and the Claire showed her the monstrosity growing out of her forehead.

"Oh, well that's not too bad," Rapunzel assured her. "C'mon girls," Rapunzel said as she led the girls to speak with some of the Kinnaran warriors. Being a race of all women they were also empathetic to the young girl's plight. They easily and quickly whipped up an all natural remedy treatment before applying it to the girl's face.

Informing them that the remedy was good for the girls' skin they decided to just take the girls to the spa. There the girls were given massages, mud masks, pedicures, manicures, had their eyes brows threaded, and finally allowed to soak in the hot springs. As a reward for all their hard work. In a matter of hours Claire's zit was gone.

The teen beamed in happiness as she ran a hand over her arms and legs, admiring the softness and smoothness of her skin. She turned to see the other girls also running their fingers over their faces and limbs in wonder.

"There, all better," Rapunzel said with a happy clap as the girls beamed. With that they were taken back to the temple, where they had dinner with the boys who stared at them inquisitively.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Wally asked.

"Nowhere," Claire said shrugging an arm. The girls all exchanged a glance before giggling to themselves.

The boys stared at them in confusion.

No matter the species, whether they be Jedi or not, and even when one wielded the Force there always existed one truth.

Women were a mystery.

* * *

 **new chap. Claire Healy. She's one of the red headed girls from Tangles, the ones who braided Rapunzel's hair.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pride**

The initiates were in the midst of weapon drills. They were lined up in rows as they swung their wooden swords, striking, parrying, and blocking an invisible opponent as their bodies memorized the positions. After a few minutes of moving in synch everyone suddenly heard the sound of wood clattering against the ground. All eyes turned to land on Nemo.

The Mon Cala teen straightened and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Something wrong Nemo?" Thrush asked curiously.

"No. Just slipped is all," Nemo said dismissively. He bent down to pick up his sword. He extended his hand out to close it around the hilt. And to his annoyance the robotic prosthetic would do what he wanted it to do. It gave a whir as the metal fingers resisted movement. He grunted and frowned as the simple task of picking something up was becoming a hassle.

"Something wrong with your hand Nemo?" Thrush asked in concern.

With a sigh Nemo stood up and held it to his chest. "Yes ma'am. I guess it needs a little maintenance. May I be excused?" Thrush nodded before dismissing him. With that the Mon Cala teen went to his room. He unwrapped his prosthetic and before finding his tools. Then he undid the little covering to get to the wiring inside. He began to do some maintenance on it. Clearing out the dust and dirt that would sometimes get inside and tamper with the mechanisms.

It was a bit slow going since Nemo's dominant hand was his right hand. Nemo had had his prosthetic for as long as he could remember. And though he knew how to do the maintenance on it his father had usually done it for him. To be honest his father had usually done everything for him.

After the loss of his wife Nemo had become all his father had. As such his father was very overprotective of him to the point where it became suffocating. His father always insisted that Nemo needed help, that there were many things he couldn't do alone due to his fake appendage. While Nemo tried to be understanding his father's lack of faith in always disheartened him. Nemo knew he could do things if given the chance.

"Nemo?" Nemo looked up to see Lan Wu enter. "Yousa ok?" she asked in concern.

Nemo gave the Gungan girl a smile and nodded. Lan Wu entered, sitting down on a cushion as she watched Nemo fiddle with his hand. She watched as his eyes narrowed in concentration and his fingers twitched, curled, and uncurled as he readjusted it.

After a few moments he stopped and attempted to curl his fingers. They did, but he noticed the delayed reaction time. With a frown he set it down and got back to fiddling with it.

"Yousa want some help?" Lan Wu asked.

Nemo froze, her offer of help niggling something unpleasant in the pit of his stomach. He took a breathe through the nose to calm himself down. "No. I got it," Nemo muttered.

"Yousa sure?"

"Yes Lan Wu!" Nemo snapped. Lan Wu flinched and stared at him with wide eyes. "I said I got it ok?" Nemo spat as he turned away.

Lan Wu couldn't help but feel a little offended. And hurt. She stood up. "Mesa sorry," she whispered as she turned on her heel and exited.

Nemo was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh. He knew he was wrong for snapping at Lan Wu like that. But he said he was fine the first time didn't he?

"Nemo?" Nemo glanced back again to be met with Hiccup.

"Master Hiccup," Nemo greeted with a nod. Hiccup entered before kneeling down to to get a closer look at Nemo's prosthetic. Having a prosthetic limb of his own he knew how they worked and how they needed maintenance.

"Everything ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just some readjusting. You know how it goes," Nemo said with a shrug. Hiccup hummed.

"May I?" Nemo offered him his hand to inspect. Hiccup's keen eyes inspected the metal limb, going over the wiring and the neural interface. "I think you may need a new prosthetic Nemo," Hiccup said.

"What? Why?"

"It's well made. But it's made mostly for the Dac's environment. I don't think they ever expected you to go offworld so soon. You need one able to handle multiple environments. That and I think you've grown a little," Hiccup explained.

"Oh."

"I'll get our designers to make you a custom one," Hiccup offered. Nemo nodded in acceptance. "Want some help?"

Nemo couldn't stop the frown forming on his face. But he let Hiccup take and repair his limb. Hiccup was silent as he worked, eyes glued to his task.

"You know Nemo. Just because someone offers you assistance, it doesn't mean they don't believe you can't do something on your own," Hiccup said out of the blue. Nemo looked up at him curiously. "Sometimes it's just because they care about you," Hiccup finished.

Nemo looked down as shame rose up within him. Deep down he knew that. Lan Wu had only wanted to help and he snapped at her.

"Jedi help each other. We are both individuals and a whole. Don't be too proud and push them away," Hiccup advised wisely. Nemo nodded. After a few minutes Nemo's limb responded as it should. He thanked Hiccup before rewrapping and going to rejoin his classmates.

As he joined up with them he came to sit beside Lan Wu. The Gungan girl stared straight ahead as Elsa gave another Jedi history lesson. He casually leaned into her space.

"Sorry," he whispered softly.

Lan Wu's eyes stalks turned to look at him. She smiled good naturedly. "Isa ok," she said dismissively.

Nemo returned her smile before returning his attention to Elsa's lesson. The Mon Cala took Hiccup's words to heart and learned to accept help when he needed it.

After all, helping each other is just what friends did.

* * *

 **new chap. Nemo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wild Child**

The initiates watched as Elsa and Rapunzel each petted and stroked the head of a winged elephant. The Jedi were trying to teach them to connect with the minds of animals. Once they got an understanding of that they could begin grasping the concept of how to use Jedi mind tricks.

"The key is to show it that you aren't going to harm it. Connect with it, trust it, and let it trust you," Elsa explained.

The initiates glanced back and forth, watching as one of the elephants wrapped its trunk around Rapunzel and then hoisted her off the ground gently. Elsa in turn had hers lift it's leg, allowing her to leap up and onto its back.

"Now then, you're all going to be paired up with an elephant. Your job is to connect with it. Develop a bond with it. Maybe each it a trick or two. You'll have five days before you present your progress," Elsa explained.

"So we're all going to get one?" Havolian asked.

"Yes," Elsa said with a nod. At that moment a group of Kinnarans walked in. Each one holding a rope and tied to it was a baby winged elephant. "Line up," Elsa commanded. The children did as told, lining up as a Kinnaran walked up to each one of them and handed them the end of the rope.

The children all took firm hold of their charges. The baby elephants were timid of these new people handling them. They gently tried to tug away, but the children kept their hold and tried rubbing them soothingly.

"Alright bye guys!" All eyes turned to Ella, who was already sitting atop her elephant's back with a wide smile as it carried her away. They all stared after her. Animals seemed to be Ella's natural strong suit, especially after they'd seen her tangle with the jungle king.

One by one the initiates pulled away their elephants with varying degrees of difficulty. All save one whose elephant refused to move altogether.

Wally growled and tugged at his elephant's rope. But it refused to follow after him. His growls only made it worse as he scared it into freezing up.

Elsa watched the wolf teen and sighed. She figured this exercise would be the most difficult for the Shivasten initiate. His people were naturally predatory. Something the elephants could instinctively sense. They were always wary when the wolf teen was near, bodies always going rigid, eyes always following him.

"Wally. Stop growling. You're scaring it," Elsa advised. Wally looked up at her. With a breath he ceased the rumble coming from his throat. He tried pulling it along once more and the elephant followed, albeit reluctantly, after him.

The initiates one by one tried to bond with their elephants. Each had their own tactics ranging from feeding treats, brushing, bathing, rubbing, singing, and in Ella's case, just using the Force to bond with its mind and let it know she meant no harm. Ella sat crossed legged on her elephant's back, occasionally tossing it a snack that it would catch in it's trunk and then eat.

"C'mon. Eat it," Wally commanded as he tried handing it a some hay. The elephant pulled away from his reaching hand. The wolf teen frowned as he took a step closer, prompting it to take a step back. He growled in irritation further scaring it. Shivasten's were hunters and trackers. Not...pet people.

"Ugh, this is stupid," Wally said in irritation as he paced back and forth impatiently. He looked back at the elephant, animalistic blue eyes making it tremble.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

The initiates were gathered at the bathing pools in the temple. They each dragged their elephants in with brushes as they began to bathe them. Most of the initiates remained in the shallow end while Ella encouraged hers to go into deeper part of the pool. She began to paddle with it, making it swim in small circles as the other initiates watched.

Wally remained at the edge, trying to drag his elephant into the pool. It resisted, pulling back against the rope. Wally grew more and more irritated and annoyed with it's constant fear of him. With a loud growl he leapt over it and bared his teeth. WIth a loud trumpet the elephant ran in the opposite direction and into the pool. Wally gave a proud toothy smile, thinking he'd just won. But it ran and swam to the other end before getting out and running out of the room.

With a groan Wally got down on all fours and raced after it, leaving the others to watch.

The baby elephant ran through the temple, forcing the Kinnarans into the air and out of the way as it went. Wally pursued, but this only made the poor baby elephant thing it was being chased by a predator. So the chase continued, they ran all throughout the temple. The baby elephant grew more and more panicked as it tried to get away.

Eventually it saw light from the outside. A large opening for the elephants to come in and out of the temple. It charged toward it, the wings on it's back opening and closing as it began taking frantic flaps. Wally's eyes widened as he saw it heading straight out of the temple. And if he was correct the baby was not yet old enough to fly.

"No!" he howled in panic. But the baby kept going before leaping out. It flapped its wings frantically to get airborne, but the baby was not yet strong enough, it began to plummet. Wally skidded to a stop before extending a hand out toward it. He caught it, focusing the Force to halt it's fall. But it was far too heavy for him to lift it back into the safety of the temple.

He grit his teeth with a trembling arm as the elephant began to get lower and lower. Sooner or later it would just drop, plummeting to the jungle floor and die.

With a deep breath Wally let out a loud howl that echoed through the temple. With that he grit his teeth and focused all his willpower on the elephant. After ages Wally felt he was at his limit. He struggled to hang on as he felt his energy sap and fade. And just before he was about to lose all hold on the baby he felt it lighten.

His classmates joined him at his side, arms out and focus on the elephant. Slowly but surely their combined powers brought the elephant back up and toward them. They backed away, pulling it in before finally setting it down on the ground. Wally collapsed down on the ground, drained of energy. He placed his head on the ground with a loud sigh of relief.

And then he felt something on his head. He looked up to see his elephant, nudging his head with his trunk.

Wally gave it a smile, being careful to hide his fangs. "Sorry about that little guy. Shouldn't have scared you." As Wally tried standing the elephant reached down and wrapped its trunk around his wrist as it helped him up. Once he was standing it gave him a nudge with it's head.

"Looks like it likes you now," Ella commented. Wally rubbed its head soothingly. "You've shown it you're willing to protect it. It trusts you now," Ella supplied.

Wally's smile grew. "Good to know."

* * *

Five days had passed. Elsa stood and surveyed each of the initiates as they showed off their own little tricks. It was a test to see how much each of them had bonded with their charges. Ella astounded everyone as she made her elephant stand up so she could flip onto its head.

Then she flipped off of it, allowing it to catch her in its trunk. And then set her down.

"Excellent job Ella," Elsa complimented proudly. "Now then, Wally," Elsa said looking to the wolf teen.

Wally smiled and nodded in excitement. He jogged a distance from it and then looked back at it. He gave a nod. The elephant gave a trumpet that it was ready before opening its wings. Wally raced toward it as it charged him, it took steady greath flaps. Wally leapt and flipped to land on its back as it actually managed to get airborne. The other gasped in amazement as it took a small low lap around the room.

When it touched down Wally let out a howl in victory as the elephant trumpeted proudly.

Wally looked back to Elsa for approval. She smiled at him.

"Excellent work Wally," Elsa said with a nod.

Wally threw his hands up in celebration.

Wally had learned a bit more about what it meant to be a Jedi.

Patience, compassion, kindness, and trust.

* * *

 **new chap. Wally, wolf kid from translyvania and shivasten male**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zero to Jedi**

On a small Zabrak colony a young Zabrak teen walked through the streets, doing his best to try not to be noticed. The young man's name was Wrath Borak. And despite his fearsome name he wasn't what one would expect from your average Zabrak. Though not as militant as the Zabraks of their homeworld, his colony as a whole held great pride and respect to the devotion martial prowess. The better fighter you were, the greater the respect you had.

And unfortunately in young Wrath's case his skill, or lack thereof, meant his respect among his peers was...low. As such he tended to stick to himself. Which led to people thinking he was a loner and avoiding him, thus further distancing the young man from his peers. He didn't know what is was, he practiced regularly, but his peers just always seemed able to get the better of him. Even the girls.

Wrath sighed as he continued on his way, unfortunately not paying attention to his surrounding.

"Yo Wrath!"

Wrath froze on the spot, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning quietly to himself as he recognized the voice. With a weak smile he turned to face a group of his peers. They all smirked and sniggered at him, a red flag that he was about to get heckled.

"Hey guys," Wrath said with a wave, meanwhile his mind raced as he tried to figure a way out of this predicament. His peers closed in, their leader, Draag, the biggest and tallest of them smiling down at him with a sneer. "What's up?" Wrath asked casually.

"Oh not much. Just saw our old pal passing through by his lonesome and wanted to see if you were up to hanging out," Draag said as he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Ah shoot. I would guys, but I got to go meet up with my sis. Sorry," Wrath said with a shrug of his own.

"Well dang. Well wouldn't want to keep sis waiting now would we?" Draag said as he stepped to the side. Wrath let out a breath in relief. He nodded a goodbye before taking a step forward, and then he was forced to freeze once again as Draag suddenly blocked his path with his vibroblade. "But how about a little sparring match first?"

Wrath inwardly cursed. Great. Another opportunity for Draag, best fighter in their age group, to humiliate him. "Sorry Draag, really got to go," Wrath tried to say.

"Oh don't worry. This _won't_ take long," Draag said with a cocky smirk.

A few minutes later Wrath had been led to a large vacant lot where Draag's friends and more of their peers had gathered to watch the fight. Or more accurately, Wrath lose. Wrath stood there, a borrowed vibroblade in hand as Draag made out with his girlfriend, who happened to be Wrath's crush. Seriously, insult to injury much?

With one final kiss Draag pulled away and drew his own vibroblade. He too firm hold of it and leveled it at his opponent. With no other option (Wrath would lose what little respect he had if he ran) Wrath took hold of his weapon and raised it up. The other teens around them cheered for Draag and in excitement of the fight.

Wrath tried to remain focused in calm as he awaited Draag's attack. And with a shout Draag rushed him. He planted his foot and spun on his heel to gain momentum before swinging at him with a powerful horizontal slash. Metal rang against metal as Wrath staggered back, barely blocking the blow without losing hold of his weapon.

He ducked under another powerful swing before falling as Draag swept his legs out from under him. He landed on his back, air leaving his lungs as Draag circled him with a smirk.

"Get up Wrath!" he commanded. Wrath groaned as he picked himself up. As soon as he was on his feet he was struck across his face with the flat of Draag's blade. He was spun from the force of the attack before facing Draag once again. Draag chuckled as Wrath blinked to clear his vision and shook his head to get his focus back.

With a shout Draag rushed him, swinging wildly and keeping Wrath on the defensive. Wrath ducked, twirled, and spun away from Draag's attack. That was something he'd always been mysteriously good at. He could dodge and weave away from attacks with ease, earning him the reputation of a coward. The trouble was striking back.

Wrath thrust forward for a light stab. Draag countered by parrying the blade, batting it away before stepping forward and grabbing Wrath by the front of his shirt. With a smile he rammed his knee into Wrath's gut, knocking the air out of him and making him drop his weapons to cradle his stomach. Draag backed away as Wrath sank to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

Draag raised his hands up in victory, making the others cheer. He picked up Wrath's blade before tossing it to one of his friends and closing in to end the duel. He stopped to stand over Wrath, watching as the teen gasped for air. He raised his arm up, preparing to ram his elbow into the back of his head for a knockout. As he tensed his arm to bring it down something suddenly closed around his wrist and twisted.

He cried out, vibroblade clattering to the ground from the vice like grip enclosing his wrist. Wrath glanced up to see his savior.

His big sister.

"Sevra," he muttered out.

Sevra looked down at him with a blank face and brown eyes before turning her attention back to Draag. She delivered a quick but powerful punch to his lower back, making him cringe as she let him go. He staggered forward before whirling around to face her, only to have the heel of her boot pass across his face. He spun and crashed to the ground, unconscious before he even touched it.

The teens quieted down as Sevra helped Wrath up and led him home.

* * *

Back at home Wrath sighed as his sister check him over. Sevra, unlike him, was an excellent warrior. A mercenary who'd never lost a fight in her life. She cared for her younger brother, in her own way, constantly training with him and pushing him to get better at fighting.

"You alright?" she asked in concern. Wrath nodded. She smiled before giving him a punch on the arm. "You sucked out there," she said with a smile. Wrath rolled his eyes. "You really need to get better at fighting Wrath. Otherwise those guys will just keep messing with you."

"I know," Wrath said for the hundredth time.

Sevra smiled at him good naturedly as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. Wrath couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly their door flew open. Wrath's parents rushed in, eyes wide and ordering them to come along. Wrath and Sevra exchanged a glance before complying. Following their parents to the center of town where a small group of what looked like stormtroopers was gathered. Wrath nearly panicked, but everyone else seemed calm. And these stormtroopers seemed different. They marked their armor with black designs.

All around his people were murmuring to themselves. Wrath listened in, trying to figure out what exactly they were saying. And then he heard it.

Jedi.

The crowd parted as a figure in a long brown cloak walked through them. Wrath took in a human man with auburn hair. Tall if not a little lanky. But there was a sort of presence about him. A confidence in his emerald green eyes. He turned his head to and fro, scanning the faces of Wrath's people like he were looking for something.

Wrath stepped back with his sister and into the crowd to let him pass. And right when he passed in front of Wrath he stopped. Slowly his head turned and then his eyes went downward to look right at Wrath. Wrath did his best not to fidget as the man stared him down, green eyes that seemed to be looking at and then through him.

Then his lips quirked upward into a smile. He turned to fully face Wrath before kneeling down.

"Hello young man. What is your name, if I might ask?" the man asked with a smile.

"Uh, Wrath. Wrath Borak sir."

The man hummed and nodded as he took in the name. "Nice to meet you Wrath. My name is Hiccup. I'm a Jedi." Wrath gasped, flinching in shock. The Jedi were supposed to be gone. To prove his identity the man pulled aside his cloak, revealing his lightsabers at his belt. Wrath stared at them before looking back up to Hiccup and staring in uncertainty.

"The Jedi are returning Wrath. And we've begun searching for children like you to join the New Order."

"Like me?" Wrath asked in confusion.

Hiccup nodded. "Those gifted with the Force. Like you are," Hiccup confirmed.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes Wrath. I can sense it inside of you. You have a strong connection to the Force. If you want, the Jedi can teach you how to harness it. Use it for the good of the galaxy. You can be a Jedi," Hiccup said holding his gaze.

Wrath could hardly believe it. He had the potential to be a Jedi?! He knew his people were once apart of the old order. But him? The worst fighter in the entire colony?

"The choice is your Wrath," Hiccup said as he patiently awaited an answer.

Wrath swallowed, mind racing as he thought of the life changing choice that had been brought before him.

* * *

"And then I said yes. And here I am," Wrath said as he finished his story. The others all stared at him as they took in his story.

"Cool," Havolian said with a nod.

"Meh," Wrath said with a shrug. His story wasn't so interesting. He'd had a pretty normal life up until his decision to become a Jedi. Still he was glad he'd come. Here he had friends. Still wasn't the greatest fighter, but he was getting a little better each time as he continued to train with Havo and the Kinnarans.

"That Draag guys sounds like a jerk," Nemo said on his behalf.

"Oh he is," Wrath said with a frown of his own. "But he's a million light years away and out of my life. So I'm not complaining."

"Did he really steal you crush?" Claire asked innocently.

Wrath blushed and looked down. "Well 'steal' would imply she was mine. I had no chance with her whatsoever," Wrath admitted with a chuckle.

"Aww comone Wrath, you're a nice guy," Emma said in his defense.

"Saphine thinks so," Claire said.

Wrath flinched before looking at her. "Saphine talks about me?" Claire's eyes widened as she realized she'd revealed something she shouldn't have. Wrath blushed some more, prompting Havolian to smirk and nudge him with his elbow teasingly. Wrath shoved him back.

After lunch was over Wrath and Havo walked to the training area to spend a little of their free time sparring. When they got their Wrath froze, eyes drawn and glued to a sapphire blue Kinnaran sitting on a stone bench, sharpening a sword with a stone block.

"Uh, lets go somewhere else," Wrath suggested nervously.

Havo's eyes flicked back and forth between Saphine and Wrath. "Yeah alright," he said with a shrug. "Huh, that's a weird place to park a speeder." Wrath cocked a brow before looking around the room to see what Havolian was talking about when he suddenly staggered forward from a hard shove from behind.

"Yo Saphine!" Havolian shouted before running out of the room. Wrath cursed at him in his mind.

"Wrath?" Wrath took in a breath before turning on his heel to meet the aqua blue eyes of his new crush.

"Hey Saphine. How's it going?" Wrath tried to ask casually.

"Good. Care to join me?" Saphine asked. Wrath shrugged as he slowly walked over to stand beside her. She stared at the side of his face as he blushed and stood there awkwardly. "You can take a seat if you wish Wrath." Wrath slowly slid onto the bench, sitting at the very end nervously.

"So what are you doing?"

Saphine move her sword into his face, making him jump a little in surprise. "Sharpening. Very important to maintain the blade."

"Of course."

Saphine smiled at him as she resumed sharpening, running her stone down the edge of her sword as she hummed to herself. Wrath just sat there, face warm as he tried to think of something to say. He looked away, looking at the wall of the temple for an answer. Suddenly something nudged his shoulder. He looked and nearly fell over he found Saphine's face suddenly very close to his.

She held her sword up again for him to examine. "What do you think?" she asked.

Wrath eyed the gleaming edge of the sword. He raised a hand up and ran a finger over the edge. "Dang. Now that's a sharp sword," he complimented.

Saphine smiled and giggled in amusement. She sheathed her sword and set it down before pulling out a knife. She began to sharpen it, all while maintaining her proximity to Wrath. Wrath began to relax, enjoying her company. He looked at her hands as she ran her knife blade over the stone repeatedly and steadily.

Then her hands suddenly stopped.

"Wrath?" Wrath looked up at her inquisitively. "Can I ask something of you?" Saphine suddenly said, blushing a little.

Wrath's heart began to beat a little faster. "Uh...yes?" he said, unable to say no to anything she might ask.

"May I touch your horns?"

Wrath flinched in surprise at her strange request. But he gave her a nod. Saphine set her knife aside as she looked up. She slowly raised her hands up to touch the front set of Wrath's horns. With interest, in doing so she leaned in more, face a few inches from Wrath's.

Wrath did his best to fight down the heat creeping up into his face.

Saphine looked and felt the bony protrusions on Wrath's head wit interest. She moved her hands to grasp the horns on the side of his head. She looked down to see if Wrath felt any discomfort when she suddenly realized how close their faces were. She locked eyes with him, looking into his warm brown orbs with slightly parted lips.

Wrath was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Apart of him wanted to reel back, uncaring if he fell off the bench. And another wanted to stay and keep staring at her beautiful face and aqua blue eyes.

"Ummm..." Saphine only blinked but didn't move. Wrath could feel her breath on his face. He began to get an urge to do something crazy. Something that could very well get him stabbed. Or beheaded. Or both given as Saphine had a few option available at the moment.

But Wrath had had enough of being a coward and having so little confidence. He was different now. He was stronger. More self assured.

He was a Jedi.

He went for it.

He leaned in and closed his eyes to plant his lips on Saphine's. The Kinnaran girl stiffened up and squeaked at the suddenness of the kiss. It was her first. And from what she knew a kiss, especially the first, let you know how you truly felt about someone with whom you had an interest in.

Wrath pulled away after a few moments to gauge her reaction and feelings. Did he just royally screw up? Or was-

His train of thought went off the track as Saphine closed the distance to kiss him.

Saphine had her eyes closed as she kissed the Zabrak boy. She had to be sure. So another kiss would help her be doubly sure. And while she was at it she might as well be triply sure.

And being four time as sure wasn't a bad idea.

Five times wasn't quite enough.

At the sixth kiss she found her arms had somehow wrapped around the Zabrak's neck. She had also mysteriously ended up in his lap. With his arms around her waist.

Just a few more. A few more and she'd be sure.

* * *

 **another for Wrath Borak. I like the Zabrak teen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arrogance**

After months of non stop training on the Kinnaran homeworld Havolian was flying through space on route to a distant moon. She was on a mission with Elsa and commander Merida of the rebel alliance. Flying the ship they were on was Jack. They came out of hyperspace on an icy habitable moon.

Havolian sat up in his seat. "Ok. So remind me once again why I'm here?" he asked the Jedi Knight and princess. Elsa and Merida rotated in their seats.

"We're here to meet with an Arkanian businessman who owns a large medical company. He's informed us that he might be willing to give medicine and medical supplies to the alliance. This is very important Havolian. We need them to support our injured troops."

"I get that. But why am _I_ here," he asked again.

"What do you know about Arkanians Havolian?" Merida asked.

Havolian frowned. "They're the most arrogant species in the galaxy. And that's saying something. They believe they're the greatest species to ever grace the stars. Even the most humble of them still believe Arkanians are the most intelligent race of all," Havolian muttered with an eye roll.

"Exactly," Elsa said with a nod.

"But we need these supplies. And of all the races the Arkanians have good relations and a high opinion of the Sephi people. We believe he might be more willing to bargain with us with you at our side," Elsa explained.

"Plus he has a daughter about your age," Merida added. Havo cocked a brow. "We have no idea how long this war will last. Good relation with his heir and successor could prove advantageous."

"Basically try to get on good terms with her. Entertain her. Show her some tricks," Elsa offered.

"This doesn't sound like typical Jedi duties." Elsa and Merida only shrugged.

"Coming into orbit," Jack said as the ship dropped into the atmosphere. They came upon a large compound built on the icy surface. They approached as a landing bay was revealed as a section of the roof split open. Jack landed the ship, turning back and nodding.

The Jedi and princess nodded back before standing up. Havolian did the same as he followed them out of the ship. They exited, being greeted by an Arkanian man with tanned skin in expensive robes. Around him were his servants. He welcomed them with open arms.

"Ah, hello my guests," the man said with a smile. Elsa and Merida walked up to him and gave a slight bow and curtsy in greeting.

"Milord. It is an honor," Elsa said respectfully.

"I'm sure it is. And it's a pleasure to meet a Jedi. I'd heard you were all wipe out after the Clone Wars," the man said rather rudely. Elsa pushed down her indignation and smiled tightly.

"And Princess Merida. An honor it is to meet royalty of another world," the man said as he turned his attention to Merida. Merida smiled at him. " I can't say I've heard of this...DunBroke? Was it? Must not have been very important in the galactic senate."

Merida's eyes twitched at the sideways insult of her planet. "It's DunBroch Milord. And I suppose given it's distance it may have escaped some notice by most of the galaxy."

The man nodded before his eyes fell on Havolian. "Ah, a Sephi. Finally someone cultured to talk to. Good to meet you young man," the man said as he extended a hand. Havolian smiled back before introducing himself in perfect Arkanian. The man froze, eyes slightly wide in surprise at hearing his own native tongue come out of another's species mouth. But then his smile returned.

"Come, you must meet my daughter. And of course we can discuss business while we warm up with some food and drink," he said as he escorted them into his home. He led them first to a large study, and sitting behind a desk with a book in hand was a young Arkanian girl around Havo's age.

"Elessa. Come greet our guests," the man said. The girl closed the book she was reading with a blatant frown. She let it drop with a thud as she stomped around the table to join her father at her side. She held her frown, staring at them all with white pupiless eyes.

"Elessa," the girl greeted with a curtsy. Her father introduced them before encouraging her to show Havolian around. With that the adults left them teens to mingle. Elessa stared at the Sephi, still holding her pleasant frown.

Havolian didn't need the Force to tell she wanted nothing to do with him. She radiated annoyance and displeasure. He could tell he wasn't going to like her in the least.

"So. Havolian was it?" she asked.

"Yes Milady," he said politely.

She 'hmphed' turning on her heel to walk to a set of two chair and a small table. She took a seat before looking to him. "Shall we play?" she asked as she gestured to a chess board on the table. "It's been some time since I've played someone new. Perhaps you'll even offer a challenge," she said arrogantly.

Havolian's eye twitched in annoyance. With breath he walked over and took a seat. "Would Milady like the first move?"

Elessa shrugged, obviously not expecting much from the Jedi.

Thirty minutes later...

"Checkmate," Havolian declared with a smile. Elessa stared down the board, her eyes wide in disbelief. She looked up at Havo. He'd just beaten her six time in a row. "Not bad Milady. You came close to _almost_ having me. Shall we play again?" he asked with a smirk.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. "I've grown tired of chess. Let us do something else," she said with a huff. Havolian's smirk grew. She was just being a sore loser.

"Tell me Havolian, do you enjoy reading?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to the shelves of books.

"That I do," Havolian said with a nod. She grabbed a book before walking over to the desk. She getsured for him to stand beside her. He complied as she opened the book. Havolian immediately saw it was written in a foreign language. He blinked, causing Elessa to smirk.

"It's in Arkanian. It can be a little hard to understand. But I suppose I can read it for you."

"And on that day the great general declared victory for his forces. A cheer echoed all over the planet and into the void as they celebrated their victory," Havo said aloud as he read a line of words. She blinked in surprise.

"You can read Arkanian?"

"Isn't that rather obvious Milady?" Havolian asked as he tapped the book. She frowned as she slapped the book shut and dropped it.

"Impressive I suppose. Very commendable. Do you speak it as well?"

He greeted her in her own language, causing her to gawk as he said it with a perfect Arkanian accent. Not even tripping over pronunciation.

"Arkanian isn't as difficult to learn as most would think. I learned it in two weeks time," he said casually. He couldn't deny the satisfaction he got at her frown.

"Impressive. For a Sephi. I myself speak four languages," she said proudly.

"I speak eight," Havolian countered.

She frowned at him some more. "Would you like a tour Havolian?"

"Do lead the way Milady," Havolian said with a bow. The girl huffed as she walked out of the room with Havolian following after her. The girl spent pretty much all of the tour showing off her father's wealth. Trying to assert the fact that she was superior to him. But at every opportunity Havolian would show her up, finishing explanation for plants he already knew about in the garden. Pointing out works of artists and styles in their gallery. Even correcting her when she got something wrong.

Havolian let all her arrogant huffing and puffing roll over him. He kept his face apathetic and bored, like nothing she could show him would impress him. And she grew more and more irritated as she saw it wasn't working.

The last place she showed him was a large indoor hot spring baths. She explained how the water was naturally heated. Havo remained unimpressed.

And that's when the girl snapped.

She whirled around to face him. Her face red. She stomped her foot angrily. "OOOOOOOH! You are so...so...rude!"

"Excuse me? I'm rude?" Havolian asked in offense.

"Yes. You've been nothing but arrogant and disrespectful. Acting as if you're superior at every turn!"

"You have the gall to accuse me of arrogance? I'll admit, I can be a bit cocky. But you Arkanians are the very definition of arrogance. All you've done the entire time is try and prove that you're better than me. Well guess what princess, you aren't," Havolian said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She stared at him, jaw hanging low in disbelief that he'd shouted at her. Havolian smirked, glad to see her speechless and quiet. Then her eyes narrowed into a glare before she shoved him. Havo was cut off guard as he fell back and into the large heated baths.

He broke the surface with a gasp to glare up at the proudly smiling Arkanian. With a glare of his own he extended a hand and threw it back. With a yelp and invisible Force threw Elessa into the pool. She came up with a gasp, hair drenched and dress soaked.

She glared at a smiling Havolian before splashing him. Havolian wiped his eyes before splashing her back. This went back and forth for a few minutes, Havolian obviously winning before she threw her hands up.

"That's it! I'm telling my father!" she shouted. She waded over to the edge as Havolian panicked. Crap! He was supposed to be keeping her entertained. If she told her father the deal would likely be off. He shouted and chased after her. exiting the pool as she raced toward the door to find her father.

And then with a shout of panic she slipped. Her eyes widened as she fell face first, head headed straight for the ground at startling speed. She knew this was likely to hurt. She would likely break her nose and maybe a few teeth.

Then her body abruptly stopped, she spun, arm out and extended as Havo held onto her arm to stop her fall. She stared at him in shock, realizing he'd saved her from crashing into the ground. Then she looked to her hand, suddenly aware of how tightly his was holding her. She noticed how warm and large his hand was. She'd never touched a boy before and never held hands with one. For a reason unknown to her her face began to grow warm and her knees began to tremble.

Havo pulled her upright and took a step back as she was awkwardly staring intently at him. He arched a brow.

"Milady?" he asked to break the strange tension.

The Arkanian girl glanced away, cheeks a faint pink. She brought a hand up to her chest and she felt her heart was beating faster than it should. "Elessa," she muttered soflty.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Elessa," she whispered as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Uh? Ele-"

"Elessa?"

The teens leapt in surprise as the adults rushed into the room. Elessa's father took in her dripping state in confusion. "Elessa. Why are you wet? And why are you in the bath with my daughter?" the man asked as he looked to Havolian. Havolian froze, unsure how to answer.

"It's my fault father," Elessa piped in. Her father looked down at her inquisitively. "I was just showing him the bath when I ran and slipped into the pool. Havo was worried and jumped in to assist me," she lied. Havo stared at her, wondering why she'd lie when she'd been about to rat on him to her father.

"Ah, I see. Good man," her father said with a nod. "Let's get you dry and into some new clothes. I'm sure I have something for Havolian to borrow as well." With a nod the man escorted his daughter out of the room by his side. But as they went she looked back to lock eyes with Havo. As soon as their eyes met she looked away, leaving a confused Sephi to stare after her.

The rest of the visit was fairly pleasant. The teens joined the adults for dinner. All the while Elessa kept staring at the Sephi boy. Havolian kept glancing at her, feeling her mix of emotions through the Force. Her thoughts were running rampant. And every time he'd look at her she'd look away, refusing to meet his eye.

Finally it was time to leave. The deal had gone off perfectly with Elessa's father agreeing to supply the rebellion with medical supplies in secret. Merida and Elsa thanked him with smiles.

"It was a pleasure to meet you young man. I do believe you'll make a fine Jedi," he said. Havo smiled and gave his hand a shake.

With that Havolian turned his attention to Elessa. "Elessa. It was a pleasure to meet you," Havolian said politely. She only nodded shyly in respone.

With that they boarded the ship. Havolian sat in his seat and just shook his head at the strange behavior of the Arkanian girl.

On the ground said Arkanian girl stared after the ship as it rose into the air. She blinked, thoughts on the young Sephi boy flying away.

And taking her heart with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Jedi's Love**

Emma grinned to herself giddily as she spied on Elsa. She peeked into the room, keeping out of sight and hopping in excitement and joy. Behind her Claire wore a matching grin as they watched the Jedi Knight. They watched as the Jedi Knight blushed, looking away shyly as her lover whispered sweet nothings to her. He was a white haired man and rebel in the Alliance.

And Emma's big brother.

Emma could hardly believe it. Jack and Elsa were actually a couple. Jack had mentioned that he and Elsa were together, but Emma had brushed it off as him exaggerating. But now she was seeing it with her own eyes. Her brother smiled wide as he leaned in to try and steal a kiss. Elsa turned away, having his lips meet her cheek as she tried to shoo him away with a weak shove.

Emma let out a tiny squeal in elation. She figured that one day the platinum blonde Knight would be her Jedi Master. But if her brother didn't screw things up she might even be her maybe, someday, hopefully, future sister in law. They continued to watch as Jack stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist. With a smile he pulled her close. The Jedi Knight didn't resist, looking up at him through her lashes.

With a grin Jack leaned in and closed his eyes to gently plant a kiss on her lips. The Jedi Knight closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened it.

Sensing it was time to leave them to their privacy Emma and Claire backed away. They exchanged a glance before giggling happily at their new discovery. They went to Emma's room to talk about, gushing about how cute and adorable they looked together. Emma already imagined how adorable their children were going to be and hoped that she'd be a bridesmaid at the maybe, someday, hopefully, future wedding.

The thought of love and weddings suddenly made her mind wander to a boy she'd met who'd stolen her own heart. She sighed as she stared off into space and picture them together.

Claire blinked as she noticed her best friend zone out with a goofy smile on her face. She waved her hand a few inches in front of her nose to try and snap her out of it. "Hello. Emma? You in there?" she teased.

Emma blinked, blushing as she came back to the present. "Oh, yeah sorry," she mumbled in embarrassment. But Claire's mouth twitched upward into a sly grin.

"I know who you're thinking about." Emma flinched and blushed as she shook her head vigorously in denial. "You're thinking about Hiro." At the mention of his very name Emma got butterflies and turned a red. She let out a squeak and buried her face into her pillow to hide her blush.

"Emma and Hiro, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-OOF!" Claire fell over as Emma threw a pillow at her face with the Force.

With a huff Emma smiled proudly as Claire removed the pillow to glare at her, but then she paused as Emma's face fell and she sighed again. This one sad.

"What's wrong Emma?" Claire asked in concern.

Emma fiddled with a loose strand of hair. Her hair was almost completely white now. Indicating her growth and maturation. "Do you think I'll ever see him again?" she asked softly. She'd never forgotten the boy she'd met during her time at the dark academy. The brave Corellian boy who'd tried to save her life and get her out of there.

"I'm sure you will Emma," Claire said to comfort her.

She thought that would make her happy. But she only seemed to grow sadder. "Do you think he'll want to see me? I mean the last time I saw him I was trying to kill him," she was forced to remember. She'd been given an amulet that had temporarily turned her to the dark side. She'd been ordered to fight him and had been hell bent on killing him when her brother and the Alliance showed up.

"I'm sure he know that's not your fault."

Emma only shrugged as she hugged a knee to her chest. She'd do anything to see or hear from Hiro again. She wondered if the boy even thought about her. Or maybe he'd moved on and found another girl. One who wouldn't threaten his life and come at him with a lightsaber. As she looked down at the ground wistfully a pillow suddenly slammed into her face and sent her sprawling on the floor.

She sat up with a scowl as Claire looked down at her with a playful smile. "Now we're even," Claire said as she stuck her tongue out at her. Emma glared before leaping up. Claire let out a scared shriek as she ran out of the room. Emma pursued, chasing the red head though the Temple while the Kinnaran warrior watched on curiously.

They passed their classmates who stared after them as they ran by. Eventually they nearly crashed into Elsa and Jack. Claire came to a stop before ducking behind the Jedi Knight and grabbing her robes.

"Master Elsa protect me," she said as she used the Knight as a shield.

Emma came to a complete stop, smiling sheepishly up at the confused Knight.

"Hi Elsa. Hey Jack," Emma greeted awkwardly.

"Emma. Claire," Elsa greeted in turn. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing, just teasing Emma about her boyfriend," Claire teased. Emma stiffened up with a blush.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked with an arched brow.

"Well he's not really my boyfriend. He's just a boy I met at the dark academy who became my friend," Emma tried to explain casually as her cheeks pinkened.

"And Emma _loves_ him," Claire added with waggling brows. The Burgessian girl shot her a death glare. But the redhead was unafraid with the Jedi Knight as her shield.

"Is this true Emma?" Jack asked. Emma's blush grew. But she gave a shy nod. "Well then it's official," Jack said. Emma looked up at him, only to find his face serious. "Hiro must die."

"Oh Jack I think you're being over dramatic," Elsa said with a laugh.

"No one is dating my baby sister," Jack shot back.

"Uh, hello. Not a baby," Emma said in her defense.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You're a Jedi and Jedi don't date."

Emma's jaw fell. "But you and Elsa are dating!" she cried. Elsa's eyes widened and she blushed.

"That doesn't count. Tell her Elsa," Jack said looking at his girlfriend for support.

Elsa only shrugged. "We've decided to change the code Jack. Emma is free to be with anyone she chooses," she said with a shrug. Emma crossed her arms over her chest and looked up smugly at her brother, waiting for his rebuttal. Not surprisingly he didn't have one.

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Ok," he relented. "But if I ever meet this Hiro I'm going to shoot him."

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing," Jack said dismissively. With that the Knight and smuggler left the girls. They stood side by side as the couple walked away, smiling after them and how cute they were together.

Then Claire suddenly sensed danger. She glanced sideways to see Emma giving her a sinister smile. Claire realized that with Elsa gone she'd lost her shield. She smiled sheepishly as the Burgessian girl cracked her knuckles.

With a squeak Claire took off running with Emma in pursuit.

* * *

 **Emma, Jack's sister.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crystal Caves**

As the younglings went through another day of training Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel were speaking with Toothiana. The Kinnaran queen was currently trying to help them resolve an important issue regarding the future of their initiates. An appropriate place to obtain lightsaber crystals.

The Kinnaran queen listened with interest as the Jedi debated the issue. They had limited options. One option was to use synthetics. But they didn't particularly like that option because synthetic crystals were what Sith often used. Hiccup mentioned the whereabout of a crystal cave on Dantooine that could possibly be useable. Elsa argued that the Empire likely knew about it, not to mention that it was likely infested with dangerous creatures known as Kinrath. The only other option they had was to just use the crystals they had in the practice sabers. But getting a crystal was supposed to challenge a Jedi. It wasn't supposed to be handed to you.

Elsa, Hiccup, and Rapunzel sighed as they saw no solution in sight.

"I see you dilema," Queen Tooth said from her throne. She hummed, closing her eyes and pursing her lips in thought. "There are crystals in the mountain ranges to the west. But that territory belongs to our enemies," Tooth said with a shrug. The Jedi grew more and more disheartened.

Toothiana thought on it some more. Then her eyes opened as she was suddenly struck with an idea. She snapped her fingers before beckoning one of her handmaiden to her. She whispered something to the Kinnaran. The servant nodded before flying off.

"Just a moment," Toothiana told the Jedi. They patiently waited in silence before the Kinnaran returned, and in her hand she carried a ancient looking sword. Toothiana took it from her before flying down to the Jedi and presenting it to them. Many years ago a Jedi came to us. Before he left he gave my ancestor this sword. And imbedded in the hilt was this crystal," Toothiana said. The Jedi inspected the sword, eyes being drawn to the turquoise crystal imbedded in the hilt.

"Would a crystal of this nature work?" Toothiana asked. The Jedi stared at the crystal, feeling it creating a small disturbance n the Force.

"Where was the crystal obtained?" Hiccup asked.

"Though our planet is mostly jungle we do have a small sea. Far out over the water is an island. Centuries ago a star fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean to create that island. Before presenting this sword to my ancestor the Jedi visited that island. It is a sacred place to us."

"Can you take us there Your Majesty?" Elsa asked respectfully.

Toothiana's face was serious. "We don't let outsiders go there," she said. The Jedi dropped their heads in disappointment. "But the Jedi are our friends. So I will allow it," she said. They looked up and smiled in thanks. Within 20 minutes they were flying across the ocean to this island. As they went Toothiana spoke more about the Jedi who had visited her people centuries ago.

"The Kinnarans weren't always warriors," she revealed. "We used to constantly live in fear of our enemies. They would capture us, keep us as pets. Slaves. Property," she continued. "We aren't exactly the most intimidating species," she said as she gestured to herself.

The Jedi gave a nod. The Kinnarans were a rather short and petite people. And intimidating wasn't one of the words that came to mind upon first glance.

"And then the Jedi showed up. The stories say he had hair and eyes as white as the moon. He taught us, showed us that we didn't have to live in fear. he showed us that we could fight back. Defend ourselves and each other. He taught us to be warriors. He taught us to be strong. And for that we will be forever grateful to the Jedi," she finished with a smile at the Jedi.

Soon enough the island came into view. It was large, with giant rock formations and cliffs near its center. The pilot flew them to a place where they could land. They touched down, prompting Toothiana to lead them to the entrance of the caves. The soon came a upon it. A gaping black hole from which no light shown.

"Shall we?" Toothiana asked as she motioned to the cave. The Jedi nodded as they followed her inside.

"Does anyone stay here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Only the keepers," Tooth said. Soon they came upon a large circular chambers. In it were several armed Kinnaran women carrying spears. They tensed up at first at the sight of them before relaxing in the presence of their queen. In the center of the room was a pedestal. And on it was a statue of a Jedi. They could tell as they saw the lightsaber in his hand. It was a man. And someone the Jedi knew and had seen from history lessons.

"Grand Master Lunas," Elsa breathed out.

"So you've heard of him then?" Tooth asked curiously.

"He was the previous Grand Master. He was an Arkanian Jedi who served the Order for decades before passing the title down to his successor, Oogway," Hiccup explained.

"He roamed the galaxy, independant of the Jedi Order. He became something of a legend. A myth really. He was said to have stopped countless wars before they even began with nothing but his words," Elsa said in admiration.

Toothiana looked at the statue in a new light, her respect for the ancient hero having grown.

Toothiana hovered up to the guard in front of a large pair of stone doors. She spoke with them. And with obedient nods they turned around and plunged their spears into two hole in the wall. With a click the doors slowly slid open, the ancient mechanisms loud as the doors scratched against the cave floor.

Toothiana led the way inside once again. But she didn't get far when she noticed the Jedi had stopped. She turned and looked at them only to see they were glancing all around at the cave walls and ceiling.

"Something the matter?" Tooth asked in concern.

"No...it's just..."

"We can feel them," Elsa said.

"Them?" Tooth asked.

"The crystals. Thousands of them," Rapunzel whispered, eyes seemingly looking through the wall.

"That crystal on your sword was an Adegan crystal Your Majesty. That particular type of crystal are high quality and have a natural attunement to the Force. They're perfect for lightsaber construction," Hiccup explained. "I was just skeptical, we're far outside the Adegan system. These shouldn't be here."

"The star that fell was likely an asteroid. We surmised that it came from outside our system," Tooth supplied. The Jedi remained silent and accepted her answer was as good as any. "So. Will these do?"

The Jedi looked to her with smiles.

"They'll do quite fine Your Majesty. Quite fine," Hiccup said with a nod.

"Good. Then I hereby grant the Jedi Order permission to use the crystals of this cave system," the Queen said formally. They profusely thanked her, hardly believing their luck. Suddenly their comms went off. They got a call from the alliance stating that there was a skirmish happening and that needed the Jedi were needed.

They hurried back to the ship before it flew them to Prime in orbit. They decided that this would have to wait. But as soon as they were free it would be time.

The time of The Gathering. Time for the initiates to build their own sabers.

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet's surface the children were surprised to hear that they were being given a week off from combat lessons. Apparently some kind of Kinnaran festival or holiday was do to take place soon and everyone would be too busy preparing.

The initiates were glad to hear they'd have a little break from their training and looked forward to the celebration. Meanwhile Havolian was looking over a map. His eyes flicked back and forth between the map and some scrolls before he smiled to himself. Taking a stick of charcoal he circled a mountain on the map.

"Got it," he said before standing up to go find Wrath. After months of research he'd pinpointed the exact location of the crystal caves. It was in the heart of enemy territory but hey, no risk no reward. And the celebration would give them a perfect opportunity to go search.

Besides, they were Jedi. They could handle themselves. And it'd be a little adventure.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **new chap**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enemy Territory**

Havolian waited for Wrath to give his answer. He'd just told his friend how he'd found the location of the crystal caves and how now was a perfect opportunity to go and get them. He figured Wrath would be all for it. So he was confused by the Zabrak's teen strange hesitance.

"Something wrong Wrath?" he asked.

"Wrong? Nah. It's just...maybe we should hold up a little?"

Havolian furrowed his brow in confusion. "What? You were all for it a few months ago," Havo reminded him. The Zabrak blushed, giving Havo a clue as to why he was suddenly reluctant to go. "This is because of Saphine, isn't it?"

Wrath flinched and flushed some more. "What...no," he said with an awkward laugh. But Havolian stared him down with narrowed eyes. "There's a living flesh and blood girl who for some reason actually likes kissing me. It's kind of awesome," he said in his defense. The poor Zabrak couldn't even get a glance from his own kind. "She wanted to hang out during the festivities."

"Dude. Are you a Jedi or not?" Havo challenged.

"Well yeah."

"And is a lightsaber not a Jedi's life?"

Wrath sighed. "Yes."

"So are we doing this or not?"

Wrath sighed again and gave a groan. "Alright," he relented.

Havolian smirked. "Cool. Start packing up some supplies for a few days. We'll tell Thrush we're going on a camping trip."

"What about the others?" Wrath asked. Havo arched a brow. "Wouldn't hurt to have some backup in case something goes wrong," Wrath offered with a shrug.

"Good point. I'll let Wally and Nemo know. See if they want to tag along."

"What about the girls?"

Havolian just smirked. "Sucks for them," he said with a shrug. With that he left Wrath to pack, but as he walked out of the room he walked right by a figure standing outside the door. The figure stared after the boy with yellow eyes, finding what she'd heard very interesting.

* * *

"Aw man. Now Saphine totally hates me," Wrath whined as he and the other guys trekked through the forest. Their excuse to Thrush had worked, satisfying the Kinnaran into letting them go camping on their own for a few days. She'd be reluctant if it were any other group of children but four Jedi in training. With the plan set Wrath just had to tell his girlfriend that he couldn't hang out with her.

The look of disappointment in Saphine's eyes almost made him back out of the trip altogether. But he bore with it as she accepted his decision with a sad nod.

"Probably," Havo said from the front of the group unhelpfully. Wrath frowned and muttered to himself. He really hoped he'd still have a girlfriend by the time this was over.

Havolian lead the way, following the map he'd brought along as he led the group west to the borders of Kinnaran territory. Wally and Nemo had decided to join them, though Nemo felt a little guilty at not telling the girls. They walked for hours straight, moving through the brush while occasionally stopping to rest and drink from their canteens. They'd brought swords for self defense and always kept on the lookout for any jungle predator that could be lurking in the trees.

After a few minutes of resting Havo stood up, prompting the others to do the same. They were about to start out again when Wally's acute hearing detected movement in the tree line.

He tensed up, releasing a low growl as he glared at the trees. His comrades drew their swords in preparation for whatever may jump out at them. They extended their Force powers to see if they could sense what was following them. Only for them all too flinch as they felt all too familiar presences.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Havolian cried out loud. The foliage rustled as four figures emerged.

It was the girls. They had bags of their own and they all smile sheepishly at having been discovered.

"Nothing," Claire tried to say innocently.

"You were following us," Havolian stated with a scowl.

"Well did you think we'd just let you guys go off and get your crystals without us?" Emma replied defiantly.

"How do you even know about that?" Havo asked.

"Nuna heard you," Emma responded. The Pantoran girl kept a blank face but nodded in confirmation.

Havolian groaned. But what was done was done. They were here now and they weren't likely to turn back.

"Fine whatever. Just don't slow us down," he replied as he turned to lead the way again. The girl frowned in indignation as they trekked after the boys.

There unfortunately wasn't much to do as they walked besides look around, making the trip rather boring. And though they dressed lightly they all soon became drenched in sweat due to the humidity of the jungle. Bu they made their way, occasionally stopping to pick at some edible fruits to keep their energy up.

The sun went down as they were a few miles away from the Kinnaran border. They decided to make camp. They set up their tents and decided who would keep watch as they prepared supper. Soon they all sat around the fire enjoying some jerky and each other's company as they talked and asked Havolian about the crystal caves. He said he knew where they were. But getting to them would prove to be tricky. If possible he said they should try to avoid the Kinnarans' enemy who inhabited that section of the jungle.

They agreed, not wanting to get into an unnecessary fight. After a bit more discussion everyone save Wally and Ella turned in for the night.

The initiates switched watched every couple of hours before the sun rose, prompting them all to rise and continue their way to the border. Within an hour and a half they reached it.

They all stopped as they saw what they believed was the 'official' border of the territories. They couldn't help but stare grimly at the skulls hanging from trees and perched upon spears planted in the ground. They couldn't help but noticed how the skulls looked very humanoid like. Almost like the skull of a Kinnaran.

"Anybody want to turn back, now the time," Havolian said as he exchanged a glance with all of them. They all remained where they were. "Well alright then," he said with a smile. With a breath they all steeled themselves as they crossed over the borders and into enemy territory.

The jungle didn't change much in terrain as they went. But their was a strange feeling of danger all around them. They kept darting their eyes back and forth, scanning the trees for any signs of the enemy. From the gaps in the trees they spied a distant mountain peak. Havolian pointed it out, saying that was where the crystal caves were.

They all smiled and were about to continue when Wally came to a sudden stop.

He glanced around, canid ears turning back and forth. He narrowed his eyes as he looked into the foliage. "Anyone hear that?" he asked lowly.

The others all listened closely, not detecting anything out of the ordinary. It was quiet.

"I don't hear anything," Emma said.

"Exactly," Ella said, understanding what Wally was getting at. There were no birds chirping. No animals rustling about. It was too eerily quiet.

Wally took in a whiff of air through his nose before tensing up. He growled, finger twitching and hair standing on end as he looked up into the trees. "I smell something," he said in warning. The initiates drew their swords and huddled together in preparation, keeping an eye on the tree tops. They all began to sense danger and aggressive feeling. Coming from all around them.

And then from the treeline an object flew at them. Raising her sword up Nuna blocked with the flat of the blade, deflecting the object away. They all looked to see a spear lying on the ground.

"Ambush!" Havo called out. More spears flew from the trees and at them. But the initiates had trained for this. it was just like lightsaber practice and deflecting blaster bolts. Their swords whistled through the air as they swatted and batted the spears out of the air from all directions. They kept it up, covering for each other as the assault suddenly stopped.

They paused, waiting for more. And then with a battle cry several figure leapt from the tree to pounce on them. The initiates rolled out of the way as the figures landed. They wore wooden masks with carved and painted faces for intimidation. They weren't overly big, about as tall as the initiates themselves and thin with hunching statues.

They were armed with rusty jagged daggers and spiked clubs. Strips of cloth were draped sloppily over their body in what the initiates assumed was their attempt at clothing.

They charged them with battle cries, weapons poised in the air. The initiates spread out to gain room as they met them in battle.

The warriors lacked the skilled technique of the Kinnaran people, going instead for brute strength and wild attacks that had the initiates staggering back from every blow. But with tier training and Force enhanced reflexes they were able to dodge and weave away from their attacks.

Havolian spun under a powerful swing as the enemy's club sailed over his head to imbed in a tree. As he tried to yank it out Havo delivered a powerful kick to his chin, causing him to stagger back with a pained howl.

Wrath parried a strike from a dagger before kicking his opponent in the chest. He went rolling away with a shout.

Lan Wu leapt over a low sweep at her legs and twirled around a downward sing. With a well placed high kick she had the enemy staggering to the side from the her powerful blow.

Nemo parried a side swing from another's club and as he tried to swing at him again he grabbed his wrist with his metal hand. With a hard squeeze the enemy cried out in pain, dropping his weapon as Nem rammed his elbow into his face to knock him unconscious.

With a thrust of their palm Emma, Nuna, and Claire threw several of them into the trees painfully.

With frustrated cried and howls the enemy climbed back into the trees. The initiates waited, weapons still up and on alert.

"Oooh ah, oooh. Fight like Kinnarans. But are not Kinnarans," one of them said from the trees.

"What are they?!"

"What are you!?"

"You not Kinnarans!"

The figures shouted down at them in angry confusion. Clearly recognizing the influence of their enemy in the initiates' fighting styles.

"What are you!?"

"We're Jedi," Wrath called out.

Then it was silent as the enemy seemed to take this in.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they all shrieked at once.

"Jedi!" one them screamed. Their shouts began to fade into the distance as they retreated.

The initiates waited for a few more moments, remaining on alert. But soon enough they sensed no danger and relaxed.

"That wasn't so bad," Nemo commented with a shrug. He looked down at the unconscious enemy still at his feet. The other exchanged a glance, surrounding him as Nemo knelt down. He reached out with his robotic hand and grabbed the edge of the mask before lifting it up and off of him.

When it was gone they all looked into the face of a strange monkey like species. He had muddy brown fur noticeable lower canines.

"Ugly little thing," Claire said with a shudder. It suddenly sprang to life, prompting them all to scream in surprise before it leapt up into the trees and fled.

They all took deep breaths to slow their racing hearts as they let the rush of adrenaline fade.

But after they had calmed they all smiled and laughed. That had been their first real battle since their training. Not practice, not sparring, but against real enemies that had tried to kill them. And they'd won. They all cheered and gave a high five.

"Alright, let's keep going. But remembers guys, stealth mode," Havolian reminded them. They all nodded as they sheathed their swords and attempted to continue forward as quietly as they could. They reached a place that looked good to set up camp and tied up their stuff off the ground before they continued on. Soon they reached the mountains.

They crouched down peering through the vegetation for any signs of the enemy. When it looked like there was none they approached, eventually reaching the cliff face before they began to climb. They needed to find an entrance. A way in.

With his sharp claws Wally took the lead. He came upon a ledge with a small opening just big enough to squeeze through. He smiled to himself before peeking over the edge and down at his friends to wave them up. Soon they clambered into the ledge before squeezing through the crack and inside the mountain.

It was dark, but they could spy light coming from further in. They tip toed in slowly, peeking downward into the bowels of the mountain. They made out torches along the walls along with rope bridges. They spied no one but could hear the sound of metal on stone echoing from somewhere.

With his better hearing Wally too point, dropping down to land on a lower edge and following the sounds. The other trailed behind, looking around. It looked as if this chamber had been all mined out. But after going through a tunnel they soon entered another. The looked down to see more of the strange monkey people carrying pickaxes as they hacked into the walls.

Nuna looked around before her eyes landed on their prize. She gave Emma's arm a tug to grab her attention. When Emma looked at her she pointed downward to a large wooden container filled to the brim with different colored crystals.

"Havolian," Emma whispered just loud enough for him to hear. When he looked to her she pointed out the crystals. Glancing around he saw that every miner had a small basket near them to deposits any crystals they mined from the stone wall. he guessed when they'd gathered a sufficient amount they dumped it into the central container. Havolian gave a nod. He scanned the room, taking count of at least 20 miners.

Havolian ushered everyone close as he told them his plan, to split up and mind trick everyone into leaving the room. They all nodded and prepared, and when he gave the signal they split up. They caught the miners completely off guard, waiting for the the right moment when they'd drop down and mind trick them. They told them that they shouldn't be here and that they should be mining in another part of the mountain. One by one the miners' eyes glazed over and they picked up their tools and left the room.

The initiates exchanged a glance proudly as they made their way to the center of the room to the large pile of crystals. There were so many colors to choose from.

"Me first," Havo said as he raised his arm up. He reached his hand out, only to have Emma swat it away. He reeled his hand back with a yelp before glaring at her.

"Ladies first, if you please," she said smugly. Havolian rolled his eyes but took a step back. Emma scanned the pile before grabbing a small handful of blue crystals. When the others looked at her in question she shrugged. "A few spare wouldn't hurt right?"

The other hummed, seeing a good point. One by one everyone stepped up, grabbing a few crystals in their preferred color before stuffing them in their pockets. After everyone had a turn they exchanged a glance, with nods all around they decided it was time to go.

Wally's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked to everyone and mouthed 'hide'. The initiates all leapt ran from the center of the room to leap up and hide in the crevices, cracks, and indentations along the wall. They all watched as the miners returned, tools in hand and rushing back to their previous positions.

And following after them was the biggest one they'd seen yet. He towered over the others, standing at nearly eight feet in height. He walked with his feet and knuckled, wearing a long fur cape and a pointed metal hat. He was broad shoulder and the initiates could tell he was without a doubt strong.

"Work! All you! Work! Dig! Find more pretties!" he shouted to all of the miners. The miners all double timed it, digging away in obvious fear. The big monkey gave a growl before smiling in satisfaction. He walked over to the big pile, staring at them with a greedy smile.

"Pretties...my pretties...all mine," he murmured to himself. As he stared at the crystals he suddenly smelled something peculiar. He breathed deeply, detecting a strange odor of salt and seawater. He pressed his nose to the ground taking in more scents. Metal, fruit, flowers, and...

"KINNARAN!" the monkey suddenly roared in outrage. He threw his hands up and howled in rage as he recognized the scent of his people's sworn enemies. The miners all stopped working, staring at their leader as he howled and beat the ground in anger.

"Kinnaran! Here!" he shouted out. His eyes suddenly fell to the floor as he spied a trail of crystal, leading to the cave wall. The initiates followed the trail before their eyes landed on Wally's hiding spot. Wally checked his pockets, only to find he'd made a hole at the bottom.

Well when you have claws on the ends of your fingers these things tend to happen every so often. The big monkey stared at the ground as he began following the trail of crystals. Wally tensed up and cursed to himself. The others' hearts all hammered anxiously, Wally was in trouble. He'd be caught for sure.

Seeing no particular choice one of them leapt into action.

Havolian leapt to his feet, drawing attention of one of the miners.

"Intruder!" the miner shouted as he pointed at him. The others all caught sight of him. They began to shout and cry out angrily.

"Get intruder! Get!" the big monkey shouted. The other monkeys all roared, shrieked, and shouted as they started scaling the wall and at him. The first one to reach him swung their pick axe at him. But Havo drew his sword and sliced through the handle before kicking him over the edge.

Without relaying a plan he leapt from the ledge and ran out of the room.

"Get intruder!" the big monkey shouted as he and his followers ran after him. Soon the room was empty. The initiates exchanged a panicked glance.

"Everyone else get out of here. I'm heading after them to help Havo," Wrath said. He leapt down before following the mob in pursuit.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. No way were they running and leaving the other behind. They all drew their swords and leapt down to pursue. Right as they were about to run out of the tunnel another mob of monkey people ran by to join the chase. Unfortunately one of them happened to stop and notice the others just standing there.

"Intruders!" he shouted to alert his comrades. The monkeys all started filing into the room. With the numbers starting to shift out of their favor the initiates opted for retreat. They began making their way back to the crack they'd come in at with the monkeys still very much in pursuit.

They ran along a rope bridge, when they reached the other side Lan Wu and Nemp turned around and thrst their hands forward. The monkeys were shoved back and off the bridge, allowing them to slice through the ropes and let it fall away. But the monkeys weren't so easily deterred as they scaled the wall, all screaming and chittering away.

The initiates were almost home free when from out of the wall more monkeys sprang out from seemingly nowhere. One pounced on Nuna, tackling her to the floor. She rolled with it before kicking it off of her. Another one took its place, fangs bared and prepared to bite into her. But its fangs broke on metal as Nemo punched it away.

He tried to help Nuna up, only for the rest of the horde to catch up and leap onto them.

"Guys run!" Nemo called back.

Lan Wu, Emma, Ella, Claire, and Wally were all hesitant to go, but seeing the armed horde closing in and armed they retreated. The mob began to tie up Nuna and Nemo while some split off to continue the chase.

Nemo and Nuna exchanged a glance. This was probably bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, though they'd put up one hell of a fight and had given them a hell of a chase Havolian and Wrath had been caught. Their hands were bound behind their backs and they were roughly shoved to their knees before the big monkey.

"You intruders. Come to steal crystal?" he seemed to ask. Havo and Wrath exchanged a glance and remained silent. The big monkey glared at them before leaning down and taking a whiff of their scent. He suddenly reeled back with wide eyes. "Kinnaran!" he roared aloud. The other monkeys shrieked in anger, teeth and jaws snapping. The big monkey beat his chest and slammed his heavy hands against the ground.

"You belong to Monkey King now," the big monkey said. "You dig. Be slaves. Find pretties. Forever," he said with finality. Havo and Wrath set their jaws and looked him dead in the eyes. "Cage. Put them in cages!" the king called out. They were hauled to their feet before being dragged and shoved harshly along. His minions showed him Nemo and Nuna as well.

His declaration was the same for Nemo as it was for Wrath and Havolian. He was now a slave and would serve forever in the mines. Nuna however he seemed to take a particular interest in. Calling her a 'pretty'. She was deemed worthy to be his pet.

He kept her in a hanging cage in his throne room.

He was informed of the initiates who had fled and escaped. He ordered them captured and brought back to be added as slaves as wells.

Havo and Wrath sat in hanging metal cages.

"I bet I'd be making out with my girlfriend right about now," he muttered sourly. "For the record, I blame you for this Havolian."

Havolian kept his face blank as he began thinking of a plan.

"Noted."

* * *

 **things never go as planned.**

 **And if anyone wonders why these crystal created o distubance iin the Force it's becuase they are devoid of Force, no natural attunment like Kyber and Adegan crystal most Jedi use.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adventure!**

Though her face didn't show it, Nuna was VERY unhappy. She sat in a hanging metal cage in the Monkey King's throne room. The ape man apparently had a fondness for things he deemed pretty. And unfortunately for her, Nuna, with her lilac hair, blue skin, yellow face markings, and golden eyes fell into that category. So the King intended to have her as his pet, he fawned over her, muttering about how pretty she was.

If she could. Nuna would be frowning in disgust as he blatantly stared at her with a happy grin, breathing right in her face with his rancid breath. She wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"You hungry pretty?" the King asked. Nuna remained silent, keeping her gaze off of him. The King took her silence as a yes. He whirled around to point to his subjects. "You! Fetch food for my pretty!" he shouted. The smaller monkey's ran off to find food for their king's pet.

With that the king smiled and clapped to himself in delight at his new pet.

Nuna was VERY unhappy!

* * *

"Well this is just great," Wrath muttered aloud. He was in a hanging metal cage in what was likely the dungeon of the mines. Keeping him company were Nemo and Havolian. "How the heck are we going to get out of this Havolian?"

"Break out, find Nuna, and sneak past the guards. Simple enough," Havo said with a shrug.

"And what about these?" Wrath asked with a frown as he shook the bars of his cage.

Havolian rolled his eyes. "These aren't exactly energy shields they're keeping us in Wrath. The locking mechanism is pretty simple."

"Oh...right," Wrath said in realization. He took a look at the lock. He was sure he could probably open it with the Force if he had to. Suddenly he hissed as something jabbed at his leg. He looked down to see one of the monkey people jabbing him with a spear.

"Stop talking you! Quiet!" one of the guards commanded.

"I don't like these guys," Wrath said with a frown.

"Agreed," Nemo piped in agreement.

"Don't worry guys. We'll get out of this," Havolian said confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile, running through the jungle were the remaining initiates. They'd escaped the mines, but were still being pursued. Their enemies leapt through the trees, throwing spears that were sometimes only narrowly dodged. There were simply too many to fight. They wanted to go back for their comrades, but if they were captured as well then no one would be able to save them.

Suddenly from the trees a monkey swung down on a vine ahead of the group. He had a spiked club in hand. His arm was cocked back to deliver a swing. With a little burst of speed Lan Wu leapt ahead of the group and at him. WIth a mid air spin she threw her legs out, landing a solid kick to the monkey's face and sending him sprawling to the floor. She landed on her feet and resumed running.

"Emma! What do we do!? We can't keep going like this forever?" Claire shouted.

As Emma was trying to formulate a plan Wally detected the faint smell of water. "I smell water. Might be a river! Monkey's don't swim," Wally suggested.

Emma nodded. "Lead the way." Wally veered to the right and the others followed. Soon enough they could hear the sounds of running water ahead. Then they could spy the river through the trees. They could see the current looked swimable.

"Jump in!" Emma shouted. Without stopping they jumped into the river, plunging in one by one feet first and disappearing beneath the water's surface. Their pursuers skidded to a stop, scanning the surface of the water in search of them. They saw nothing.

"Downstream. Follow! Find!" one of them called out as he pointed downstream where they'd likely wash up at. They all cried out in agreement as they followed the river.

* * *

Back at the monkey king's mountain the three recently acquired slaves were being put to work. The three of them worked on a wall, their wrists and feet bound in metal shackles as they hacked into it with their pick axes. If they slowed down or let up their overseers would jab at them with their spears.

"You work slave. Dig. Find pretties for King," one of them said as he gave Havolian a jab in the lower back. The Sephi teen frowned, trying to control himself and not lose it in front of all the armed guard who they had no hope of defeating.

Wrath's frown had not gone away. He was beyond frustrated at how quickly things had gone bad. He didn't even want to come on this trip in the first place. He just wanted to make out with his hot girlfriend! Why him!

Nemo stayed silent as he bore with the manual labor. He was sure they could find a way out. They just needed to be patient. In the meantime he hoped the others had gotten away. It might get them in trouble but he hoped they'd go back to the Temple for help.

* * *

Nuna tried not to gag and retch as the Monkey King greedily dug into his pile of fruit his minions had brought him. He gave a few to Nuna before stuffing his face, sloppily eating and tearing into everything within reach. Fruit juice dribbled down his chin and stained his facial fur. When he was done he licked at his hands before ordering his servants to clean it up.

He walked up to Nuna's cage to stare at her. "Pretty. So pretty. Eat pretty," he said as he poked her with a giant finger. Nuna's face was blank, but inside she was wearing the biggest frown the world had ever seen! "Oh. Pretty see my pretties!" the Monkey suddenly said excitedly. He unhooked the cage from its wire and carried it with Nuna still inside out of the room. After a few winding corridors he came into a large room with a large sunlit opening. In the middle of the room was a large pile of crystals. And as she glanced around Nuna could also make out other things like Kinnaran swords and jewelry along with vibrantly colored animal pelts. She realized that this was his collection of pretty things.

"Pretties. So pretties," the Monkey King muttered with a dazed and happy smile. Nuna could tell the Monkey King obviously valued his possessions over anything else in the world, even his own subjects. She really wanted to get out of this. Now!

* * *

Downstream the river current slowed. Wally paddled to the shore before crawling into the rocky surface and flopping down gasping for air. Behind him as Ella, also trudging out of the water before falling to her knees. Finally Lan Wu emerged, pulling along Emma and Claire.

As she set them down they rolled over onto their backs, breathing heavy and ragged as they gave her a tired smile.

"Thanks Lan Wu," Emma breathed out. Claire nodded in agreement. Lan Wu smiled at them. Fighting the current had been difficult. Emma and Claire had nearly been swept away if it weren't for Lan Wu and her natural skill in the water

The initiates all took a moment to rest. But they guessed they were still likely being tracked and it was only a matter of time before the monkeys showed up. One by one they picked themselves up. Wally paused to shake the water off himself like a dog before they walked into the jungle.

It was hours later when their pursuers found their tracks and followed them into the jungle. But the initiates had gotten smart. They leapt into the trees and from branch to branch to thrown them off. And finally after a few hours as the sun was setting they rested in a large tree, each on sleeping on a branch as they took turns watching for the enemy throughout the night.

The initiates back at the mountain slept in their hanging cages, weary from the day' work in the mines.

Nuna had the misfortune of sleeping with the king. The large ape man slept in his trophy room, huge arms wrapped around her cage and holding her close throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning Wally was the first to awaken. He yawned before stretching out on the limb and taking a look around. As he shook off the remnants of sleep he became more and more aware of his surroundings. His ears suddenly twitched. He sniffed the air, detecting faint traces of the enemy on the wind.

He looked to his comrades to see them all sleeping. He realized they must have all dozed off, forgetting that one of them was supposed to be on guard at all time. He got up as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the branches before making his way over to them. He woke Emma first, gently nudging her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open, taking him in as she furrowed her brow. "Wal-" Wally slapped a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips. He pointed down at the ground, eyes serious as he passed along a silent message. Emma was on alert. She gave him a nod as she pulled away and began waking the others.

Soon they were all awake and on alert. Looking down at the jungle floor to see the foliage rustling and shaking as the enemy drew nearer. Their hands were on the hilts of their swords as they prepared to engage them they had to. They looked to Wally, he looked to them and raised his hands up to show he could make out at least ten of them.

They watched the ground, waiting as they drew nearer and nearer before they seemingly passed by the tree and kept going. The initiates held their breaths and strained their hearing to see if they could detect any sign of them still in the area. But after what seemed like ages of silence they heard nothing. They breathed a little easier and smiled.

But suddenly the wind shifted, carrying a scent right under Wally's nose. His eyes widened as he whirled around and swiped the air with his sword. He sliced through a bola, making it fall away to the ground. "Behind us!" he shouted. The initiates turned to see the monkeys rushing at them through the trees, armed with swords knives and bolas as they leapt and swung from branch to branch with frightening speed.

Emma could see how well they could move in the tree tops. Much better than they could. They stood no chance fighting in the tree tops, especially not with their numbers.

"To the ground!" she called out. The initiates leapt off their branches to plummet to the jungle floor below. They all landed in a crouch before leaping to their feet and continuing to run. The monkeys stayed in the trees while some pursued from the ground, all shouting and baring their teeth as they chased them down.

The initiates didn't have a plan. There were simply too many. They would just swarm and jump them all at once, giving them no hope of fighting back. Emma's mind raced as she ran.

As they went Ella suddenly perked up. She could sense something in the distance. "This way!" she shouted as she suddenly veered left. The initiates simply followed after her, not really seeing any other option in mind. They ran, and ran, and ran some more before they came upon a small rock formation with a cave. Ella smiled, but she stopped as she heard one of her friends cry out. She turned around to see Lan Wu's on the ground, legs snagged by a bola.

The Gungan girl quickly cut through her restraints and leapt to her feet. She drew her sword and slowly backed away to stand beside her friends as the monkeys began circling them. Ella backed closer to the cave, looking over her shoulder and calling out with the Force.

The initiates stared their enemy down, eyeing the sinister fanged grins and jagged edged weapons warily as they expected a fight. Their backs were to the wall. Flight was no longer an option. That left only fight.

The leader among them gave a few grunts and calls as he ordered the other to get ready to attack. They all tensed up in preparation when to the initiates confusion their eyes all bugged out of their head in terror. A shadow suddenly passed over their heads before a huge green shape landed in front of them.

Before them was an all too familiar giant green jungle cat

With a breath the king of the jungle let loose a thunderous roar. The initiates felt the very power coming from him in their bones. The monkey people all shouted in fear, turning tail and falling over themselves as they fled the jungle king.

All in the jungle feared the king.

The jungle king kept roaring, calling out to all in the jungle that this was his territory. As the screams of the monkey people faded into the distance he silenced, relaxing before turning around to face the initiates. They all tensed up, fear that he was going to make a meal of them welling up inside.

But to their surprise Ella walked right past them and up to the big cat. When she reached him he rubbed his giant head against her face in greeting while purring in delight. Ella giggled, rubbing the big cat under the chin with a smile.

"Is that?"

"Yep," Ella finished. Her friends all gawked at her as she rubbed the big cat like he was some kind of house pet. "So? We going to save the others?" Ella asked as she looked back at them. They all arched a brow, wondering what she had in mind when the big cat suddenly dropped down to rest on his stomach. Emma grabbed onto its fur and leapt up to sit on its back.

She looked at them expectantly. They smiled back excitedly as they leapt up. The cat had no trouble supporting them all.

"Hang on!" Ella said to the others. With that she leaned in, whispering to the big cat. With a growl the big cat started jogging before breaking out in a run. The initiates held on tight, squeezing their thighs together as the jungle made way for the Monkey King's mountain. And their friends.

* * *

"Yes you, work you!" the Monkey King shouted down as he watched the three prisoners work. At his side was Nuna, in her cage and still very displeased with the current situation. She'd much rather be digging with her friends than be stuck at the Monkey King's side 24/7 as his current favorite 'pretty'.

"Dig! Find more! More pretties!" he called out.

His subjects shouted in agreement as they gave the slaves a nudge. The three boys were not amused, faces holding frowns as they mined. The monkey people had hardly given them any breakfast, nor a chance to rest. They'd mined out many crystals after hours of work and yet the Monkey King never seemed satisfied as he demanded they find more.

Out of all of them Nemo was faring worst. This environment was a little too dry for his taste. He'd had little water and it was starting to get to him. He wobbled before falling to a knee. The monkey people all chittered and shouted angirly at him. Demanding he get up and keep mining.

"Nemo, you alright?" Havolian asked in concern.

Nemo gave a small nod. "Yeah," he said tiredly as he picked himself up and raised his pickaxe over his head to continue. They began digging once again, watched closely by the armed guard.

"Ok. So any ideas know it all?" Wrath whispered beside him.

"We could use a distraction," Havolian said with a shrug.

Wrath rolled his eyes. Hours and that was all he'd come up with? "And where pray tell, are we going to get that?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" came an echoed shout from somewhere in the mine. They all looked to see a panicked group of monkeys rushing in, mouths open as they screamed in terrors, arms waving in the air in panic.

And then a roar sounded throughout the tunnels as through a corridor a huge green jungle cat came barreling into the room. The monkey guards and dropped their weapons in horror as the green monster of the forest had entered their home. Even the Monkey King paled, scooping up his pretty with a terrified shout as he fled to his private chambers. The big cat ran up to three boys, they initially panicked and tried to run, but stopped when they spotted their friends sitting atop its back.

Their friends leapt down.

"You guys ok?" Emma asked in concern. They all nodded, and with some focus and bowed head they snapped their bonds with Force.

"Where's Nuna?" Emma asked.

"The King's got her. Took her as his pet. Up there," Wrath responded as he pointed to an opening higher up. They nodded as they prepared to get their comrade. They began leaping up as Ella gave the jungle king a goodbye. It gave her a lick and nuzzled her face before it began chasing the other monkeys deeper into the mines.

The initiates sensed their comrade and made their way to her only to find her in the King's throne room. He sat on his wooden throne, clutching Nuna's cage to his chest.

"Go away you! Go! My pretty!" the King shouted at them with bared fangs.

Nuna waved to them beckoning them to get her out before she lost her mind.

"Let her go monkey man," Wrath demanded.

The Monkey King narrowed his eyes, reaching a hand behind his throne and pulling out a large spike club nearly as big as Nuna. He dropped her cage as he stared them down.

"MINE!" he shouted as he charged them, swinging his club above his head. He swung wildly, wide arcs forcing the initiates back. There was no parrying or blocking his strikes, they were simply too strong and their enemy simply too powerful. As he focused on some of the others Emma tried to get past him and at Nuna, only for him leap at her and swing.

Emma leapt back as his club collided with the ground, smashing into the stone floor with his monstrous strength.

"You no touch my-" Suddenly Nuna leapt onto his shoulders from behind. She could have gotten herself quite easily all along there was just never a time. She slapped her hands over the King's ears. He dropped his club and slapped his hands down over his ears to try to drown out the ringing. Nuna lept off of him and ran to stand beside her friends.

When the ringing stopped and the world had ceased spinning he face them once again. He tried reaching for his club, only to have it yanked away from him by an invisible force. He howled angrily, stomping, slapping the ground, and beating his chest before he charged them.

The initiates leapt out of the way. But Ella came at him with a slash. With startling reflexes he caught her wrist in one hand while ripping her sword out of her hand with the other before tossing it away. Before he could do anything Wally leapt onto his arm and sank his teeth into it. With a pained shout he dropped Ella. But he struck out with his leg.

Wally was stunned as his hand like feet gripped him by the front of his robes before the King did a flip and slammed him to the floor. The King kicked his weapon away and increased pressed to crush the wolf teen under his foot when Lan Wu kicked him in the back of his knees. The King staggered forward and off Wally before turning to around to face the Gungan girl, only to have a painful metal fist collide with the side of his face.

He turned to face Nemo, swinging at him with his huge arms as the Mon Cala teen ducked and weaved out of the way. He rolled under a powerful swing before rising onto a knee. He raised a hand up and pulled it to him as Ella sailed as Claire sailed at the back of the King's head with her leg out. With added power from Nemo's Force pull she struck the King squarely in the back of the head, knocking his hat off as he nearly toppled over.

Then it turned into a nine vs. one brawl as the initiates charged him together. Many blows were exchanged as the initiates got in hits and slashes. But the King was giving as good as he got as he managed to bat them aside, snatch them out of the air and toss them like rag dolls, and overwhelm them with his power and strength.

He threw Ella into one of the walls. She slumped down and groaned, rubbing the back of her head in pain before a glint of metal cause her to look up to see the King hurl a dagger at her. Before it could reach her wally leapt in front of its path and grabbed it out of the air with his teeth.

As the King glared at the wolf teen he suddenly fell to his knees as Nuna, Emma, and Claire ran into him from behind. Before he could get up Lan Wu spun on her heel and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick across his face. He spun around from the Force, dazed and giving Nemo the opportunity to deliver a powerful punch to his stomach and knock the air out of him.

Wally bit him in the thigh as Ella gave the back of his knee a quick slice. As he cried out in pain Wrath was in the air, coming down to deliver a powerful heel drop to the back of the kings head to slam him face first into the ground. They all leapt back to catch their breaths, hoping that maybe that had done it. But to their dismay the King started to rise, pushing himself to his feet with grunts.

"Guys. A little teamwork?" Havo suggested. They stood at his sides as the Monkey King picked himself up. As he did they began to focus, calling on the Force as they pulled their hands back. As the King lifted his head to glare they all thrust their hands forward.

With a shout an invisible wall rammed into the King and sent him flying, crashing through his own throne to slam into the cave wall.

The initiates waited, still prepared to fight if it came down to it. But to the relief the Monkey King seemed to be out cold. They all sighed and gave each other smiles, only to hear the sounds of the King's minions coming from outside. Lots of them too.

"This way!" Nuna shouted as she ran out of the room. She led them to the King's room full of his collection. She pointed out the opening in the ceiling before she leapt up and through it. The others followed suite. They ran across the mountain tops and to the jungle to find safety. But from hidden crags and crack in the mountain the enemy leapt out to block their path.

The initiates formed a circle as they were surrounded. And to their dismay the King approached, being helped along by his subjects. He looked at them as several lumps were already beginning to form on his head.

"Kill them!" he shouted out in rage. The monkeys all brandished their weapons and bared their teeth as they prepared to leap at them. The initiates got ready.

"Enough!"

Everyone froze before looking up. The monkeys' stomachs dropped while the initiates hearts soared. From the sky Queen Tooth and her royal guard descended. And hovering in the sky was her personal cruiser. Her guard was armed with swords, spears, and blaster as they surrounded their queen.

Queen Tooth dropped in front of the initiates to hover in front of the King.

"This is over Monkey King. The children are under my protection and I will be taking them home," Tooth said matter of factly.

The Monkey King snarled before rearing up. "No! Thieves! Tresspassers! They no go! They stay! Die for stealing pretties from me!" he shouted.

The Queen snorted, already of the King's greed and lust for pretty objects. Tooth looked over her shoulder at the children. "Empty your pockets. All of you," she commanded.

"What? You know what we had to go through to get these things?" Wrath shouted in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes, using her queenly glare. The initiates grumbled in defeat as they miserably emptied their pockets, dropping their crystals on the ground, allowing the monkeys to crawl forward and scoop them up.

"There. Now you have all your pretties," Tooth said to the King.

This only seemed to make the King angrier. "NO! THEY TRESPASS! THEY DIE! I KILL!" he howled out. His minions flinched, but Tooth stood her ground.

"These children are under my people's protection Your Highness. If you really want to get at them then it will mean war between our people," she warned. She moved closer, hovering a few inches from his face as she placed a hand on the hilt of the sword at her hip.

"And we both know what happened the lost time you and I fought," she said dangerously. She waited, staring into his eyes as she awaited his answer.

The Monkey King glared back, body rigid as he bared his teeth. But with a huff he took a step back. "Go."

Tooth nodded as she hovered back to the initiates. She sternly glared at them as her guard scooped them up and carried them into the air and onto the ship awaiting them. Inside the ship it was silent. Tooth stared out the front viewport as the floating city drew nearer and nearer.

They'd arrived just in time. Luckily as one of the Kinnarans had been cleaning Havolian's room she'd found a map and scrolls of his notes on the crystal cave. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together, especially since all the initiates had suddenly decided to take an unsupervised camping trip.

"That was foolish of you. All of you," she said as she looked over her shoulder and at them. They had the decency to look ashamed, and they nodded in agreement. "I will be informing your Masters about this," she added.

They groaned. So much for not getting in trouble.

* * *

After the Jedi were made aware of their little adventure, they commended the children on their skill and fighting ability. Complimenting them on the fact that they had managed to hold their own in real combat. The initiates thought they were off the hook. But then Hiccup and Elsa concluded that their trip proved they lacked discipline and maturity.

In the end they deemed they were not yet ready for the responsibility that came with having a lightsaber after their reckless adventure. The initiates had nothing to say and simply nodded in agreement.

"Well that sucks," Havolian commented as he and Wrath walked the halls of the Temple.

"Could have been worse," Wrath said with a shrug. Havo shrugged back. They were both happy to be alive and glad they only come back with minor scrapes and bruises. Wrath smiled to himself, yeah, things in the end worked out...pretty okay in his opinion.

He looked ahead as Saphine suddenly rounded a corner. he smiled and opened his mouth to greet her when she suddenly locked eyes with him. She was glaring. Boy was she glaring.

"Wrath I am dropping you," she said with a scowl.

Wrath furrowed his brows in confusion. Trying to make sense of what she'd just said. "Do you mean dumping?"

"Yes. That. I am dumping you," she corrected.

"Oh." Wrath blinked before it clicked. "WHAT!? WHY?" he suddenly shouted. This couldn't be happening. He'd just gotten a girlfriend.

"You lied to me! You went into the forbidden territory. You said you were going camping."

"Well technically we did go camping. We just also happened-" he closed his mouth when he noticed his words were not helping.

"You are an idiot Wrath Borak! We are done!" she said with finality. She crossed her arms over her chest as her wings rapidly beat to carry her away.

Wrath just stood there, eyes glued to the spot where Saphine had just been standing. His girlfriend of five days had just dumped him.

Havolian just stood behind him awkwardly. He'd witnessed the whole things. There wasn't much to say.

But he managed to find the words that pretty much summed the situation up. He sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt."

* * *

 **new chap. You didnt' think we were done so soon now did you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**The New Wrath Borak**

Wrath's face was blank, even as he and Hiccup came out of hyperspace upon his colony. Hiccup had come on a mission to look for any potential enlistees for the rebel alliance. The Zabrak people's skills in various fields would make them an excellent asset in the war against the Empire. And since it was Wrath's home he decided to bring Wrath along for a visit.

He glanced back, hoping to see the Zabrak teen smile. But his eyes were glued to the floor, sitting in his chair with a cloud of sadness hanging over his head. He didn't need the Force to determine his mood. From what the other initiates had told him, Wrath had been dumped by his girlfriend after the initiates had gone on their little adventure. He been bummed since then and hadn't talked to Havolian in several days.

As they came into orbit and prepared to land Hiccup stood up and walked over to him. The Zabrak only looked up when the Knight placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" The Zarak looked down and offered a small shrug in response. Hiccup sighed. "I kind of know what you're going through Wrath. I had...let's just say a rough patch with Merida at first," Hiccup said to empathize with him.

Wrath looked up curiously. "So what happened?"

"Well I stopped being an idiot and apologized. I also realized that I wanted to be with her and was willing to do whatever it took to get her back," he explained. He gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled. "Things will get better Wrath. And if you want to be with her, don't give up just yet."

* * *

Wrath walked the streets of his home as Hiccup was at the town square looking at possible enlistees. Wrath looked around, hardly believing he'd been gone from home for nearly a year already. Everything felt and looked the same, and yet different at the same time.

As he was walking someone suddenly stepped into his path. He bumped into them slightly, rebounding back a step. "Oh sorry about that," Wrath apologized.

A Zabrak girl his age whipped around to glare at him, but she blinked and her eyes widened in surprise. "Wrath?" the girl asked in astonishment.

"Oh hey Vooli," Wrath greeted.

"Hey Wrath," Vooli said as she looked him up and down. Vooli had been one of Wrath's peers when he still lived there. She also happened to have been his former crush. She had on a black tank with blue pants and dark boots with fingerless gloves.

Wrath cocked a brow, noting her strange stare. "What wrong Vooli?"

"You look...different," she said in a strange wonder.

"Do I?" Wrath said as he looked down at himself. He was wearing his Jedi robes. And to him he looked the same as he always had. But in the eyes of one of his peers his changes were quite obvious. He'd gotten taller and leaner from his constant physical training. And there was no more of his old reluctance to meet her eye.

Vooli couldn't fight the slight blush that crept to her cheek as she looked at the old loser that was once Wrath.

"Vooli?" Wrath said to get her attention

Vooli snapped from her daze and put on her best smile. "Oh wow Wrath it is just so good to see you," she said as she batted her eyes at him.

"Yeah, good to see you too," Wrath said in confusion. This was strange. Vooli had never spoken to him for more than thirty seconds. She always looked him over and purposely ignored him. "Uh, see you I guess," he said as he prepared to walk around her.

She suddenly blocked his path. "Aw come on, I haven't seen you in like forever. Let's hang out a bit."

Wrath's confusion only continued to grow. But he didn't want to be rude so he shrugged in acceptance. Vooli beamed as she wrapped an arm around his and pulled him along. All day Vooli dragged him around, clinging to him, smiling, and blatantly flirting with him. But all the while Wrath could just tell something was wrong. It wasn't just this strange out of nowhere behavior, it was also the strange feeling he could sense through the Force. Her feelings just weren't there.

Not like when he was with Saphine. When he was with Saphine her eyes would sparkle with affection. And he could feel her joy that seemed to stem from him just being near her. Saphine gave him butterflies and filled his insides with warmth.

He used to think being with Vooli would make him feel that way. But maybe...maybe he just didn't like Vooli anymore.

As Vooli continued to babble away about something Wrath didn't care in the least about he stood up.

"Well it's been good catching up Vooli. But I'm going to head home and see my family," Wrath said as he interrupted. She blinked in surprise as she watched him turn his back on her. Offense and indignation welled up within her.

As Wrath prepared to walk away the last voice from the person he didn't ever want to see again cut through the air to grate on his ears.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Wrath Borak!"

Wrath sighed and suppressed a groan as he turned to face his old tormentor. Draag had the same sinister sneer he always had. But now instead of striking fear and apprehension in the teen he was now just annoyed. He stared blankly at Draag as he and his friends stared him down.

"Hey Draag. Guys. Good to see you. But I gotta go," Wrath said as he turned away from them.

"Hey get back here Wrath!" Wrath stopped to look over his shoulder, he saw Draag's eyes narrowed into a glare. "What? You think you're better than us just because you're a Jedi now? Too cool to hang out with the likes of us non Force sensitives? I bet you're still a lousy fighter," Draag spat at him.

Wrath narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at the insult.

"Oh, getting mad Wrath? How about we spar, just like old times and see what you've learned?" Draag taunted as he patted his vibroblade at his hip. Wrath almost immediately accepted on the spot. Eager to shut Draag up and punch him in his smug face.

But something held him back. Made him hesitate as he thought about who he had been and who he was now. The old Wrath was a pushover and a punching bag. He never met anyone's eyes and walked with his head down.

But the new Wrath was different. He had friends. He was brave and with a bit more confidence. He'd held his own in real battle. He'd had the guts to kiss a girl.

He was a Jedi.

And Jedi didn't fight to settle petty squabbles from the past. They didn't fight for revenge or glory. They didn't fight to prove anything. They fought for the sake of others, not themselves.

Wrath closed his eyes, using a calming technique he'd learned and let out a breath. He opened his eyes to meet Draag's gaze.

"Pass," he said simply. With that he turned on his heel to walk away.

"What's wrong Wrath? You a chicken? You scared?" Draag cackled.

Wrath stopped to look over his shoulder. "No. I'm a Jedi," he called back with pride. With that settled he was about to make his way home when he nearly bumped into someone. He teetered back a step in surprise before looking up to the eyes of Hiccup. "Oh, sorry Master Hiccup."

"It's alright Wrath," Hiccup said dismissively. His eyes flicked over Wrath to land on the teens. "Old friends?"

"Not exactly. They use to mess with me. Especially the big guy," he said as he jerked a thumb back at them.

"What did they want?" Wrath gave Hiccup a quick recount of what had happened. Hiccup smiled down at him and nodded in approval. "Good choice Wrath. Jedi don't fight for such petty reasons like glory or revenge." Wrath nodded knowingly. "Now how about you go and kick his butt?"

Wrath nodded before pausing and realizing what Hiccup had said. "What?" he asked in surprise and confusion.

"You're right about Jedi. We don't fight for ourselves. We fight for others. But sometimes a bully has to be put in his place," Hiccup explained. He looked up at Draag. "And I think you're the best guy for the job." Wrath stared at him to see if this was some kind of joke or test. But Hiccup was serious.

So he accepted. He followed Draag and the others to the empty lot where he'd faced off with Draag and lost countless times before. Draag stood at the ready, throwing a confident smile and winking at Vooli. But the girl only glared and turned her head to look at Wrath before blowing him a kiss.

Wrath made a disgusted face and ducked as if the vile imaginary kiss was flying at him. He could guess what was going on now. She and Draag had broken up or something and now she was trying to make him jealous by being with Wrath, the former loser turned Jedi.

As one of Wraths peers was about to hand him a blade Hiccup stepped forward. And to Wrath's surprise he unclipped one of his lightsaber before holding it out to him.

"Just turn the power down," Hiccup said as he continued to offer it to him. Wrath reached and took it. He spared a second to admire it before turning around to face Draag. With a breath he ignited the blade. The green plasma blade sprang out, making everyone gasp as they marveled at it. Wrath turned the power down to non lethal levels before giving the nod that he was ready.

Hiccup stepped back to give the two opponents some room.

Draag held his confident smirk as he paced in front of Wrath, trying to intimidate him. It irked him when he saw it wasn't working. He stepped closer, almost within striking range. He gave a fake lunge to make him flinch, only for Wrath to remain perfectly still.

"We doing this or not?" Wrath asked impatiently.

Draag glared before swinging at his head. Wrath ducked the attack before parrying his next one. Draag swung at him wildly with a flurry of slashes, only have Wrath block, dodge, and parry each one. Wrath backed away as he kept on the defensive, letting Draag wear himself out. He was focusing mainly on using Form III, which was all about defense and conserving energy, waiting for the perfect time to strike when the enemy was tired.

Draag growled as he grew frustrated. He hadn't landed a single blow on Wrath. This was usually over by now.

"Still the same as ever Wrath! How about you actually fight back like a-" In a green blur Wrath brought the blade down on the side of Draag's neck. The teen gave a startled cry of pain as he staggered to the side. He slapped a hand up to his neck as he tried to rub away the stinging.

"Huh, look at that," Wrath said in surprise at his own skill. "If this were an actual fight I would have just killed you," he pointed out. It was true, if the blade had been at full power he would have just decapitated him. He'd by all accounts just won.

But of course Draag wasn't going to accept that. He snarled before rushing him. The next few minutes consisted of Draag trying to get in a strike. But Wrath handled him with amazing skill as he blocked and defended before counter attacking, leaving painful welts on Draag's arms and neck and even the side of his face.

"Were you always this slow?" Wrath asked. Draag may as well have been standing still. With a shout Draag's rushed him, arm cocked back for a powerful vertical swing. Wrath prepared for it. And sure enough Draag swung Wrath stepped forward and ducked under it before he slung his saber behind his back. As anticipated Draag's blade crashed into it, blocking a blow aimed at his back.

Draag took a moment to blanch in surprise, only for the bottom of Wrath's boot to painfully collide with his face. Everyone watched the moment, time seemed to slow as Wrath's boot smashed into Draag's cheek, knocking spittle out of his mouth as he teetered back. Draag swayed on his feet, world spinning as he began to lose focus. Wrath deactivated the blade and turned away right as Draag fell to the ground, vibroblade clattering to the floor as he made his way over to Hiccup.

Everyone's jaw was hanging low as they stared at the unconscious form of Draag. The best fighter of their age group. Their eyes all flicked over to Wrath as he handed the Jedi back his lightsaber. They could hardly believe it. Wimpy loner Wrath Borak had won!

"Woohoo. Go Wrath!" Vooli cheered as she rushed him. Wrath turned to face her only to have her give him a sudden hug. She pulled back and smiled before leaning in with puckered lips. She knew Wrath had always liked her. But he'd been a wimp and a loser. Now he was a cool Jedi. Perfect boyfriend material. She was so lost in thought of what being with Wrath would do to her reputation and popularity she was surprise as Wrath blocked her path with his hand.

She blinked in surprise before leaning back in confusion to find Wrath's face blank.

"Sorry Vooli. I just don't like you in that way," Wrath said.

"What? But you liked me right?"

Wrath only shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I _did_ ," he replied casually. He stepped back, gently removing her arms from his shoulder before he just up and walked away from her without a second thought.

Vooli stood there, gaping in shock as Wrath turned his back on her and walked away. She'd just practically thrown herself at him and he turned her down like she were stale bread. To her mortification she heard snickering behind her and turned to see her peers laughing at her utter rejection by Wrath fricking Borak.

* * *

As Hiccup and the rebels flew through space he looked back to see Wrath sitting up straight and an air of pride about him. His mood was much better it seemed.

"Feeling ok Wrath?"

The Zabrak nodded. "Yeah. I do. And I've reflected on your words Master."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And I realized I'm not ready to give up on Saphine just yet," he said with a smile.

Hiccup gave a chuckle. "Glad I could help."

* * *

As soon as he reached the Temple Wrath went looking for Havolian. Eventually finding him in the scroll chamber looking over an ancient Kinnaran scroll. He walked up to where he was sitting and dropped down beside him. Havo stopped reading to look at him in slight surprise.

"Hey," Wrath greeted.

"Hey," Havo said back. They hadn't talked in a few days, Wrath blaming Havo for making him go on their little adventure. Havolian sighed. "Look man. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you."

Wrath shook his head. "Nah, it's not your fault. It's not like you had a blaster to my head. And you didn't make me lie to Saphine. I went because I wanted to get my crystal. End of story. Sorry for blaming you, I guess it was just...easier," Wrath said with a shrug. He held his fist out. "We good?"

Havolian paused for a moment before smiling he raised his own fist up before bumping fists with his good friend.

"We're good."

* * *

 **new chap**.


	18. Chapter 18

**Other Younglings**

Punjam Hy Loo. The home of the Kinnaran people and their Temple of the Sisters of flight. Additionally, it is the location where the nine Jedi initiates train to become the future Jedi of the New Order.

But they aren't the only young ones in training to be Jedi.

On DunBroch another young man had been training in secret to become a Jedi. Prince Harris practiced his forms under the supervision of his teacher and Master. He didn't know her true name. So he just called her Gran.

The old woman was very knowledgeable in the ways of the Jedi and the Force. She taught him the code of the Jedi and how to properly use his power. He diligently took to his lessons, determined to one day be a Jedi like his sister's boyfriend.

"Alright lad. Take a break," Gran said at his side. Harris sighed as he dropped to the floor to rest. Gran gave a chuckled as she tossed him a canteen of water. He uncapped it and took a few big gulps. When he was satisfied he took slower, smaller sips as he peered at his master.

She was sitting on a tree stump, teapot and cup in hand as she poured herself some. He was curious about his teacher. She was an elderly woman, constantly complaining about her aching back, but when they sparred she could move in a blur of motion, flipping and leaping over his head in ways that made it near impossible to keep up with.

From what he gathered she was a Jedi, but she said she'd left the order before the Clone Wars and come back home to DunBroch. Which was strange because Harris never recalled the history records saying DunBroch had ever had a Jedi.

"Master?" Harris asked curiously. Gran took a sip from her cup before looking at him with an arched brow. "Am I your first apprentice?" he asked.

Gran set her cup down and took a breath. "No lad. You're actually my third," she stated.

"Who were the others?"

Gran frowned. "Well I don't like to talk about my first apprentice. He was my greatest failure and shame. But my second," she said as her eyes lit up. "Oh she was something. Powerful, clever, an amazing Jedi warrior. And she learned it all from me," Gran said proudly.

"What was her name?"

"Valka," Gran stated as she lifted her cup up and took a sip. "Lass was from Berk. The first of her people to ever become a Jedi. Found her when she was just a wee lass as Berk was opening its borders to outsiders."

"So what happened to her?"

"Oh well she got married to a fat man, was with child last time I saw her," she paused, a pang of sadness tugging at her heart. "She's gone now," she muttered with a bowed head. Harris could tell she was saddened by the memory of her late apprentice. He opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly looked up with a bright smile.

"Well no matter. These things happen. Death is a natural part of life. No one can truly escape it," she said with a shrug as she took another sip of tea.

Harris arched a brow. He couldn't help but wonder how old Gran was. "How old are you Master?"

Gran looked at him in appalment. "Young Prince, you never ask a woman how old she is! Didn't you learn any manners?" she chastised. Harris flushed in embarrassment and realization before he mumbled an apology. "Oh I'm just joking lad," Gran said with a laugh.

"Hmmm...I honestly don't remember. After a while the years all kind of blur together," Gran said with a shrug.

Harris hummed, wondering how long one would have to live to forget how old they were. It sounded silly. With a breath Gran stood up, staring down at Harris and prompting him to get to his feet.

"Alright lad, now enough gabbin'," she said as she grabbed her hatchet. With a twist the handle separated from the blade, and with a press of a button a blue blade of plasma sprang out. Harris reached into his kilt and drew his own lightsaber before igniting the blade.

"Let's see if you can live up to your predecessors young prince."

* * *

Across the stars, at the borders of the galaxy was a planet in the outer rim. This planet was full of life, it's environment practically glittered with the Force. Its surface was paved with grasslands that expanded for miles, splintered with rivers, separated by canyons, and paved with mountain ranges and tall cliffs. It was quite beautiful if you asked most people.

A lone cloaked figure walked along the cliff of a mountain side, looking up at the red sky as she patrolled the borders. This woman was not from this planet. She was in exile, hiding from the Empire. If she intended to stay in exile had been waning on her mind as of late. She could feel changes in the Force. The scales were tipping ever so slightly as the Forces of light fought back against the darkness that had spread across the galaxy. But she'd been in hiding so long she didn't even know if she could ever rejoin the fight.

She'd been running, not only for her own sake but for the sake of those who depended on her. Speaking of which. The woman's lips quirked upward ever so slightly as she felt herself being followed. Slight rustling of the grasses behind her and a familiar Force signature closing in. She slowed her pace, bare feet making small strides as her stalker closed the distance.

She tilted her body to the right as her stalker attacked, flying right by her with a mid air kick. Then she leaned back as her stalker landed in front of her and leapt up while turning to try and deliver a kick across her face. The woman smiled beneath her cloak as she easily parried her stalker's attacks. As she sent her attacker staggering back her pointed her staff at him, keeping him back.

Or more accurately, her back.

"Hey Master," her student said with a smile, as if she hadn't just tried to sneak attack her. "Man how do you always know I'm coming?"

Her Master gave a chuckle as she lowered her staff and walked by her to continue her patrol. Her student fell into step at her side, looking up at her with grass green eyes. The girl, a young teen with dark skin, curly poofy hair, and green eyes smiled as she followed her teacher and mother figure. The girl was a Tholothian and she was Force sensitive. Her Master had saved her at a young age from being discovered by the Empire and being taken for whatever nefarious intentions it had planned for children like her.

But her rescue was not without consequences. She been separated from her real mother ever since. She tried not to think about it but it still got to her at times. She hoped when she was older and could protect herself she could go and find her mother, be a family with her once again. But for now she accepted what her life was.

Besides, it wasn't all bad. Her teacher was a good stand in, kind, caring, compassionate. And she had sisters in the form of her teachers other students. She just wished her teacher would let her venture off planet with them every so often.

"So Master, next time one of the girls goes off world I was hoping I could join them?" she asked hopefully. Her teacher stopped, glancing to the side to look at her with brown eyes.

"We've talked about this-"

"Oh come on Master. It's not like I'd be alone, and besides," the girl raised her hands up in a battle ready stance as she threw punches and jabs at the air. "You said yourself I'm pretty strong. I bet I could take care of myself," she said looking to her hopefully.

Her teacher stared blankly at her before turning her head away. "Go back to the village," she commanded as she continued on her way. Her student dropped her stance and was about to keep following her when her teacher turned her head, "Now Gratuity," she commanded again.

The girl, Gratuity (not what she preferred to be called by people close to her), frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, staying on the spot in defiance. Her teacher stopped and glanced back at her, playing a game of patience that she always won. After a few moments of silence Gratuity let out a huff as she turned on her heel and stomped back to the village.

The woman watched her go before getting back to her task with a sigh. Why were all her students so stubborn? She placed her hands behind her back, staff still in hand as she looked up at the sky. She'd lost so many after the destruction of the Jedi Order. She'd been lucky to get away, and now she had people she needed to protect. She wouldn't lose anyone else. She brought her hands forward to look down at the staff in her hand.

The wood flowing with the powerful life force of her deceased Master, a part of her body she'd bequeathed her upon her death. She'd carried it with her since her demise, vowing to never touch a lightsaber until the day she died for her failure.

She looked up at the sky for answers, one she never got. "Master Willow, what should I do?" she asked aloud. She of course got no answer, she didn't know why she even bothered. She found it sad sometimes, a former Jedi Master looking desperately for answer as if she were still a Padawan.

It seemed for now she would stay the course, waiting for the will of the Force to make itself known to her.

* * *

 **new chap**

 **guess who?**


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa placed her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue in annoyance as she stared at the bar before her. She'd come to this planet on a mission to exchange intel with one of the alliance's many informants and spies. But while she had no problem going in there...it wasn't exactly an ideal place for a child. She glanced to the side, looking down at the Pantoran girl who looked blankly up at her. She'd brought Nuna along on a whim, deciding to let her see more of the galaxy besides her home planet and Punjam Hy Loo.

But she had no idea beforehand that the informant had wanted to meet in such a place. She couldn't take her in there, she was just a kid. She sighed before turning to face Nuna and kneeled down to speak with her.

"I'm going to have to go in there alone Nuna. Do you want to head back to the ship and wait with Jack or explore the city a little?" Elsa asked her.

Nuna blinked as she mulled it over. After a beat she raised a hand up and pointed in the direction they'd come. "I saw a bookstore back that way."

Elsa smiled as she stood up. "Alright so I guess that means you want to walk around a little and check it out?" Nuna nodded in confirmation. "Alright, just don't get too far. You have your comm device on you?" Nuna nodded once again. "Good. As soon as I'm finished I'll give you a call. Sound good?" Nuna nodded one last time as Elsa smiled and made her way into the bar. Nuna may have still been a child, but she was mature for her age and she believed the little Jedi in training could look after herself for a little while.

Nuna stared after her for a moment before turning and heading down the street and to the bookstore she'd seen. She entered, being greeted by the owners as she browsed their selection. She found books in several languages, several of which she could read, all carrying different stories as she searched for one that grabbed her interest. After a few moments she picked up a book and read the back for a brief summary.

She was slightly surprised to find that the book had a female hero, a warrior maiden who fought injustice to save a kingdom from evil with the help of her ally turned lover. Cocking her head to the side she decided to buy it and went to the counter, she showed it to the owner who rang it up for her and checked her out, the owner smiled and thanked her for her patronage before furrowing his brows curiously as he took note of the small rapier at her belt.

Nuna left the store, book already open as she began reading the first few sentences when out of nowhere she was grabbed. She blinked and dropped her book in surprise before looking up to find herself being held hostage apparently. A human man held a knife to her throat while two other men, a man and a child, stared him down with blasters drawn.

"You aren't taken me in bounty hunters," the human man said with a snarl.

The pair with blaster on him glared. The man had grass green skin and a series of square marking tattooed on his hands and face, he had long black hair that fell down past his shoulders, and orange eyes. Nuna guessed he was a Mirialian. The boy at his side looked like him, leading her to believe he was his son, his skin was an emerald green and he had orange eyes as well alongside hair like his father. He glared at the man as well, gaze occasionally flicking to Nuna in obvious worry. She guessed the boy was a year or two older than her.

"Let the girl go. You aren't getting away, not with all these people and witnesses around," the man said calmly.

"Watch me," the man said as he pressed the edge of the knife a little harder against Nuna's skin. He kneeled down to whisper to her. "Alright girl, this is what's going to-GAH!" he was cut off as Nuna threw her leg up, catching him in the nose with the toes of her hefty boot. The man released her and staggered back as his nose began to heavily bleed, in anger he thrust his knife forward in retaliation, with a flash of metal and a clang his knife was knocked out of his hand and into the air.

He stared in disbelief as Nuna caught it, yellow eyes flashing dangerously despite her calm outward appearance. Before he could do anything else he was hit by a nerve pulse from one of the Miralians' blasters, effectively dropping him to the floor. The Miralian's rushed him as Nuna sheathed her sword, dropped the knife, and then retrieved and dusted off her book. She inspected it and was mildly annoyed to find the cover had been scuffed.

Suddenly she was gripped by the shoulders and whipped around to come face to face with the Miralian man.

"I'm so sorry child. You must have been terrified," he said as he inspected her. Nuna only bobbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?" She nodded, causing him to sigh in relief. "That's good," he said as he stood up. He kneeled down and went over to the man unconscious on the ground as his son restrained him. The pair had matching smiles as the man hefted the criminal over his shoulder and they carried him off.

Nuna stared after them before finally turning her attention back to her book. She made her way over to a small park with benches, trees, and foliage for shade. She sat down as she began to read. But after a few moments a shadow loomed over her. She glanced up from her book again to find the Miralian boy from before, looking down at her with curious eyes.

"Sorry about that criminal from earlier. You sure you're alright?" Nuna blinked before nodding. The boy arched a brow. "Not much of a talker, are you?" Nuna shrugged before turning her attention back to her book. The Miralian boy sat down beside her. She could feel his stare. She lifted her book higher and moved her face closer to the pages to try and ignore him.

"Got a name blue girl?" he asked.

Nuna turned a page before answering. "Nuna."

The boy hummed in thought as he leaned back on the bench and crossed one leg over the other. He sniffed haughtily and smiled. "Name's Jaxx," he said in introduction. Nuna only hummed in response as she continued to read. "Yep. Me and my dad are bounty hunters. We travel around, catching criminals, no big deal," he said like it was the easiest thing in the world. He glanced to the side to find he was being ignored in favor of a book.

"That was pretty impressive what you did with that guy back there. I figure most girls in your situation would freeze up and scream in terror. But you were cool as ice," he commented. Nuna said nothing. "Now if it were me, I mean I don't mean to brag or anything, but that guy wouldn't have been able to grab me at all," he said cockily. He glanced at Nuna, only to see he was still being ignored. He frowned.

"Still, not bad...for a girl that is." He'd been expecting a rise. But Nuna was more interested in her book than him. He grunted in annoyance before standing up. He walked away, finally leaving Nuna to read her book in peace. The boy reminded her of Havolian, but while she couldn't ignore her comrade in arms she could and would gladly ignore him.

"Sneak attack!"

Nuna bent over, letting Jaxx sail over her as he tried to attack her from behind. He fell to the ground with a huff before leaping up and dusting himself off. "Ok. That was impressive."

"Not much of a sneak attack when you shout it out loud," Nuna said simply.

"Oh, so she can talk," Jaxx said curiously. "Alright. So you got moves. Bet you couldn't take me though," he challenged as he puffed out his chest. Nuna didn't care in the least. "I'm a bounty hunter. My dad's been training me since I was a kid," he explained. He looked at her, only to see he'd gotten no rise out of her. With a frown he snatched the book out of her hands and held it above his head.

Nuna looked up at him in annoyance.

"Bet you can't get it from me?" he challenged teasingly.

Thirty seconds later...

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! IT HURTS SO BAD!" Jaxx cried. He refused to give Nuna back her book. So she opted to take it back. She had pinned him to the ground on his stomach and was currently yanking his leg back, threatening to yank it out of the socket. Several civilians walked by curiously but did nothing to stop the Pantoran girl.

"OK YOU WIN!" With a huff Nuna let go of his legs and got off of him. Jaxx held out her book for her to take, which she did as he stood up and brushed dirt off himself. "Alright, so it obvious we're evenly matched," Jaxx stated. "So evenly matched that a fight between us is pointless as it would go on forever," he added. He looked to Nuna only to see her walking away.

"Hey get back here!" he called out as he chased her down. He walked up beside her, looking at her face when he finally noticed something. He reached a hand out and poked her cheek with a finger. Nuna swatted his hand away, growing more irritated with the Miralian boy by the second. "Sorry, just trying to confirm whether or not you're a droid. Do you smile, like at all?"

Nuna fidgeted awkwardly, opting to turn her attention back to her book. She still wasn't accustomed to interacting with strangers. Everyone she was close to knew about her past, and the other initiates and Jedi could determine her feelings through the Force, so her lack of facial expressions had become normal for them.

"You're a strange girl Nuna," Jaxx said thoughtfully, not even occurring that he was being quite rude. "Still, you're interesting, that's for sure." She wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Yeah, one day I'm going to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Better than even the great Eret, Son of Eret," he said proudly. Nuna turned another page. "Hey, I'm trying to have a conversation here," Jaxx said in annoyance. Nuna kept walking while reading her book. Suddenly she felt fingers poking into her side, she looked up with wide eyes in surprise as the fingers began to wriggle and rub against her sides. "Smile dang it," Jaxx growled from behind.

Five seconds later Jaxx was rubbing a red spot on his right cheek as Nuna stalked away. But Jaxx wasn't done just yet. If there was one thing he'd gained from his time being a bounty hunter, it was tenacity. He chased her down, staring at the side of her face as he assessed her. As a bounty hunter he'd also learned to read people. But Nuna was almost impossible to read. There were no subtle facial cues that he could detect to figure her out. And he was curious as to where she'd learned to fight so well.

She was a mystery. And an enticing one at that.

"Hey Nuna, want to get a snack?" he offered as they passed as small bakery. Nuna stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. He had on a genuine friendly smile as he pointed at the bakery. A few minutes later they were inside, Nuna sat across from him enjoying a slice of cake as Jaxx continued to stare at her.

"So are you Wroonian?" Jaxx asked.

"Pantoran," Nuna corrected. Easy mistake, the two species looked almost exactly the same.

"Ah," Jaxx said thoughtfully. "Never met one of those." As Nuna continued to eat and take a sip of her tea Jaxx grabbed two straws. "Hey Nuna," he said to grab her attention. Nuna glanced up to find the straws sticking out of his nose. He wiggled it,making them waggle back and forth as he made a face at her. "This cake is ex- _straw_ dinary," he said as he waggled his brows.

Nuna didn't bat an eye as she looked down and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh come on, that was gold. Give me something," Jaxx said indignantly. He frowned. Then he began flicking pieces of straw wrappers at her, trying to get her to show some kind of facial reaction. Nuna's patience was reaching her limit. With a subtle finger gesture she used the Force to tip over his drink and spill its contents on him.

Jaxx leapt out of his seat with a yelp, hopping around awkwardly as the cold liquid on his pants began to seep through the layers of fabric. He grabbed a handful of napkins and rubbed at the spot, all the while he was oblivious to the scene he was making. Nuna stared at him as he rubbed at the dark spot on the front of his pants. She began to feel slightly guilty for what she'd done when something strange happened to her face.

The corners of her lips began to twitch as she watched him. He looked...so silly. Rubbing vigorously at the spot that made it look like he'd...

"Pfft," Nuna's eyes widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth. She ran out of the bakery as fast as she could, prompting Jaxx to shout and run after her. She found Nuna outside, kneeling with her head bowed.

He grew concerned. "Hey Nuna, you ok? Does your stomach hurt or something?"

Nuna glanced behind her, eyes falling to the wet spot still on his pants. She quickly turned away and ducked her head. Jaxx arched a brow and circled around to get a look at her. He found Nuna's face flushed and cheeks puffed out. Her shoulders began to shake before she could no longer hold it back.

For the first time since she was six and lost her parents...Nuna laughed.

"Really, this is what you finally have to smile about?" Jaxx asked indignantly as he gestured down at his pants. That only made her laugh more. She clutched her stomach as it bubbled out, forcing her lips into a smile.

She tried to fight it, but it only seemed to make it come out with more force. And Jaxx's face, his look of embarrassment and indignation...

So funny!

So Nuna giggled away as her stomach began to hurt, and eventually, slowly but surely Jaxx joined in. Sure he was still slightly embarrassed at looking like he'd just peed his pants, but it was also admittedly a little funny. So he laughed alongside her until Nuna finally managed to control herself. She stood up with a breath, the giggles finally passing.

She turned around to face Jaxx and apologized for laughing at him. It had been a little rude(but hilarious).

"Meh. No problem," Jaxx said as he waved it off. He stared at her, a small smile on his face as his eyes were zeroed in on her face. Nuna couldn't help but blush and shift on her feet awkwardly. "You know I thought you were kind of weird looking since you never smiled or anything. But now that I've seen it," he paused as his smile grew. Nuna arched a brow.

"You're really cute."

Nuna flinched in shock and took a step back. She had no idea why his compliment affected her as it was doing now. She couldn't fathom why her cheeks were set aflame and she was no longer able to meet his eyes. She'd been called cute plenty of times before. By like...literally everyone she'd ever met. But for some reason when Jaxx said it...

"Jaxx!" Jaxx turned around to see his father waving at him a distance away.

The boy gave a nod before turning to Nuna to say goodbye. "Well Nuna it was cool to meet you. I hope our paths can cross again someday," Jaxx said with a smile.

Nuna finally managed to glance at him, blush still present as she smiled and gave him a nod. With a nod of his own and one last smile Jaxx turned and jogged to his father. Once he was at his side they walked off, leaving Nuna to stare after them.

* * *

An hour later Nuna was in her seat on the _Snow Flake_ as they flew back to Punjam Hy Loo. Nuna's face was blank as it normally was as she held her book in her lap and stared out the window and into space. There wasn't much to see at lightspeed travel, so Nuna's mind began to wander until for whatever reason she thought of Jaxx.

Elsa and Jack were busy speaking with the alliance about the mission, so they missed it.

But had they been standing behind her and noticed her reflection in the glass they would have seen it.

She was smiling.

* * *

request **from creator Amaya-chan Hope you like**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright guys. Time to start the operation," Havolian said to the others. Emma, Claire, Ella, and Wally sat before him and listened with interest. Nemo, Lan Wu, and Nuna were currently away with the Jedi on missions off planets, leaving the others to enjoy their time off.

"Operation: Rancor," Havolian said with utmost seriousness. "A.K.A: Get them back together," he elaborated. The others nodded, by 'them', they knew he was referring to their comrade Wrath, and his ex girlfriend Saphine. They were determined, especially Havolian since he still felt partially to blame. That and he was Wrath's best friend.

"Alright, first things first. Recon," Havolian directed. "Girls, go speak with Saphine. Try to gauge her overall current feelings for Wrath. If she still has some it means a better chance." The girls gave a nod.

"Wally, keep Wrath away from Saphine. At least until we have the plan fully fleshed out," he directed to the wolf teen. He nodded in understanding.

"What about you Havolian?" Emma asked.

"We need to know how a Kinnaran thinks. Luckily, I have an inside source."

* * *

Havolian knocked on a door of a Kinnaran residential complex and waited for an answer. Soon enough the door slid to the side to reveal a bright orange Kinnaran woman standing on the other side. She immediately smiled and bent down to give Havolian a hug.

"Oh Havolian, so good to see you," Oriole, Ash's wife, said happily.

Havolian gave his "step-mother" a return hug in greeting before she ushered him inside. Havolian took a seat at a table as Oriole began preparing him a snack. Meanwhile the Sephi teen was suddenly swarmed by several buzzing Kinnaran infants. They flapped around his head, chittering and nuzzling him in greeting. Havolian smiled and gave them all pats in return. They were his honorary siblings and the children of Ash and Oriole.

Oriole set down a plate of slice fruit in front of Havolian and took a seat across from him. Havolian smiled at her in thanks as he grabbed a few slices of fruit and began to snack away. The children hovered around their mother, nuzzling and tweeting at her for attention.

"So Havo, what can I do for you? It's rare for you to come and see me when Ash is in the field," Oriole commented as she cocked her head.

Havo flushed in slight embarrassment, promising himself to stop by and see her more often. "Well I need some advice. Intel," he explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Oriole hummed thoughtfully. "About what?"

"Well, you were a girl once-"

Oriole's face went blank as the slightly rude comment. "Thank you Havolian," she deadpanned.

"Sorry," he apologized. He began explaining the situation to her, hoping she could offer some insight to the Kinnaran mind that would be of use.

Oriole hummed in thought. "Well it certainly won't be easy for him. We Kinnarans don't appreciate dishonesty."

"Well what do you think he should do?"

"Well for one thing, he shouldn't grovel and beg for her back."

"How come?"

"We're warriors. She'd find the act disgusting."

"Ah. Excuse me while I make a call."

* * *

Wrath took a breath as he peek around the corner to see Saphine practicing her sword play. The Zabrak teen still very much had feelings for her. He was determined to get her back. Even if he had to beg. She was worth. With a nod he walked around the corner and began making his way toward her.

"No!" suddenly something barreled into him. Wrath gave a shout in panic as he was sent tumbling by his wolf teen comrade.

"Wally! What the heck?!"

Meanwhile as Wally held onto Wrath the girls moved in on Saphine, inviting her to hang out and spar with them. The Kinnaran girl smiled and accepted the offer as they led her away from the boys.

* * *

"Ok I'm back," Havo said as he reclaimed his seat across from Oriole. "Now then. How can he get back in her favor?"

"Well...a sword is always nice," Oriole offered.

"A sword? Not something more romantic like...flowers or something?"

"Flowers?" Oriole asked in confusion. "What a useless gift. You can't cut anything with flowers," she said like it were the most obvious thing in the world. "All Kinnarans are fond of weapons. But swords are especially favored. There's not one Kinnaran on this entire planet who doesn't own a couple of swords."

"Alright. So a sword. Got it," Havo said with a nod. As he prepared his next question Oriole hummed in thought. "Something on your mind?"

"Well I wonder if there isn't more to this. When you have feelings for someone, true feelings, they don't just dissapear just because you're mad at them. I think they need to talk this out."

"Any suggestions?"

Oriole looked him in the eyes and smiled. "He should challenge her."

* * *

The girls stood back as Saphine and Emma sparred. Their practice swords rang against each other as the Kinnaran girl matched the Jedi in training strike for strike. Emma parried a slash and countered with one of her own. Saphine side stepped the attack and aimed a low slash at her legs. Emma leapt up and over the attack before leaping backwards to gain some room.

Emma let out a breath before wiping her brow. "Whew. You're as good as ever Saphine," Emma complemented.

Saphine smiled in appreciation as she lowered her sword. "Thank you Emma. I'm hoping my skills will win me the Blade festival. If I do I have the chance to someday become a member of the Queen's guard."

Emma nodded before exchanging a glance with the other girls. "So Saphine," Emma began. Saphine arched a brow. "Talked to Wrath at all?"

Saphine frowned. "No," she said firmly.

"Why not, aren't you still friends?" Claire asked from the side.

Saphine looked down, a sad expression on her face. "Yes-no-I'm not sure," she muttered softly.

"Oh, well he's been asking about you," Emma chimed in.

The Kinnaran girl's head snapped up. "He has?" she asked with a blush. The girls didn't miss how her wings had beat rapidly for a moment in enthusiasm and excitement, before she forced them to still and droop. And they could all sense her emotional level had spiked at the mention of Wrath.

She probably wouldn't admit it. But they could tell. She still liked him.

* * *

Havo came back to the temple after speaking with Oriole. He was prepared to tell Wrath his plan as he sought him out. He finally found both him and Wally. He stopped and palmed his head.

Wrath was kicking and trying to crawl away as Wally bit at the bottom of his boot with a growl as he thrashed his head back and forth.

"Havo help! He's gone rabid!" Wrath shouted in panic as he tried to crawl away.

Havo sighed as he approached. "Wally let him go."

The wolf teen released the Zabrak's boot before standing up. "Mission accomplished. I didn't let him get close to Sapine at all," Wally said proudly.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Wrath asked in bewilderment. "Why the heck did Wallu just try to eat me?"

Havolian explained Wrath the plan. And afterwards the Zabrak stared at him like he were crazy. "I should challenge her to a sword duel?"

"That's what Oriole said," Havo said with a shrug.

"How is that going to help?"

"It will get her talking to you," he explained. Wrath looked skeptical. "Look at it this way, didn't you two only start talking until after you had fought with her?"

Wrath blinked as he thought back, and then he realized he was right. He and Saphine had never exchanged a single word, he'd only admired her from afar, until he'd been paired with her in a sparring match.

"This is crazy," Wrath said shaking his head.

* * *

Oh if looks could kill...

Saphine was glaring at him from across the sparring ring, blunt practice sword in hand as she awaited her opponent, her ex boyfriend, to make the first move. Wrath clutched his sword firmly in hand, unnerved as Saphine stared him down. He'd challenged her, shocking most everyone and especially the Kinnaran girl who accepted after only a moment's hesitation.

Now Wrath wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next. He challenged her, so was he just supposed to vent his feelings as she swung her sword at him? Speaking of which...

Wrath jerked to the left as Saphine advanced and swung at him. He swung as she followed up with another strike. Their swords rang together, but the smaller Kinnaran girl was forced back. Wrath couldn't help but wince slightly as he really didn't want to hurt her.

Though he was forced to scramble back as Saphine attacked him with a flurry of slashes. Wrath stayed on the defensive, his will to fight just not there.

"You challenged me to a sword fight Wrath. So why aren't you _fighting?"_ Saphine asked with a glare.

Wrath sighed, lowering his sword slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Saphine narrowed her eyes as she rushed him, raising her sword up to bring it down in a powerful downward slash. Wrath held his sword up horizontally and blocked it. "There's nothing to talk about. We're through. You lied to me!" Wrath shoved her back before ducking under a high kick aimed at the side of his head.

Saphine spun on her heel to deliver a slash to his right before spinning the other way to attach his other side. Wrath's Force enhanced reflexes allowed him to deflect both strikes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you, very sorry," he twirled out of the way from another downward slash. As Saphine spun around to attack him again he threw her off with his next words. "But I still like you."

Saphine's attack stopped a few inches from his body. Saphine's face was noticeably tinged with pink. Her wings did a fast flutter before she willingly made them still. She frowned before stepping back and assuming her stance.

"Just fight Wrath. No more talking," Saphine said lowly.

The pair kept sparring, Wrath remaining on the defensive and trying to talk to her. He kept on repeating apologies that Saphine kept brushing off.

"Look Saphine I get that you're mad. I get that I lied and that you don't want to be with me because of that. But can't you at least forgive me?" Wrath asked desperately.

"No. I can't forgive you for what you did to me," Saphine said as she swung at him.

"I already apologized for lying to you," he said as he blocked her blade.

"Not that," Saphine muttered as she attacked him wildly. Wrath furrowed his brows as he sensed turmoil, pain, and desperation as her moves became wilder and less focused. It was strange. Saphine was one of the best of the young Kinnaran warriors.

"Then what?"

As Saphine attacked with another downward swing Wrath pinned her sword to the floor. Before she could wrench it free Wrath shoulder checked her, making her lose grip on her sword and stumble back to the floor.

As Wrath looked down at her he noticed how she'd turned her body away from him, specifically hiding her face. But even though he couldn't see it...he could sense it. Sadness. He bent down and picked up her sword.

He arched a brow before reeling back as Saphine finally turned to look at him. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"I'm a warrior. I'm not supposed to feel fear," she whispered weakly. Her wings beat, lifting her off the ground as she hugged herself. "When I heard you'd gone into the forbidden territory...I was so scared," she revealed. She remembered flying around in a panic, hyperventilating as her friends tried to calm her down.

But all she could think about was the fact that she may never see Wrath again. That feeling, that fear was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It had made her feel helpless, unconfident, and weak. A warrior wasn't supposed to feel that way. And Wrath had been the cause.

"I thought I'd never see you again. You scared me to death."

Wrath blinked in surprise. He'd never seen Saphine looking so..shaken. Saphine was fearless, a warrior to the bone, ready to take up a sword and test her skill at a moment's notice. Kind of like Wrath's people. That was probably one of the reasons he liked her.

"Oh," he breathed out. So it wasn't the lie, not completely. It was that he'd shaken her confidence in herself. She felt that her feelings for him would make her soft, less of a warrior. Wrath couldn't help but think back to Hiccup's story of his relationship with Commander Merida. How he felt his feeling for her would turn him off the Jedi path.

Wrath sighed and palmed his head. "Saphine I'm sorry for lying to you. And for scaring you," he added. "I didn't think of how it'd make you feel. But trust me when I say your are certainly not weak." Saphine looked at him, uncertainty still very much in her eyes.

"You're one of the strongest warriors I know Saphine. And, if you can forgive me for being an idiot, I really want to get back together," Wrath said as sincerely as he could. Saphine looked at him before glancing away and thinking it over.

She still liked Wrath. Very much so. And battling him, watching his swordplay made her heart flutter. With a small smile she landed and walked toward him she reached a hand out and laced hers around his left. He smiled and opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly tugged him forward by the hand and rammed her elbow into his gut. As the air was knocked from him she snatched her sword out of his hand and swept his legs out from under him.

Wrath landed on his back, gasping for air before Saphine pointed the end of her sword in his face.

"I win," she said with a grin.

Wrath finally regained his breath and sighed. "Ok you win. Now about...us?" he asked.

Saphine hummed as she kneeled down. Wrath propped himself up on his elbows as he anxiously awaited her decision. "I suppose-well-you're very cute," she said with a blush.

"I am cute," Wrath agreed with a smile.

She smiled a little wider, until suddenly her eyes narrowed into a glare. "But if you ever lie to me again, I'll will cut off a limb," she warned darkly in a way that didn't sound like a joke.

"Got it," Wrath said with a nod. "So...?"

Saphine held her glare before it faded into a wide and happy smile. Saphine's wings began to rapidly beat in excitement before she released a happy squeal. She threw her arms out and leapt at him before firmly planting her lips against his.

The girls, save Ella, all smiled and cooed adoringly as the couple reunited. Wally just sniffed unimpressed and stalked off to find something more interesting to do.

Havolian smiled proudly. He'd done it. He'd gotten his friend back together with his girlfriend.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

 **new chap. Back together. Sorry HardWrapping, I already had the idea down and I didn't want to rewrite the whole chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Conquer your fear**

Lan Wu and Nemo stood before Hiccup and Rapunzel as they were briefed for their first mission. The two initiates had been taken off Punjam Hy Loo for an emergency that only they could help with. They were on a small drop ship flying over the ocean of a mostly aquatic world. Apparently there had been an orbital battle between some alliance ships and the Empire. Many alliance officers had been able to escape in pods that entered orbit to land in the ocean and wait for rescue. But one pod had been damaged in atmospheric entry, and when it had landed in the ocean it had taken on water and sunk beneath the waves.

The pod was equipped with a few breathing apparatuses that would provide them with air for an unknown amount of time, meaning they needed to be found and rescued immediately.

"Do you understand?" Hiccup asked the initiates. They nodded. "Good. Unfortunately the pod's beacon was damaged, so you'll have to rely on your Force senses to find them. There will be other rebels in the water searching but we're mainly counting on you two."

The teens nodded, understanding the severity of this situation. The ship stopped, hovering over the last known coordinates of the pod. The ramp opened, allowing the teens to look out at the expanse of water beneath them. Lan Wu couldn't help but gulp and quiver nervously. While Lan Wu was a natural swimmer...this water was deep. And big things lived in deep water.

"Everything ok Lan Wu?" Hiccup asked. Lan Wu gave a short nod. Nemo sensing her distress placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, being encouraged by his smile. So with a breath she pushed her fears down and prepared to do what she must.

And with that they both leapt out and dived into the ocean waves. They kicked and swam down with their powerful limbs, all around other rebel officers in diving equipment were doing the same in search of their comrades, even Hiccup and Rapunzel were joining the search.

Lan Wu and Nemo went deeper, activating the lights on their head equipment so they could see into dark crevices. Lan Wu kept shifting her eye stalks about, almost expecting an attack from a big predator. She'd never forgotten what had happened to her mother, and it gave her fears of deep water. She stuck close to Nemo who swam a little more self assuredly.

Their eyes swiveled and turned about as they searched, but seeing as they were getting nowhere they paused and exchanged a glance. They nodded in a silent conversation and closed their eyes, extending their Force senses in search of the missing officers.

All around them they could sense life. Fish, the other rebels, aquatic plants, but they extended their senses further. They felt something, a faint sense of fear, distress, and panic. They opened their eyes and began to swim toward it, they eventually came to swim before a dark undersea cave. The lights from their headgear did little to to light the darkness of the cave, but they could sense people in their.

"Let's in there Lan Wu," Nemo said as he began to swim forward. Nemo paddled a few feet before stopping and glancing back. Lan Wu had remained on the spot, shaking as she stared into the blackness of the cave, which could be holding anything in there.

Nemo could sense her fear, he sighed. "It's ok Lan Wu. I'll head in there and check it out," Nemo assured her. Lan Wu looked down in shame but nodded. With a smile Nemo swam forward and into the cave, leaving Lan Wu to wait.

* * *

Nemo swam further in the dark cave, noting how it split off into smaller caves, he could sense other things in the cave, so he didn't want to stick around more than he had to. Eventually he found it. He saw the pod, trapped beneath part of the caved in ceiling. He swam toward it, coming up and peering into the pod. He saw the rebel officers, wearing space suits for insulation and air. They noticed him and waved frantically, pointing to their suits, likely to indicate they were almost out of air. Nemo gave a nod as he backed up. He had to clear the rubble first so they could get out of the hatch.

Before he did he called the other rebels, letting them know he'd found them.

Then with some concentration he extended his hands and began to channel the Force. The rubble began to shift and move as he attempted to clear it. The rebels inside suddenly began tapping on the glass, pointing behind him frantically.

Suddenly Nemo's senses went off, alerting him to danger as he whirled around and was met with gaping jaws and rows of teeth.

* * *

Outside Lan Wu suddenly sensed her friends distress. "Nemo! Nemo! Yousa okeeday?" she asked frantically.

Her comm went off, all she could make out was Nemo's sounds of struggled. She began to panic and fear for her friends life. She paddled forward, only to stop. The mouth of the cave black and imposing, like the jaws of a gaping monster. Lan Wu clenched her fists. Yes she was still afraid, yes she'd never forgotten what happened to her mother. But she wasn't going to let her best friend die.

She swam forward and into the mouth of the cave as fast as she could, extending her senses to locate Nemo. She eventually found him, wrestling and grappling with some kind of predator. It was about as big as a person, with a long body, a paddle like tail, fins for feet, and a long snout full of teeth. It had clamped down on Nemo's hand, his metallic hand. Nemo wrestled with it as it had him pressed against a wall, thrashing its head about as it attempted to rip into him.

Nemo growled and slammed his elbow down on it's head, making it momentarily release its hold before he managed to kick it in the face. It swam away temporarily, shaking its head before charging him again. As it opened its jaw to bite at him again it was suddenly thrown sideways by an invisible force.

Nemo looked to the side to see Lan Wu, hand out and focusing on the creature. She kept her focus on it, pinning it to the wall with the Force. She looked to Nemo, silently telling him to continue his task. Nemo nodded as he refocused on the rubble, causing it to shift and move before he was able to move it off the pod's hatch. The rebels inside were able to open it and finally get out. Nemo looked back to Lan Wu as she swam and fought with the predator.

She grappled with it, managing to push it away before hitting it across the face with one powerful kick. The rebels swam past her and toward the opening of the cave as Nemo came to back her up. Lan Wu drew her sword and waited, the predator began to swim around her in a circle, glaring at her dangerously.

Nemo swam up to her and patted her shoulder. She glanced back at him as he looked upward. Lan Wu looked up as well, taking note of more of the strange predators swimming out of the holes in the walls. It appeared they were pack predators and this cave was their territory.

Nemo swam back to place his back against Lan Wu's to guard her rear. He drew his sword and they waited.

* * *

Outside the cave Hiccup and Rapunzel had arrived as they and other rebels began escorting the missing officers to safety. The Jedi were about to swim inside for the younglings when they suddenly swam out. They smiled at them, swords in hand and looking proud.

"Good job you two. Anything happen?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Nosa. Wesa okeeday," Lan Wu said casually. The Jedi shrugged and ushered them along to follow. The younglings did, sheathing their swords as they eventually made it back to the ship.

The rebels were checked over. They were mostly fine. They thanked the Gungan and Mon Cala teen profusely and soon enough they were on their way back to Punjam Hy Loo.

As they went Nemo and Lan Wu sat together. He smiled and gave her a nudge with his elbow. She smiled but ignored him. He did it again, making her smile grow.

"I'm proud of you Lan Wu. I know you don't like deep water. But you really saved my butt back there," he said with sincere thanks.

Lan Wu smiled as she looked to him. She nodded in acceptance. A proud smile on her face as she conquered her fears.

Like a Jedi would.

* * *

new chap


	22. Chapter 22

**Celebration**

Metal rang against metal as the young Kinnaran warriors dueled. All around them were their people, and even the queen and her guard watched on quietly. It was the day of t Kinnaran's yearly festival in celebration of their warrior heritage. And to begin the festival a tournament was held between t young Kinnaran warriors.

It was a time to show off all they'd learn. And while they did they were evaluated by the queen and her guard. For many of the young warriors hoped to one day stand among them. The queen's guards were considered to be the greatest warriors. And to join their ranks meant your skills as a warrior were among the best.

Joining the Kinnarans watching the tournament were the younglings. And cheering for one of the combatants was a young Zabrak. Wrath cheered for his girlfriend, Saphine, as she climbed the ranks of the tournament. She beat foe after foe, showcasing her amazing swordplay and impressing the members of the queen's guard.

With one final swing she disarmed hr last opponent. The pink Kinnaran raised her hands up in surrender as Saphine pointed her sword at her. Saphine smiled, looking to the crowd and smiling at them in victory.

She looked to the younglings and waved, taking a moment to throw Wrath a wink.

"Saphine!" The Kinnaran girl straightened up as Thrush hovered above the sparring ring. "Congratulations on winning the tournament. Saphine nodded. "As per tradition you now have the opportunity to challenge any warrior of your choosing. Including a member of the Queen's guard," she reminded her.

This was an opportunity for Saphine to showcase her skill against an older Kinnaran warrior. And if she challenged and defeated a member of the guard she'd be guaranteed a spot among them.

The Kinnaran swallowed before turning her head to lay her eyes on her chosen opponent. She raised her sword in challenge. "I challenge Queen Toothiana!" she shouted aloud. A hush went over the crowd. Queen Tooth may have had a guard, but she was known to be the greatest swordsmen among her people.

Everyone looked to the queen as she sat on her throne. She smiled at the young Kinnaran's challenge. She stood up as a member of the guard drew her sword and handed it to the queen. "I accept!" Toothiana declared. She beat her wings, flying over her people before landing gracefully on the sparring ring across from her opponent.

Saphine could feel her heart beating in her chest as the Queen stared at hr with a smile. "Shall we young one?" the Queen asked. Saphine nodded. They gave each other a bow. Saphine gripped her sword by the hilt with both hands, taking breaths as she prepared herself.

The Queen waited patiently, sword pointed down at the ground, leaving herself exposed. Without warning Saphine charged. Within striking distance she swung at her left. The crowd gasped as the queen remained perfectly still.

Then at the very last second she deflected the attack. As Saphine's sword went in the other direction she froze as she felt cold steel pressing on her neck.

"I do hope you can do better than that young one," Toothiana teased. Saphine swallowed as Tooth backed away. Saphine readied herself, preparing hr secret tactic.

She looked to Wrath, shooting him a smile. Everyone watched as the Kinnaran girl took a stance no one but those who worked alongside the younglings and the Jedi.

She raised her sword above her head and extended her free and outward, spreading her index and middle finger.

Toothiana hummed curiously. "A Jedi stance?" Toothiana noted. "I wonder where you learned that?" she asked as her eyes shifted to Wrath. Saphine remained silent, waiting for an attack. "Not going to attack?" Toothiana asked.

"Very well," she said as she slowly began to advance. Saphine waited, keeping her defensive stance as the queen came to stand before her. With a flash of metal the queen attacked. Everyone watched in amazement as Saphine managed to block and parry the queen's attacks, the defensive Jedi style throwing her off ever so slightly.

As she parried another strike she threw her leg out. The queen saw it coming and took a step back. As the foot came toward her she grabbed and shoved it aside. Saphine yelped as she was thrown off balance. She staggered before catching herself. But before she could turn around she felt the queen's sword over her shoulder.

Toothiana smirked at her. Saphine growled as she whirled around and batted aside the queen's sword before pressing the attack. Saphine threw a flurry of slashes, attempting to get in a strike. But the queen's reflexes were faster. Allowing her to parry and block all her attacks.

The queen returned her attacks, throwing them with startling speed and strength, every strike making the younger Kinnaran stagger backwards. The queen spun and twirled her blade as she kept up the attack, overwhelming the younger Kinnaran warrior who only managed to defend due to her use of the Jedi style.

But eventually even that began to fail her as the queen's strikes became faster and faster. She attempted a counterstrike, throwing a downward swing that the queen side stepped and then brought her blade down on Saphine's sword. It fell from her grip and before she could pick it back up the queen's sword was pressing on her neck.

The queen pressed harder, forcing Saphine away from hr sword. She raised her hands up in defeat.

"You are definitely skilled young one. In time, you may yet join my guard," she complimented with a smile. With that the queen flapped her wings and flew back to her throne. She gave the guard her sword back.

"With that the tournament is over! Let the festival begin!" Toothiana shouted jovially.

The Kinnaran people cheered in glee as they took to the air, filling the city in a cloud of vibrant colors. Kinnaran warriors were joined by their children, the many small Kinnaran babies flying around in excitement.

The younger Kinnaran warriors led the younglings through the city, showing them the festivities. Kinnarans danced on the ground and in the air, the sounds of drums, woodwinds, and stringed instruments filling the air with an infectious beat.

From what the Kinnarans told the younglings, the celebration would last all day, continuing until the late hours of the night. All around the Kinnaran warriors danced, and sparred in makeshift sparring circles throughout the city, all in celebration of their warrior spirit.

Kinnaran smiths offered warriors their best blades. Polished to mirror shines and like works of art. Clothing and jewelry was being peddled in the streets.

The girl youngling girls accepted the beaded jewelry, wearing the necklaces and bracelets with smiles. Being guests, and liked by most of the Kinnaran people the younglings were given most of their stuff for free.

The last part of the celebration was dancing. Lots of dancing. The younglings danced with the Kinnaran teens. Wrath of course danced with his girlfriend, having fun as the Kinnaran girl giggled and smiled with delight. She flapped her wings in excitement hovering and circling him in a blur of blue.

The night wore on, the Zabrak boy grew tired, panting in exhaustion even as his girlfriend tried to drag him back to the dancing bodies. He was saved by fireworks, exploding in the air with a myriad of colors and designs.

The Kinnarans and younglings gasped in amazement and wonder, settling back and watching the night sky.

Wrath wrapped his arms around Saphine, pulling her close. She settled back against him with a smile.

The Kinnaran and Zabrak were happy. And they were happy together. The Kinnaran girl never thought she'd meet a boy and fall in love. And the Zabrak boy never imagined he'd meet a girl who wasn't a Zabrak. And that she'd actually like him. Like a lot.

And though they were young, they could hardly imagine life without each other.

* * *

 **and I'm back. I wanna finish up this story. So teh nxt few chapters will focus on the Younlings' families coming for a visit. And we'll start with...**

 **NUNA!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Grandfather**

"Right this way sir," Elsa said as she led her guest into the Kinnaran temple. Walking at her side was a large humanoid who towered over. The man walked, hands behind his back, occasionally turning his head to view his surroundings and nod at a passing Kinnaran. The Kinnarans couldn't help but stare and some even blushed at the handsome man walking through their temple.

Eventually Elsa led him to the large training chamber where the younglings were practicing. The man flicked his yellow eyes over them before smiling as they landed on the young blue skinned Pantoran girl swinging a sword alongside her classmates. Elsa stayed back with them, letting Thrush continue the lesson. The man stood patiently by her side, assessing the younglings' forms and stance.

Eventually Thrush ended their practice, giving them all a short reprieve. The younglings turned their attention to Elsa, having senses her approach. They looked to her before their attention fell to the blue skinned man at her side. Immediately Nuna dropped her sword and ran toward them before throwing her arms around the man's leg.

The man smiled down at her, rubbing her head fondly. The other younglings watched on curiously, taking in the older Pantoran man who looked to be in his thirties. He had black hair and bear with two sets of horizontal yellow bars on both his cheeks and three vertical yellow lines on his forehead. He was comically gigantic compared to Nuna's tiny form, with her barely coming up to his waist.

"Must be Nuna's dad," Wally said curiously.

Emma and Claire shook their heads.

"Nuna lost both her parents. The only family she has left is her grandfather," Emma explained.

Everyone blinked in surprise. The man must have been at least in his fifties if that were the case. They were astonished that he looked so young.

"I'll give you some time. Perhaps you'd like to show your grandfather to your quarters Nuna?" Elsa offered. Nuna nodded eagerly before grabbing her grandfather's hand and pulling him along.

When they were gone the younglings walked up to Elsa, staring at her for an explanation.

"Chayton Yun," she said. "Nuna's grandfather," she confirmed.

* * *

Chayton smiled as Nuna showed him some of the things she'd collected since her time in training. He sat down on a cushion in her room, looking at the jewelry, personal Hoolite sword, and books she presented to him. All the while Nuna's face remained blank, but this was no surprise to Chayton.

"So Nuna," Chayton began. Nuna looked to him. "Are you enjoying your training? Are you making friends?"

Nuna took a seat across from him. Resting on her knees and staring at him with her golden eyes. "Yes grandfather. My friends are kind to me and I enjoy being with them," Nuna responded with a nod.

"And your training?"

Nuna remained silent before she glanced to the side and extended a hand. Chayton watched as she pulled a book to her with the Force, showing him how she'd learn to tap into and control her powers.

"I see," Chayton said, impressed. His smile grew. "I'm very proud of you Nuna," he told her sincerely. Nuna blushed, ducking her head shyly as she enjoyed his praise.

"What else have you done while here? Any adventures?" Chayton inquired.

Nuna began recounting her daily routines and lessons, alongside she and her friends' little adventure into the forbidden territory. Chayton chastised her for doing something so dangerous, but only lightly, glad to see she'd come out of it unharmed. Nuna also spoke of her friends, saying how they sometimes babies her, yet at the same time she found herself enjoying their attention.

Lastly she spoke of her mission off world with Elsa. Chayton cocked a brow as she mentioned a Miralian boy who she spoke of with a hint of fondness. Chayton could make out the blush on her cheeks, and he could've sworn he saw her lips twitch upward for half a second at the mention of him.

As Nuna continued on her friends peeked their heads in.

"Nuna," Emma said just loud enough to get their attention. Both Pantorans looked to the door. "It's time for sparring practice," she told her. Nuna nodded as she stood up and grabbed her sword. Chayton stood as well, following her out of the room and back to the practice room.

He stood by Elsa, watching as Nuna sparred against Ella.

"I hope you're enjoying the visit Mr. Yun," Elsa said beside him.

"Yes. It's good to be my granddaughter once again. I have missed her," he replied with a nod.

Elsa smiled at him. "She seems to be doing quite well. She was a little shy at first. But she's opened up to her classmates. Bonded with them," she explained.

"Yes. I can see that," Chayton replied with a nod as he watched her swordplay.

"Have you ever handled a sword Mr. Yun?" Elsa asked curiously, noting his intense gaze.

Chayton smiled ever so slightly, memories flashing before his eyes. "I'm no stranger to a blade," he answered vaguely. "I must thank you Jedi. All of you," Chayton said in earnest.

"Oh. What for?" Elsa asked.

"Nuna is happier than I've ever seen her," Chayton answered. "Though she still doesn't show it there is a smile on her heart. One that hasn't been there in a long time."

He paused to sigh, dropping his head in sadness. "Ever since my son and his wife's death she has never been the same. She had nightmare at first. She'd lose control of her powers in her sleep, make all the objects in her room fly about in a maelstrom. I did what I could, tried to comfort her through her loss...but I'm no Jedi."

"Finally the nightmares ended. But at a price," he whispered.

"She stopped smiling," Elsa guessed for him.

Chayton nodded in confirmation. "I sometimes wondered if I made the best decision in contacting the Jedi. Having them take away my son's only daughter," he said aloud. "But now I see it was right choice."

"I'm glad we could help her. She's a wonderful child. I do believe she'll be a great Jedi someday," Elsa said in pride. Chayton smiled and nodded in agreement.

After practice was over Nuna spent more time with her grandfather, enjoying the company of her family as the day wore on. At night Chayton joined the younglings' at dinner, learning a little more about her friends. Finally, just before bed Chayton asked Nuna to sing him a song. Nuna gladly accepted, standing up and taking a deep breath before singing a Pantoran lullaby.

Everyone stared in amazement, having never heard Nuna sing before. She had a beautiful voice, soon everyone was enraptured by the melody.

Eventually it was later in the night. The younglings started heading off to bed. Nuna tried to keep awake to enjoy more time with her grandfather. But she found her eyes beginning to droop. Chayton chuckled as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He set her down on her cot, removing her sword and boots and placing a blanket over her.

Before sleep could take her Nuna sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek in affection. Soon she had drifted off. Chayton watched her, a smile on his face. He stood up and left her to sleep. He found his way back to Elsa, who awaited to take him back to Pantora. He thank her for allowing him to visit, knowing that the Old Order would have been against contact with family members.

Elsa dismissed his thanks as they took a ship into orbit and up to Prime. As they got further and further away from the temple Chayton continued to smile, glad to have seen his granddaughter and happy to see her doing so well. She'd come along way since her parents' death. And one day he hoped he could see her smile once again.

For he still remebered it fondly.

She had the smile of her grandmother.

* * *

Across the galaxy a greenskinned boy recieved a strange transmission from an unknown source. He answered it with an akward, "Hello?"

"I can find you anywhere Jaxx Stali. Son of Maxx Stali."

"Uh...who is this?"

"A man with a grandaughter. And if you hurt her. I. WILL. END. **YOU."**

And just like that the transmission cut out.

* * *

 **next chapter. Wrath's sister comes for a visit and meets his girlfriend's mother and sisters. All 14 of them.**


	24. Chapter 24

Wrath stood anxiously outside of the temple as he awaited the arrival of his special guest. His older sister. The Jedi had told the younglings it would be fine for their families to visit them. Unlike the old Order the New Order wanted the families to be apart of their lives. So after a few weeks of transmissions and contact with is family he finally convinced them to come. Unfortunately his parents couldn't make it, having to take care of things at home on their colony world.

But his sister, a mercenary with her own ship, was more than happy to come. Wrath was excited, not only to see his sister but to introduce her to his girlfriend and her family. He suddenly noticed the sail barge closing in on the temple. He narrowed his eyes and smiled as he saw a figure leaning over the railing of the barge, waving at him. He waved back and waited at the edge of the temple before standing on the spot and letting his sister step off.

He was greeted with the sight of an older, taller, female Zabrak. Sevra had brown eyes the same shade as Wrath's. She had long brown hair that she tied back and fell down to the nape of her neck. She had a crown of horns peeking out from under her hair and tattooed lines decorating her face. She wore a black tank top with black metal arm guards and brown pants with thick steel toed boots. At her hips were a large vibroknife and blaster and a utility belt was slung loosely around her waist.

"Hey little brother," Sevra greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sevra. How was your trip?" Wrath asked.

"Good. Rebels are holding my ship in their space station," she said with a shrug. "So what's on the agenda Wrath?" Sevra asked as she and Wrath began walking into the temple.

"Well I have to do a little sword practice and then some Jedi training. But after that I was thinking we'd have dinner with my girlfriend and her family."

"Oh. So you ended up getting back together with her?" Wrath nodded with a smile. Wrath led her inside, introducing Sevra to his friends before they began getting into combat practice. After that the Jedi made them do Force exercises.

Sevra gasped as she watched Wrath sit before a stack of stones with a bowed head and closed eyes and then began to lift them with the Force. Before leaving their colony Wrath had never showcased any signs of Force sensitivity, at least none of them noticeable. So it came as a shock to everyone, especially Wrath's family, when a Jedi appeared at their colony in search of Force sensitives youths, and out of all people, Wrath had been the only Force sensitive one among them.

Yet here he was, her little brother, moving things without touching them, training to be a warrior. Sevra could definitely tell he'd improved his combat prowess. She'd always tried to help him out herself, but he always seemed to struggle. Now he'd found a style that worked for him.

After their training was over Wrath and Sevra made their way to the outside of the temple and onto a sail barge. It transported them to the floating city in the distance. Sevra cocked her head as the city became closer and closer. It looked like it were made of bronze, and even from a distance she could make out all the flying sentient beings that inhabited the city. They were winged, feathery, and colorful.

And all female she noticed. The sail barge landed at the edge of the city, docking and allowing the to Zabraks to get off. Wrath led the way through the city. Sevra looked around. She'd traveled all over the galaxy during her career as a mercenary, but it surprised her that she could keep finding something new and incredible.

Eventually they came to a Kinnaran residential building. Wrath climbed onto the hover platform, beckoning Sevra to do the same. He pressed a button on the control, making it rise up to the higher levels.

"So your girlfriend, she's a...bird?" Sevra asked curiously.

"Avian humanoid. And they're called Kinnarans," Wrath corrected. "Alright. So please don't embarrass me in front of her family," Wrath pleaded as they came to the door of Saphine's home.

"So how big is her family?"

"Well we're just having dinner with her mother and her sister's," Wrath explained as he rang the doorbell.

"How many?" Sevra asked curiously.

"Fourteen," Wrath said casually. Sevra blinked in surprise, at first thinking she'd misheard him. But before she could question him the door slid open. A Kinnaran stood before them.

"Saffire," Wrath greeted. The Kinnaran smiled.

"Hey Wrath. Come on in," the Kinnaran said as she beckoned them inside. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll let Saphine know you're here," she said as she flapped her wings and hover away. Wrath smiled after her, meanwhile all of Saphine's sisters came to greet them.

Having met them several times before Wrath simply smiled and greeted them all. Sevra however was overwhelmed by color and names she had no hope of remembering. Saphine's fourteen sisters ranged in ages, with the first five being older than Sevra and in their mid twenties. The second oldest five were about Sevra's age while the youngest were all Wrath's age. They ranged in different shades of blue, from Saphine's saphire coloration to cobalt, turquoise, and sky blue. Besides their blue feather several of them had feathers of varying colors decorating their bodies and styled their head feathers differently.

Sometime in the procession of greetings one of the Kinnarans flew at Wrath, flying around him in a blue blur that made him spin before embracing him with a wide smile and giddy fluttering wings. Sevra watched, eyes slightly widening as the Kinnaran kissed Wrath on the lips.

Sevra could only guess that this Kinnaran must have been Saphine, his girlfriend.

"Oh I'm so glad you came," Saphine said gleefully.

"Of course Saphine. Oh, and this is Sevra. My older sister," Wrath said as he gestured to his sister behind him.

Saphine looked past him and to his sister. She smiled at her, wings flapping and raising her up to eye level. She took Sevra's hands in her hers. "It's so nice to meet a member of Wrath's family. Hello, I'm Saphine, his girlfriend," she said with pride.

"Hello. I'm Sevra," Sevra said back as she took the Kinnaran girl in. Before they could talk anymore another Kinnaran entered the room, this one older than the other with patches of graying feathers and wrinkles on her face.

"This is our mom," Saphine introduced.

"Parula," she greeted as she walked toward them. She smiled at Wrath. "I'm glad you came Wrath. Dinner is ready. Shall we?" With nods everyone followed after her and to the dining area. Sevra sat next to her brother with Saphine on the other side of him at a large round table big enough to fit all of them. Saphine's mother and sisters began bringing out plates of food. They set plates of food before Wrath and his sister before they themselves sat down and served themselves.

Sevra stared down at her plate, filled with a strange assortment of alien vegetables and meats. Most might be a little squeamish with foreign food in front of them. But being the well traveled woman she was Sevra dug right in, finding the food to be quite delicious. She ate in silence, glancing around as Saphine and her family spoke with one another. She found the atmosphere pleasant, enjoying herself as she continued to eat.

"So Sevra," one of Saphine's sister asked. The Zabrak glanced up at her. "Wrath said you're a mercenary?"

"Yep," Sevra responded with a nod.

"Have you traveled all over the galaxy?" another asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. I've been all over with my jobs."

"What kind of jobs do you do?"

"Mostly things like bodyguarding or bounty hunting. It pays well enough," she said with a shrug. The girls' eyes widened in amazement. They were young, hardly any of them had left their home planet.

"I traveled the galaxy a little when I was younger," Parula said. "Met the girls' fathers that way," she added.

"How come your people don't travel off world much?" Sevra asked curiously.

Parula sighed. "Unfortunately, our people have often been favored as pets. Slaves," she replied. "That's why we only venture off world to seek suitable males to father our children."

"Were your daughters' fathers all different?" Parula nodded. "How come you didn't marry any of them?"

"Marriage has always been a...uncommon occurrence for the Kinnaran people," Parula answered with a shrug. "Though now with the war going on and our constant interaction with men from the alliance it's starting to become popular among the younger generations," she informed. After finished her statement she couldn't help but look to Wrath and Saphine who held hands under the table.

"What are the tattoos for?" one of the Kinnarans asked Sevra.

"They're a cultural thing. They're sort of a right of passage. A sign of maturity," Sevra answered. "Speaking of which, you'll have to come back home to get yours soon Wrath."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Wrath remembered.

"Oooohh," Saphine said, very intrigued. "I can't wait to see them."

Wrath blushed and gave her hand a squeeze. The rest of the dinner became small talk, with Saphine and her sisters asking Sevra about her jobs and bounties. They were very intrigued by her stories. Eventually however they asked her a more personal question.

"Are you married?"

Sevra nearly choked on her drink. "I'm sorry?" she asked as she began to blush.

"Are you married yet?" one of Saphine's sisters asked curiously.

Before Sevra could answer Wrath sniggered. As soon as she did Sevra punched him in the arm hard enough that he knew there'd be a bruise later.

"No...I'm not," she answered slowly.

"How come?"

"Well you know...just haven't-"

"Sevra beat up every guy in our colony who ever asked her out. They're all scared of her," Wrath answered on her behalf. Sevra punched him again.

"I just haven't found the right guy," she answered for herself, pausing to give her little brother a sideways glare. She suddenly smirked wickedly as she thought of a way to pay Wrath back. "By the way Wrath, Vooli has been asking about you."

Wrath flinched while Saphine perked up in interest. "Who is Vooli Wrath? Friend of yours?" Saphine asked.

"Yeah. Just a friend," Wrath said quickly before throwing Sevra a pleading look.

"More like Wrath's first love," Sevra pressed.

"That might be exaggerating a bit," Wrath said quickly.

"He used to talk about her all the time. I think he even wrote her a poem," Vooli said with a smirk. Wrath flushed before glancing to Saphine. He froze, finding her eyes trained on him. They weren't angry, but they weren't exactly happy either.

"You never wrote me a poem," she said to him, slightly miffed, though not sure why.

"Well-"

"I remember you saying how she was the most beautiful being in the galaxy," Sevra continued.

"Sevra please-"

Suddenly Saphine slapped her hands down on the table. She flapped her wings and flew away. Wrath watched her go before looking to Sevra with a scowl. She had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry. I might have overdone it."

Wrath sighed before excusing himself from the table. He went to look for Saphine, finding her in the living room. He approached before sitting beside her.

"Look Saphine, this was before I met you. I'm sorry if this upsets you but-"

"I know," Saphine said, not looking him in the eye. "It's just...hearing how you used to like anothe girl makes me feel a certain way..."

"Jealous?" Wrath offered.

Saphine mulled it over, rocking back and forth before nodding. "And when I think about this other girl...this Vooli," she said with a frown. "I want to kick her across the face and knock a tooth out."

"Well while I'd love to see that," Wrath said with a laugh. "You don't have to worry about her. I realize now that she was awful and we wouldn't have made a good match at all."

"Unlike us?" Saphine asked.

"Yeah. Like us," Wrath said as he smiled at her. He extened an arm, placing it on her shoulder and pulling her close. "You're my first _real_ love. Not just some crush." Saphine smiled at him. She reached a hand out and placed it over his.

"C'mon. Let's go back to dinner," he told her. She nodded as she allowed Wrath to pull her up. As he was about to pull her along she hovered off her ground and cupped both sides of his face. She pressed her lips against his, and to her delight he responded, movign his lips against her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back down to the ground.

Her wings continued to buzz and flap behind her, but Wrath held her firmly against him, refusing to let go.

"Ewww," came a voice that made them break apart. They looked to see Sevra and all members of Saphine's family staring at them. The teens flushed before pulling away from each other. With that they got back to dinner.

"So Saphine, mind if I ask you something?" Sevra asked the Kinnaran. Saphine looked to her and nodded. "Assuming you and Wrath tie the knot one day, how many kids would you want?"

"Jeeze Sevra can you just-"

"About 15," Saphine replied simply.

The Zabrak gawked at her, only to find she was absolutely serious.

"Maybe 20," she added as she placed finger to her chin in thought. She noticed their stunned stares and blinked innocently.

"What?"

* * *

 **new chap nex up...Lan Wu**


	25. Chapter 25

Lan Wu swam beneath the waves of the jungle lake as she often did. She explored its depths, swimming with confidence, no longer afraid. She'd conquered her fears of deep water, feeling self assured that she was strong and capable of defending herself. As she looked into the crevice at the bottom of the lake she suddenly felt a tap on her ear flap. She glanced up at Nemo. The Mon Cala boy pointed upward to the surface of the lake, indicating it was time to go.

Lan Wu nodded as they swam upward. They broke the surface and began wading to the shore. She and Nemo joined the other teens as they began making their way back to the temple. As they went Nemo grinned at her side playfully.

"Hey Lan Wu, guess what I found."

"What?" the Gungan girl asked curiously. Nemo smiled as he reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out several mussels. The Gungan girl blinked before she excitedly leapt at him, reaching for the mollusks while Nemo laughed and kept them just out of reach.

But Lan Wu kept trying to grab at them. Mollusks and such were some of the Gungans' species favorite foods. And she hadn't had any in a long time since her arrival on Punjam Hy Loo. She leapt onto Nemo's back, hand outstretched as she reached for the delectable creature just out of reach.

"Ah ah ah, say please Lan Wu," Nemo teased as kept his arm outstretched.

"Please!" Lan Wu said before her tongue shot out. It wrapped around one of the mollusks before retracting back into her mouth. She spat the mussel into her hand before cracking it open and sucking the fleshy creature out.

"Mmmmm!" Lan Wu crooned. She licked her lips with a smile. "Dat's so good!" she said happily.

Nemo chuckled as he tossed another into the air. Lan Wu followed it with her eyes before shooting out her tongue to snatch it out of the air. The other younglings chuckled at the sight. They continued toward the temple, Nemo carrying Lan Wu on his back while occasionally tossing up a mussel that she would snatch out of the air with her tongue, almost like a game.

The younglings laughed at their antics before arriving at the temple. Nemo set Lan Wu down before tossing up one last mussel. Lan Wu eyed it as it arched downward and shot her tongue out. It disappeared into her mouth before she cracked it open and sucked out the mollusk.

She hummed in happiness as she savored the delectable treat. As she did the younglings were approached by Rapunzel.

"Lan Wu," she said to grab the Gungan's attention.

"Yesa?"

"You have a visitor. You're father is here," she revealed.

"He is? Whera?" Lan Wu asked excitedly.

Rapunzel rubbed the back of her head. "Well…"

A few minutes later Lan Wu had followed Rapunzel outside to the entrance of the temple. She found a sail barge and several Kinnaran alongside her father.

Nak-Dur Yoggur was an older, deep blue Ottola Gungan. He was dressed in leathers similar to what most of his people wore. He had mustache like tendrils and wrinkles on his face. And he was currently clinging to the railing of the sail barge for dear life as the Kinnarans tried to assure him he was fine.

The older Gungan male, while no stranger to water and even dry land, had never been on anything that flew until just recently. And the view of the landscape below was a tad…overwhelming. It could hardly be helped since the Kinnarans preferred to live off the ground in the mountains and their floating city.

Lan Wu smiled at the sight of her father before calling out to him. Nak-Dur snapped from his frozen trance at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Lan Wu!" he called out jovially. With a smile he slowly inched his way off the sail barge, gripping and pulling himself along the rails before jumping off and onto the cliff edge. He sank to his knees for a moment, panting and heart racing before looking up and rushing to his daughter wit arms outstretched.

He hugged her tightly with a happy smile and laugh. "Lan Wu, isa so bombad to see yousa again!"

"Mesa m happy to see yousa too!" Lan Wu said sincerely as she hugged her father close.

Nak-Dur pulled back before glancing back at the cliff's edge. "Mesa don't likein heights. Let s goin inside," he suggested with a shudder. Lan Wu nodded as she and Rapunzel led him inside the temple.

Once safely away from any sharp drops Nak-Dur relaxed. He glanced around the temple, having never seen a structure made within stone. He also glanced curiously at the Kinnarans, having never seen a species like theirs on Naboo before.

And then finally he took a look at his daughter. He could hardly believe how much she'd changed. She was once stocky, with her eye stalks seeming unsuited to her face and strange looking. But her constant physical training had made her lean and she'd filled out nicely, with everything fitting like it should. She had also had a bit of a growth spurt. She still had the tendency of not tying her ears back like most female Gungans did, making her look like a bit of a tomboy. But he found that one unchanged feature endearing, glad to see she hadn't completely changed.

He and Lan Wu took a seat at a table so they could speak. Rapunzel left them to themselves.

"Lan Wu, look at howa much yousa have grown," Nak-Dur said as he gestured at her in amazement. Lan Wu smile shyly. "Yousa are berry berry pretty," he told her.

"Tanks," Lan Wu said with a smile.

"So, how yousa been?" he asked her. Lan Wu smiled as she recounted her time on Punjam Hy Loo. From training, learning to use the Force, to making friends, female friends, and lastly her mission to the ocean planet where she'd finally overcome her fear of deep water.

Nak-Dur smiled at his daughter in pride as he extended a hand out toward her. He placed it on her shoulder. "Yousa have made wesa people proud Lan Wu," he told her sincerely. "And misa know yousa mother woulda been proud too," he added with a nod. Lan Wu smiled in joy as she thought of her mom.

She held her father's gaze and smiled back.

"Lan Wu!" Lan Wu turned her head and saw her friends approaching. She smiled before leaping up.

"Dad. Theysa mesa palos," Lan Wu said as she introduced all her friends. Save one.

Lan Wu glanced around in search of Nemo, her closest and best friend on the planet, only to find him nowhere in sight. She asked the others where Nemo was, but to her confusion none of them knew. That couldn't help but mak Lan Wu disappointed. She really wanted her father to meet all her friends, especially her best.

But the others said Nemo would likely turn up soon enough. So they offered to show Nak-Dur around. Lan Wu agreed as they led her father around, showing him to their quarters, her room, the training area, the pool in the temple, and the flying elephants stabled there. Nak-Dur walked around, amazed, and occasionally tripping with a few slight missteps. The rocky and cracked ground threw off his footing ever so slightly.

As they went Lan Wu kept glancing around for Nemo. But there was just no sign of the Mon Cala teen. As they went the younglings asked Nak-Dur what he did. He explained that he was a trader between the Gungans and the Naboo. Or at least he had been before the Empire and the Gungan's self imposed exile. He still managed to trade in secret but his business had taken a bad turn at the moment.

Still, he was optimistic that things would change, that the Empire would fall and the Republic would be restored and that the Gungans and Naboo would be friends once again.

Nak-Dur smiled as he watched Lan Wu talk to her friends so easily, especially the girls. After her mom had died Lan Wu didn't know how to relate to girls, leading her to become a bit tomboyish and prefer the company of plants over other children. He'd had no idea what to do to help her. And he had been burdened by having to hide his sadness and focus on her. But now, she'd blossomed, making friends on this world, allowing him to finally mourn his wife now that he knew she was fine.

Hours passed as the day wore on, and as the younglings sat at a table eating dinner Nemo finally appeared. He approached casually, like he hadn't been missing for hours. Lan Wu narrowed her eyes at him and leapt up before approaching.

"Where yousa been?" she asked in annoyance. He seemed unhurt and fine, leaving her no cause for concern.

"Sorry. Rapunzel said your dad was here so I thought I'd hit the lake again," Nemo explained before he lifted a small sack in his right hand up for her to take. Lan Wu did, quickly opening it and being greeted by the sight of many mussels.

Lan Wu released a giddy squeal and swung her bag of mussels around in joy. "Ok. Yousa forgiven," she told Nemo. The Mon Cala teen smiled before they both approached the table.

"Dad, disa be mesa best palo, Nemo," Lan Wu introduced with pride. Nak-Dur smiled as he extended a hand and shook Nemo's metal one.

With the hours passing into the evening Rapunzel came to get Nak-Dur. He nodded as he stood up to follow her. Lan Wu followed along as the sail barge awaited her father outside the temple. Nak-Dur gave his daughter one last hug before he pulled back.

"Yousa gonna be bombad Jedi Lan Wu. But never be forgetting where yousa comes from. Or wesa people," he whispered to her. From under his shirt he produced an object carved from wood. Lan Wu recognized it as an Atlatl, a small throwing device used for throwing the Gungan boomas.

Lan Wu accepted it, a reminder of her heritage and her people's own warrior spirit. She looked up to her father as he smiled down in pride and nodded. With one final pat on the should Nak-Dur climbed onto the sail barge. He held tight to the rails and swallowed, but with a breath he took a hand off so he could wave goodbye.

Lan Wu waved back until he disappeared into the distance. She was happy he'd come. And a little sad he had to go. With a smile she looked down to the atlatl in her hand. She gave it a swing, liking the feel of it in her hand.

"Hey Lan Wu." Lan Wu looked up from the atlatl and glanced back at Nemo coming out of the temple to check on her. "You ok?"

Lan Wu smiled at him and nodded.

"Mesa bombad Nemo," she paused to glance down at the atlatl again. "Mesa bombad."

* * *

 **new chap. Who should I do next?**


	26. Chapter 26

A small rebel transport came out of hyperspace on Punjam Hy Loo. They'd just come from the Uvena system. And unbeknownst to them...they had a stow away. A deadly predator hid in the shadows of the ship, remaining silent as to not alert the rebel soldiers to it's presence. It trembled with anticipation, white fangs glistening in the darkness.

Soon...soon it would find its prey.

* * *

Wally paced outside the Kinnaran temple, gazing at the sky in anticipation. The other younglings and Jedi waited alongside him. Wally was excited, the Jedi had asked a small rebel squad to travel to his home system and bring his family to Punjam Hy Loo for a visit. He tried not to get his hopes up too high, he knew what his people were like.

Suddenly he saw it, descending from the sky. He smiled and waited at the edge of the cliff as the ship got closer and closer. It dropped down to hover just at the cliff face. The back hatch opened and the ramp was descended, allowing a rebel soldier to come out.

Wally smiled wide in glee, only for it to fall when he took note of the soldier's empathetic look.

"Soldier, any luck?" Hiccup asked as he came up behind Wally.

"Sorry sir. But no. We tried. But you know how Shistavanens are," the solider said with a shrug.

Wally deflated in disappointment. His people, the Shistavanens, were isolationists by nature. They weren't particularly fond of other species and preferred not to leave their system. He'd partly expected this to happen, but he'd been eager to see his family as well.

"Well thank you for delivering the message to us personally soldier," Hiccup told the rebel. The rebel gave a nod and a salute before turning to renter his ship. Only to pause as a ruckus went on inside.

Everyone perked up as they heard the other rebels inside the shuttle shouting in alarm and pain. The rebel drew his blaster and prepared to enter as well, only for something inside the ship to leap out at him. He yelped in alarm and ducked as the things sailed over his head and toward Wally.

It latched onto his face, sending him tumbling backwards. The others gasped and straightened up in shock as he grappled with a small hairy thing clinging to his face. With a grunt he wrapped his hands around it and pulled it off before finally taking it in.

His eyes widened as he held a small Shistavanen pup in his hands. A small female that he knew all too well.

"Winnie?" Wally asked in surprise. The wolf child smiled with sharp teeth before sqirming out of his grip to climb all over him.

"Wally! Big brother I missed you!" Winnie cried happily before she climbed onto his head and began gnawing on his ear playfully The others stared at the two Shistavanens before Hiccup looked to the rebels.

"Little monster must have snuck on board," one of them reasoned as he massaged his throbbing hand, which had been bitten.

The younglings and Jedi appraoched as Winnie began biting at Wally's legs. When she took note of them she hid between her older sibling's legs and growled lowly at the strangers.

"Awww! She's cute," Emma and Claire cooed as they took in the small wolf child. She had brownish fur with two tufts tied back into pig tails on her head. She had blue eyes and she was wearing a tiny white dress with a black spiked choker around her neck. Winnie continued to growl between her brother's legs in warning.

Wally reached down and picked her up before placing her on his head. She flatted herself down atop his head and ceased her growling.

"We have to return her to her family immidiately," Elsa chimed in. The other Jedi nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Wally spoke up quickly. He looked to his teachers imploringly. "They probably don't even know she's gone. Can't she stay a little while? I promise to watch her."

The Jedi exchanged a glance. Hiccup sighed. "Call your family. If they say it's ok, then sure. She can stay the day," Hiccup offered. Wally smiled before being ushered inside the rebel ship so he could call his family.

Like he'd guessed, his parents hadn't realized Winnie was missing. No suprise given the multitude of siblings Wally and Winnie had. And with their permission Winnie was allowed to stay with Wally for the day before one of the Jedi and the rebels would personally take the child back. Wally smiled in excitement and happiness as he got to spend the day with his family. He grabbed her by the back of the neck between his jaws and carried her inside the temple to show her around.

The younglings watched on as brother and sister spent time together. At the moment they were playing tug of war with a boot. Winnie and Wally tugged it back and forth between their jaws, growling playfully all the while. It was obvious to everyone that Wally wasn't pulling at full strength, giving his sister a fighting chance.

"That's adorable," Emma said with a smile.

They watched on until Havo cocked his head to the side. "Whose boot is that?" he asked aloud, realizing that Wally didn't wear boots and thus it wasn't his own.

Everyone narrowed their eyes until Wrath's widened. "Wally!" he shouted at them. The playing Shistavanens perked up at his shout before exchanging a glance. With the boot still bewteen their jaws they ran off, prompting Wrath to give chase.

Later on Wally was officially inroducing Winnie to his friends. The wolf child sniffed at each and everyone of them curiously, taking in all the new smells of species she'd never seen before.

She stopped a little longer on Nemo. Sniffing intently before looking to Wally. "Big brother, he smells like fish," she told him. The others chuckled watching as Winnie suddenly opened her jaws. Before she could do anything Wally snatched her up by the back of the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"No biting Winnie," he chastised, pointing a finger at her in warning. In retaliation she snapped her jaws at his clawed digit. Wally chuckled before tucking her under his arm and carrying her along to show her more of the temple.

An hour later the winged elephants were stampeding through the temple in panic. The Kinnarans rose into the air to avoid being trampled while the younglings ducked into rooms. As the elephants passed they took note of a yipping Winning giving chase, followed shortly after by Wally, shouting at his sister to stop scaring the elephants.

After sword practice Winnie and Wally started to rough house, snapping and biting at each other playfully. Winnie leapt onto Wally's head as she gnawed at his ear. With a growl he grabbed her and threw her to the ground where she remained, still.

"Wally!" Claire shouted as they witness the rather agressive spiking of his sister. The other younglings walked up to him. "Should you really be so rough with her?"

"She's fine," Wally said with a wave of his hand. He winced and looked down to see Winnie clamped onto his ankle, biting and growling. "See," he said pointing downward at the obviously ok wolf child.

"She's chewing on you," Havo commented as he did nothing to stop his sister.

"She'll tire herself out eventually."

The day wore on until the younglings settled down for dinner. They ate, making small talk about the day and future plans. All the while Winnie circled the table, peeking over the edge and whining for food even when Wally was sharing with her. She stopped beside Emma, whining at her with big blue eyes.

Emma couldn't resist as she cut a piece of meat off her plate and offered it to her between her fingers. Winnie sniffed at it befoe licking her lips and opening her jaws.

"Winnie! No biting," Wally ordered firmly. Winnie closed her jaws momentarily before reaching forward and gently taking the scrap of meat from Emma's fingers. After that Wally ordered her to sit by him and stop bothering the others. He cut off pieces of his slab of meath for her, only for Winnie to reach up and grab the entire piece between the teeth and scurry away with it.

With a growl Wally gave chase. Purusing his little sister around the temple to get his meal back and prompting another tug of war. He eventually caught her and brought her back to the table where he shared his meal with her sitting in his lap. Afterwards he let her have the bone to chew on and pass the time.

"Hey Winnie, want to see something cool?" he asked her. Winnie looked up, bone in mouth and nodded. Wally smiled as he took her to his room and grabbed a small ball he'd brought from home. He smiled at his sister before extending a hand and using the Force to make it float.

Winnie's mouth fell open, dropping the bone to the floor as she gaped in wonder.

"Big brother how are you doing that?" Winnie asked in astonishment.

Wally preened in pride, keeping his attention on the ball. "The key is to focus Winnie. Clearing your mind of distractions and then picturing the ball floating," Wally explained as the made the ball bob in the air, rising and then falling before tracing a small circle in the air.

As Wally kept his attention on his demonstration Winnie cocked her head to the side before looking down at her bone. She replayed Wally's words in her mind and stared at it. She kept her attention fixed on it, drowing out everything else but the bone. She presented both her palms at it and then closed her eyes. She imagined the bone floating in the air, suspended by some unseen force. She let out a breath, keeping the image in her mind before she peeked an eyes open.

And to her amazement, the bone was off the ground. Only by perhaps a few inches. But it was.

"Big brother! Look me too!" Winnie cried excitedly, only for her concentration to slip in the moment an the bone to fall on the floor and remain still.

Wally glanced back. Finding Winnie mimicking him in an attempt to make the bone move. He smiled. "Sorry Winnie. But you have to be Force sensitive to do this."

"But I did! It was floating!" Winnie insisted. She squeezed her eyes shut and strained to get the bone into the air. But her frustration ended up hampering her. And the bone remained on the spot as Wally rubbed her head. Soon the little wolf child tired herself out. Wally handed her off to Hiccup and Rapunzel who accepted her gently before stepping aboard a rebel shuttle to take Winnie home.

"That's one wild little sister you got," Wrath commented as they watched the ship dissapear from sight.

Wally chuckled and shook his head. "Ha. Winnie is the good one." The others flinched, wondering in what way Winnie was considered well behaved. They stared at Wally, remebering how he used to be much like Winnie when they'd all first met. Now he was mellow and relatively well behaved, patient, friendly, and compassionate, instead of closed off and wary like most of his species.

"You should see my the rest of my family."


	27. Chapter 27

Thrush waited as the younglings lined up for sword practice. She looked to each and every one of them as she prepared to start the day's routine sword practice session. Before she began however she took of a missing body. She narrowed her eyes, glancing around and looking to the entrance to the practice chamber. But after a few moments of waiting the person did not appear.

Thrush turned her attention to the younglings, eyes landing on the Zabrak. "Wrath. Where's Havolian?" she asked sternly.

"Not sure. Might still be sleeping," Wrath said with a shrug.

"Well go wake him up and bring him here," she ordered. He nodded before leaving the room. The younglings all waited for his return, shuffling on their feet and wondering what was up.

Soon enough Wrath returned, and Havolian was not with him. "He's not in his room."

Thrush furrowed her brows. Wondering where the Sephi was. He'd never missed sword practice. He was never even late. He had the punctuality of a soldier. Thrush looked up and around before calling out to some of the Kinnaran temple guards. She ordered them to search the temple for Havolian. They nodded before flying off.

With that Thrush got the younglings started. All the while though Wrath was wondering where his friend was. It wasn't like him to just disappear. The lesson went on as usual until Thrush dismissed them. As she did the guards returned, reporting to Thrush that they hadn't found him. Thrush frowned, ordering them to search the city and the surrounding jungle and lake. They all flew off.

Meanwhile, Wrath left the temple. He caught a sail barge to the floating city. He eventually found himself at the door of a Kinnaran residential complex. He knocked on the door and waited until it slid open. He was greeted with the sight of a bright orange Kinnaran with spiky head feathers.

She smiled at him in recognition as her children hovered behind her. "Oh. Hello Wrath. Can I help you?" she asked curiously.

"I was just looking for Havolian. No one has seen him at all today so I thought he'd be here," he explained.

Oriole's eyes widened ever so slightly. "He's gone?" she asked, worry already lacing her voice.

"I mean I'm sure he's just-"

"He's missing?" Oriole said with a gasp.

"We don't know that yet," Wrath said quickly. But it was too late as Oriole was consumed with worry and concern. She immediately flew away to call Ash, then one of her sisters to watch her children before she flew out of her home in an orange blur to search for the Sephi.

Wrath stood there awkwardly before he left to search himself. He pursed his lips, wondering where to begin. He brought a finger to his chin before heading to one of their hangout spot. He borrowed a small hovercraft, flying it toward a distant mountain peak surrounded by mist.

He weaved through peaks and cliffs before he found him. He landed beside Havo's hovercraft before getting off and approaching. He took a seat beside him, letting his legs dangle over a cliff.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," Havo muttered.

"So you've been missing for a couple hours. People are noticing," Wrath said.

"Sorry," Havo said. He didn't even look at him. He stared out into the distance, face blank. Beside him Wrath could feel his sadness through the Force. He'd never seen Havolian like this. It made him concerned.

"So want to tell me what's wrong?" Wrath asked.

Havo remained silent before taking a breath and letting it out. "Today's the anniversary of my brother's death," he revealed.

Wrath flinched as he took that in. "Ah," he said awkwardly.

Havo leaned back onto his hands. "Yep. Even when I'm off Naboo I can still feel the day when it comes around."

"Want to talk about it?"

"He was the only real family I had," Havo began. "I never met my dad. He died in a space battle before we were born. My mom...she just...I guess never got over it. She threw herself into her work. Leaving us to practically be raised by the rest of our town. Then the purge happened and...well you know the rest," Havo ended with a shrug.

"My brother gave his life for me," Havo mumbled.

"That's what family does," Wrath chimed in. "I'd do the same for my sister. And you too man."

Havo didn't respond, just kept his gaze on nothing in particular. "She's alive you know. My mom," Havo revealed.

"I did no know that."

"I wonder if she even thinks of me. I wonder if she even thinks I could still be alive. I wonder if she'd even care if she saw me again."

"I'm sorry man."

"Not your fault."

The two teens sat in silence. Wrath just kept him company, letting the hours pass into the evening as the sun started to set.

"We should head back," Wrath chimed in.

Havo let out a breath. "Yeah," he said in agreement. They flew back to the city before catching a sail barge back to the temple. They went searching for Thrush to let her know where Havo had been and apologize for missing practice.

They came back to the main chamber, only to pause as they found Thrush arguing with Oriole. They approached, catching the word 'search party' coming from Oriole. Thrush raised a hand, telling the orange Kinnaran to calm down, only for Oriole to shout out at her, "I will not calm down! My son is missing and I want him found now!"

"Oriole," Havolian said behind her to grab her attention.

"Not now Havo," Oriole said dismissively. Everyone paused for a moment. Oriole blinked before whirling around to find Havo behind her. "HAVOLIAN!" Oriole shouted in realization and relief. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him hard enough to nearly suffocate him to death.

"Oh Havolian I was so worried!" Oriole cried out loud. She pulled back to scowl at him in disapproval. "Where have you been?"

"Well-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Next time you decide to disappear without telling anyone, do me a favor, and tell someone," she chastised him.

"Yes ma'am," Havolian muttered with downcast eyes, feeling slightly guilty for making her worry.

And admittedly touched that his disappearance had affected her so.

Her scowl faded into a smile. "Have you eaten anything today? Let's go to my home. I'll make you some dinner. Thrush I'm taking Havo into the city."

"Fine. But I expect him here tomorrow. On the dot," Thrush said.

"He'll be here," Oriole said. She ushered Havolian out of the temple. He gave Wrath a small wave in goodbye as he followed Oriole out of the temple, into the city, and then her home.

She cooked him a meal as his step siblings fluttered around his head, tweeting and chirping at him. Oriole watched him eat with a smile, a strange satisfaction resonating within her. When she was done she took his plate and since it was late she told him to stay the night. She lent him some of Ash's clothes and gathered some spare blankets and pillows and made him a spot to sleep in.

She put her children to bed before checking on Havolian one final time, asking if he need anything else for the night. Havolian assured her he was fine as he pulled up his blankets and got comfy. She smiled at him, wishing him goodnight as she flew up to the second floor to her own bed.

She hadn't heard it, two words Havo had probably never gotten the chance to say. And he wasn't sure he wanted her to hear them. They had just slipped out. But they felt right. Almost natural.

"Goodnight mom."

* * *

 **new chap**


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh! Nemo be careful!"

Nemo grunted and frowned to himself in annoyance as his overprotective father watched him spar with Claire, gasping, hissing, and cringing every few seconds in worry and fear he'd take a hit. While he tried to be understanding of his father's concern, he couldn't help but feel he was being a little ridiculous. They were using sticks today, meaning he was in no real danger of injury.

Marlin, the older Mon Calamari and Nemo's father, looked just like his son, only he had two long fleshy tendrils on his upper lip and a barbel on his chin showing his advanced age. Nemo's father had never left their home of Daac. But when offered a chance to see his one and only son he'd accepted, braving the stars before arriving on Punjam Hy Loo to see him.

Marlin's worrywart tendencies had not at all faded since Nemo's absence and Jedi training.

Nemo couldn't help but be irked by that.

His sparring match with Claire ended, prompting Marlin to rush up to Nemo and hug him before checking him over for injuries. Nemo suppressed a groan in embarrassment.

"I'm fine dad," Nemo said to assure his father while trying to keep the annoyance from leaking into his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad, she didn't even hit me," Nemo insisted.

After that Nemo led Marlin to his room so they could speak and catch up.

"Are you eating ok?" Marlin asked.

"Yes dad."

"Are you sleeping enough?"

"Yes dad."

"Are you making friends?"

"Yes dad."

"Are they nice?"

"Yes dad."

"Do they bully you?"

"No dad."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back home?"

"Yes dad," Nemo said as he tried not to roll his eyes. They made it to Nemo's room where they each took a seat on a cushion. They spoke, Nemo filling in his father on what he'd been up to. He showcased his Force telekinetic abilities and spoke about his mission off world.

He regretted that.

Marlin gasped dramatically, immediately asking Nemo if he was ok. Nemo stared blankly at his father, as if his presence wasn't enough of an indicator that he'd come out of the ordeal in one piece.

"Yes dad."

The next few minutes consisted of Nemo's father asking him more questions, mainly about his health and well being, to which Nemo would confirm that he was fine.

Nemo felt his patience dwindling. Luckily he was given a reprieve.

"Nemo! Yahoo!" Lan Wu said as she peeked into the room.

"Lan Wu, come meet my dad!" Nemo said, glad for the distraction. Lan Wu entered the room, coming to sit beside Nemo. "Dad, this is Lan Wu. She's my closest friend here," Nemo said as he gestured to her. "She's a Gungan."

"Hello dere," Lan Wu said as she extended a hand. Marlin smiled as he extended his hand and shook hers. He introduced himself.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Nemo chimed in as he left the room. He just needed a moment from his dad. He quickly got some cups, a small tray, and some fruit juice. He made his way back to his room, not wanting to leave his closest friend with his father for too long.

Nemo paused just outside his room, peeking in and staring as Lan Wu had a casual conversation with his father. He smiled, glad to see the two of them getting along. He entered, taking a seat by Lan Wu and offering her and his father the drinks. Lan Wu smiled and took a cup. Marlin did the same. Nemo reached for his cup, wrapping his metal fingers around it before lifting it off the tray.

Then suddenly it slipped. With lightning fast reflexes Lan Wu caught it. Marlin and Lan Wu looked to Nemo as he stared at his metal hand. Both Lan Wu and Marling could hear it whirring and creaking as he attempted to curl his fist. Nemo frowned at his hand.

Marlin was about to stand up and help Nemo make some adjustments to his hand like he always used to when to his surprise Lan Wu extended a hand. From a corner of the room a small container floated over to them. Marlin recognized it as Lan Wu set it in her lap and opened it, revealing an assortment of small tools. Nemo extended his arm, setting in down on Lan Wu's lap and letting her unwrap it. Once she had removed the bandages she removed the cover and began fine tuning it, making minor adjustments, making the robotic fingers twitch and curl.

Marlin watched on in shock. Nemo had always been touchy about his hand, barely tolerating Marlin adjusting it. But he just sat calmly by as Lan Wu cleaned out the interior and and continued making the adjustments.

"Haven't fine tuned it in a while. Master Hiccup said he was going to get me a new one eventually," Nemo told his father. He nodded, eyes still wide.

Eventually Lan Wu finished her work. She rewrapped Nemo's hand. He curled and uncurled his fingers with a smile.

"Thanks Lan Wu," he told her genuinely. Ever since Hiccup's advice he'd taught her the basic components of maintaining his hand. Another person doing it for him was easier than him doing it himself.

The rest of Marlin's visit consisted of more conversation, this time however Marlin did keep asking questions about his well being, health, and safety.

Eventually it was time for Marlin to go. Nemo joined his father outside the temple as a rebel ship remained by the temple in preparation to take him back home.

"Ok Nemo. Well be good," Marlin said.

"Yes dad," Nemo said with a nod.

"And, well...good luck with training son," Marlin said with a smile. Nemo smiled and nodded at him. Father and son gave each other one last hug, Marlin rubbed his son's head fondly. No parent wanted to let their child go, but at least could go knowing his son was ok. Surrounded by friends and people who cared about him.

"Bye son," he said before releasing him and turning to enter the rebel transport.

Nemo sighed, but smiled as he watched his dad fly off. His dad may have been a worrywart...but it just meant he cared.


	29. Chapter 29

Emma smiled and swung her legs as she sat at the edge of a cliff face. She was awaiting the arrival of her brother and his girlfriend, the latter which she hoped would one day be her future sister in law. They were going to go on a picnic, just the three of them.

It would be like a family outing. She trembled with excitement.

Suddenly a ship began to descend out of the sky. Emma leapt up, hopping up and down happily as the ship dropped lower and lower until it eventually came to hover right by the cliff face. The _Snow Flake_ hover on the spot, turning and then dropping the hatch. She smiled when she saw Elsa on the ramp, smiling at her and beckoning her to leap over.

With enthusiasm Emma did. Easily leaping aboard and landing before Elsa. The Jedi patted her head affectionately before she turned and led the way into the ship. Emma followed behind her, eyes glued to the Jedi's back in utter admiration. Elsa was like the big sister Emma never had. There was no one she looked up to more than Elsa. There was no one she wanted to be more like than her.

They eventually made their way to the cockpit where Jack was busy flying the ship away from the Temple. They decided to stay on Punjam Hy Loo, settling on a little remote island out over it's small ocean. Emma admired the view, having barely seen the entirety of the planet despite having been on it for months.

Emma took a seat behind Elsa and Jack as the two spoke quietly, obviously discussing what they planned to do. But Emma didn't much care what they did today. As long as she got to spend time with two of her favorite people in the entire galaxy.

Just the three-

Suddenly the door to the bridge opened. Emma glanced behind her, eyes widening in surprise as she took in the sight of a strawberry blonde with a face much like Elsa's.

Emma recognized her for who she was.

Elsa's younger sister, Anna.

"Hey Emma," Anna greeted.

Emma blinked, not entirely pleased with Anna addition to what she thought was going to be an outing between just Elsa, Jack, and herself. "Hey...Anna," Emma greeted back.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along," Anna said with a smile.

Emma didn't respond as Anna took a seat next to her. Emma remained silent, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Jack flew them to the island and found open space to land in. He set the ship down, prompting the foursome to exit the ship. As Jack and Anna set up the picnic Emma and Elsa decided to have a friendly sparring session to pass the time. Elsa handed Emma her white bladed lightsaber, instructing her to turn its power down before they began. Emma went at the Jedi Knight, but even with her extensive training she was unable to get by her defense.

Elsa deflected a strike before holding her blue blade under her chin in victory.

"Well done Emma. You certainly have learned a lot," Elsa complimented. Emma smiled proudly at her praise. Elsa hummed to herself before looking back to Anna. "Anna!" she called out. Anna perked up before walking over.

"What?" she asked her older sister curiously.

"Have a sparring match with Emma."

Anna blinked before shrugging. "Sure."

Elsa handed Anna her lightsaber. Anna took it, igniting the blade and standing before the youngling and holding the lightsaber up in challenge. Emma raised her saber up, inching forward slowly and awaiting her attack. Anna tensed before finally striking. Unlike Elsa, Anna's style of fighting was more offensive than defensive. Emma backed away, forced back by the flurry of slashes.

Emma tried sticking back, but Anna blocked and parried her strikes, batting away her blade before counterattacking. Emma couldn't find an opening. Her defense began to falter as Anna's assault continued without end.

Emma jerked back, narrowly dodging a slash before attempting a quick strike at Anna's left. But Anna's reflexes proved superior, both from her advanced Mandalorian combat training, and her own Force enhanced senses. With a powerful swing, Anna's blade met Emma, knocking it from her grip. Emma backflipped away and then extended a hand to bring her lightsaber to her. But Anna quickly placed her foot on the lightsaber, trapping it underfoot and thus winning their sparring session.

"Not bad Emma," Elsa said as she approached. She took her lightsaber back from Anna before extending a hand to pull the one from under her foot to her palm. "Good job Anna," Elsa said as she gave her sister a pat on her shoulder. Anna beamed in pride.

Emma frowned, feeling of jealousy welling up within her at the obvious true sisterly bond Anna and Elsa shared.

"Hey guys! Lunch time!" Jack called out from the picnic blanket. The girls made their way over to Jack, everyone taking a seat on the blanket and beginning to eat. Emma ate in silence as the adults talked. She was pouting, being quite childish.

"Hey Emma, what wrong? Don't like the food?" Jack asked in concern.

"It's fine," Emma muttered quietly. Jack arched a brow, wondering what was wrong. He shrugged it off as a teenager thing. Mood swings and 'womanly stuff'.

After they finished eating Jack and Elsa decided to go on a walk alone. Elsa looped an arm around Jack's, telling the two girls they'd be back shortly. With them gone Anna and Emma sat together in silence. Emma picked at the grass, trying to ignore Anna's presence entirely. She was jealous of what Anna naturally had with Elsa. Though she knew it was unfair to be.

"So how's the Jedi training going Emma?" Anna asked to make conversation.

"It's fine," Emma said quietly.

"That's cool. I'm Force sensitive too. But I like blasters and explosions too much to be a Jedi," Anna joked. Emma grunted in reply. "I'm really rooting for your brother and Elsa by the way."

Emma perked up in interest, looking to Anna curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah," she scooted closer to whisper to her. "I want them to get married."

"Me too!" Emma immidiately cried in agreement.

Anna smiled wide. "And when they do I'll get to be a big sister," Anna said as she placed a hand on Emma shoulder and pulled her close.

Emma blinked. She'd never thought of that. She liked the thought of having Elsa as an older sister. But two big sisters...

Emma smiled back at her, the thought of Elsa and Jack getting married and making them all family exciting her to no end.

Soon Elsa and Jack returned. They found Emma and Anna sitting together, chatting and whispering quietly to each other and giggling in delight. Elsa and Jack smiled. Glad to see the two of them getting along. They each loved their sisters more than anything in the world.

As they got closer Anna and Emma looked to the two of them and smiled giddily.

"Hey guys," Anna greeted.

"So we were both talking," Emma continued.

"Ok?" Jack said with an arched brow.

"And we think you guys should definitely-" Emma began.

"Totally-" Anna continued.

"And without a doubt-" Emma added.

"Get married and have tons of babies so we can be aunts," Anna finished.

Jack flinched while Elsa's face immidiately became a scarlet at the thought of marrying Jack and having children.

For the rest of the day and the trip back to the temple Anna and Emma subtly suggested that Elsa and Jack should someday tie the knot. Making the Jedi Knight and smuggler very uncomfortable at being put on the spot. Soon enough they dropped Emma back at the temple. Emma gave her brother, Elsa, and lastly Anna a hug

Then the trio flew back into orbit on their way to Prime. On the way there Anna left the cockpit to use the bathroom. This left Jack and Elsa alone.

"They might have the right idea you know," Jack said out of the blue. He glanced sideways at Elsa, lips quirked upward into a small smile.

Elsa blushed, looking down at the floor shyly. Being with someone was still knew to her. And she honestely hadn't thought much of what would happen in the future with her relationship with Jack.

But as she gave it some thought...being with Jack for the rest of her life, maybe one day having a few children with him.

"Well...I suppose I'm not against the idea."

* * *

 **new chap. Emma**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Gathering Begins**

Hiccup, Elsa, and Rapunzel stood side by side as they stared out a viewport of Prime and down onto the planet of Punjam Hy Loo. They were in silent contemplation, watching the sun rising over the distant curve of the planet. And though they didn't speak, they were all of like mind.

"It's time," Hiccup said.

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Yes. It is," she said.

The two Knights looked to the Padawan. She smiled before looking to them. "I'm on it," she said. She turned and walked off.

Elsa and Hiccup turned their attention back outside the viewport. They smiled. Today was a very important day for the fledgling order and its younglings. They just hoped the children were ready.

* * *

The younglings were buzzing with energy. Excited beyond words as they were transported on a Kinnaran vessel of the planet's ocean and toward a distant island in its center. Today was a special day. A day that would test all that they'd learned, their skills, their mind, and their faith in the Force.

Today they would be getting their lightsaber crystals.

Hopefully.

They waited in silence as the vessel was flown to the island and landed at the base of a mountain. They filed out of the ship, coming to stare at the pitch black cave before them, so dark that no light seemed able to penetrate it.

"Padawan Rapunzel?" Emma chimed in.

Rapunzel glanced back. "Yes?"

"Where are Hiccup and Elsa?" she asked.

"Busy. Just me today," she told them. "C'mon," she said as she motioned them forward. They followed after her, walking into the cave. They were momentarily surrounded by darkness before coming into a dimly lit circular chamber. There were several Kinnarans armed with spears in the room. They tensed, but relaxed when they saw it was only Rapunzel.

She came to stand before them and waited. The Kinnarans nodded before two of them armed with tier spear turned and plunged them into two slots in the wall. There was a loud click and then a rumble as the stone wall before them suddenly split apart, revealing two heavy stone doors that slid apart.

When they were opened Rapunzel turned around to face the younglings.

"Ok Younglings. It's time, the Gathering has officially begun," she stated.

"Gathering?" Havolian asked.

"Its what we used to call the test in which a group of younglings, much like you, were taken to Ilum to get their Kyber crystals," she explained. She drew one of her lightsabers and activated it. The blade ignited with a hiss and the yellow blade bathed them all in its light.

"In every lightsaber resides a crystal. The crystal is by far the most integral part of the lightsaber. The very heart of the blade," she explained as she stared at yellow beam of plasma. She could feel the crystal inside, like a little heart, like a piece of herself in the palm of her hand.

She deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before looking to them. "The crystal from Ilum were Kyber crystals. What we have here in the caves are called Adegan crystals. They're close in structure to Kyber crystals and have a natural attunement to the Force. Making them perfect for lightsabers," she explained.

"So what do we have to do?" Wrath asked.

"Simple. Go in there, find your crystal, and come back," she said with a shrug.

"So just find a crystal and that's it. Done?" Wally asked.

"No," Rapunzel said with a shake of her head. The younglings were confused. "Not 'a' crystal. _Your_ crystal," Rapunzel explained. "The crystal chooses the Jedi, not the other way around. The Force will lead you to it, and it will call to you, if you can listen hard enough," she said with a small smile.

With that she stepped aside. She extended a hand, beckoning them to enter. The younglings paused, staring at the gaping hole before them nervously. But one by one they all stepped forward and entered. Suddenly they heard the scraping sound of the door closing behind them. They whirled around to see the doors closing.

"Two hours," Rapunzel called out. "That's how much time you have to get your crystal and return. Don't be late," she added before the door shut completely.

For a second they were completely enshrouded in darkness. But then the walls lit up. The wall glowed and glittered, bathing the cave in dazzling light. They all gasped in wonder as they made their way further inside. They looked around at the walls as they walked before eventually reaching a series of splitting paths.

They all looked around in silence, contemplating their next move.

"I'm going this way," Havolian said as he motioned toward a tunnel.

"What?" Emma asked, blinking in startelement. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"We should stick together," Emma said.

"We'd move faster in smaller groups. We're on a time limit, don't forget," he reminded everyone.

"I agree with Havo," Wrath spoke up. He took a step toward his best friend. "I'm going with him," he said.

"Ugh. Guys," Emma said with a frown.

But it was too late. They'd already started walking off. "Stay safe everyone," Havo called back as he and Wrath disappeared down a tunnel.

Emma frowned as they disappeared. She looked to the other. "Well. What do you guys think?" she asked.

Nemo suddenly raised a hand. "I'm feeling this tunnel," he stated as he pointed down one.

"Mesa too," Lan Wu said.

Emma turned her head, eyes landing on a tunnel and remaining there. "I think I'll go down this one."

"I'll go with you," Claire said as she raised a hand. Emma smiled at her bestie in appreciation.

Wally's nose began to twitch as he caught of whiff of something. He put his nose to the ground and began following the scent. "I smell something," he said as he came to the entrance of a tunnel. "I think I'm going to follow it," he said. He put his nose back to the ground and disappeared down it, hot on the trail of something.

Ella didn't say anything, simply looking around in silence. Nuna also didn't say anything.

"Alright then. Let's go guys. Good luck you two," she said to Nemo and Lan Wu. They nodded at her before disappearing down a tunnel.

With that, the four girls began walking down Emma's chosen tunnel. The girls were silent, trying to feel something, anything to indicate they were on the right track.

"How will we know when we've found our crystal?" Claire asked aloud.

Emma hummed. "I don't know. I guess we just will," she said with a shrug.

Nuna pursed her lips in thought, walking with the older girls and occasionally glancing around.

"Nuna," came a small whisper.

Nuna froze on the spot, coming to a stop as the other girls kept going. Her eyes were wide in surprise and she turned her head, finding a small crevice in the wall.

"Nuna," came another whisper. She sucked in a breath, the whisper sounding familiar. She crept toward the crevice and listened.

"Nuna," came another whisper, this one a different voice, but still very familiar to her. She stepped toward the crevice and squeezed herself through. It was so small that she, as the youngest and small youngling, was probably the only one capable to getting through it.

"Nuna," came the voice again as she came out the other side into a another tunnel. She began walking faster and faster, trying to catch up to the voices calling out to her, staying just out of reach ahead.

The voices, they couldn't have been, but there was no way she couldn't have mistaken the voices.

They were the voices of her parents. She didn't understand, how could this be possible?

She rounded a corner, coming into a small circular chamber with polished walls. She turned, finding reflections of herself staring back at her, but the chamber empty.

"Nuna."

Nuna turned toward the sound and froze up in shock. Standing before her, in the reflection of the cave were her parents. They were exactly the same as the day they'd died. They smiled at her, extending their hands toward her.

"Nuna. Our good girl," her mother said lovingly.

Nuna took a step forward, confused, baffled, and entranced by the sight.

"We missed you Nuna," her father said. She reached the cave wall and extended a hand, placing her palms against the cool mirror like surface and staring up at the image of her parents looking down at her with matching smile.

She sank to her knees as a tear rolled down her cheek. She suddenly became aware of how much she missed them. Her mother began to hum her lullaby. Nuna slumped forward, placing her forehead against the surface.

"Stay here with us Nuna," her father said as her mother continued to hum. "Stay here with your family."

Nuna wanted to stay. In this place where she could see her parents, hear her mother's lullaby, her father's voice, and just be with them like she used too when they were alive.

"Nuna!" a voice called out. Nuna gasped as she picked her head up and glanced back. Emma's voice echoed off the walls, coupled with Caire's, and Ella's.

"Nuna," her mother said. She looked back up at her. "Stay here Nuna. With us," she said.

"We love you Nuna. Our good little girl," her father said with a smile.

"Nuna! Where are you?" came Emma's voice, fraught with worry.

Nuna glanced back once again before looking up to her parents. She blinked up at them, taking in their smiles, the look of love in their eyes as they looked at her.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes before standing up. She took a step back, away from them. For deep down, she knew they weren't real. Her parents gave their lives for hers. They made the ultimate sacrifice. The ultimate act of love so she could live, have friends, learn, grow, and have a life of her own.

And that life, full of her classmates, of her new friends, her masters...that was real.

She took one last look, memorizing every detail before turning away. Then she took a step forward, then another, and another. Away from the past and back to her life that was now.

And then suddenly a white light began to shine behind her, filling up the hole room and nearly blinding her. She turned around to see a white light shining from the spot where her parents had been.

She felt something. A pull. She raised a hand without thought and tapped into the Force. The wall began to crack as something behind it began to push its way out. She helped it, using her power to give it the strength it need to punch through.

Then the small white light began to flat through the air and to her. It glided into her palm and she closed her hands around it. Then she turned it over and opened it, finding a small white crystal in the palm of her hand.

It glowed and pulsed in her hand as if it were saying hello.

Nuna stared down at it, its light shining in her eyes.

And she smiled.

Emma, Claire, and Ella were running up and down the tunnel in search of Nuna. They gathered where they last saw her. They looked to each other in worry for their friend, when they suddenly heard shuffling.

They looked to the wall as Nuna appeared, squeezing out of the nearly unnoticeable crevice.

"Nuna," Emma said in relief.

"Where were you, we were so scared!" Claire told her.

Nuna remained silent before she simply raised a hand. The others gasped as she showed them a white crystal gleaming between her fingers.

"You found your crystal," Emma said in amazement.

Nuna nodded, face blank, but eyes radiating joy and pride.

"You did it," Claire said.

"Wow," Ella whispered.

"I guess that means you're done," Emma said. "You should head back to the doors. We'll meet you when we're done."

Nuna nodded, she gave them all a wave and wished them luck before she turned and made her way to the entrance. The girls exchanged a glance.

"Let's keep going. We are on a time limit after all," she reminded them. The others nodded before they set out as a group in search of their own crystals.

* * *

 **back at it, really want to finish this story.**


	31. Chapter 31

The two amphibious younglings walked down their chosen path in silence, feeling a pull in the Force guiding them. The air around them began to grow humid and they could feel their path making a slow decline. The two of them could detect the faint scent of salt water. They guessed they were coming upon an underground water system that connected to the ocean.

Their guess was confirmed as they came upon a dead end and a pool of water. Nemo blinked before shifting his gaze around the floor. He found a small stone and gave it a toss into the pool.

It fell in with a splash, and they could hear no clack with a stone floor, indicating that the pool was deeper than it looked. They exchanged a glance before walking forward and descending into it.

The underwater cavern was dark, but their eyes being more suited to low light conditions allowed them to navigate. They followed an unknown route, the cavern dipping then rising, twisting, and turning.

They eventually came to a fork. Nemo stared down the path to his right while Lan Wu looked to her left. They looked to each other, feeling that the Force was leading them in different direction. With nods they split up, each going down their respective tunnel.

Nemo swam swam down his path. Up ahead he could spy a faint flashing light. He perked up and began to swim faster. He could hear something in the water, a ringing that seemed to be calling out to him. He came up to what looked like a collapsed portion of the cave.

The rocks were huge. But between their cracks he could see it. The light. A steady flashing blue light shining between the cracks of the boulders. Nemo felt giddy with excitement.

He'd found his his crystal.

He swam closer to the rocks, trying to peer between them. He could see the light, but he couldn't see the crystal. He tried to move and shift the rocks, but their size and weight were too big.

After a few moments of trying he swam back a few feet. He took a moment and closed his eyes, he brought his hands together to focus. He began to channel the Force in an attempt to move them.

The rocks before him shook a little, but they were too big and tightly wedged together to create a significant enough gap. He gave a growl in frustration before trying again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lan Wu had continued down her tunnel. Hers grew darker and darker, getting further away from any light that even her eyes had trouble seeing anything. Despite conquering her fear of deep water it was hard not to be afraid of darkness like this. It was instinctual, a natural fear of the unknown.

She stopped, floating and staring down into the abyss, not knowing what could be down there, that deep. Her instincts were screaming at her to turn back. To not descend into the pitch black pit before her.

Yet she could still feel the pull in the Force, calling to her, beckoning her.

She stared at the blackness before taking a breath. Then she closed her eyes.

She she began to swim. Down and down. Deeper and deeper into the blackness she navigated her way in, not with her eyes, but with the Force.

She pushed away her anxiety, her apprehension, and her fear and she focused on the Force. Feeling it. Connecting to it. Letting it guide her.

Then she stopped. She raised her hands up, cupping them and then bringing them together. She felt something in her hand, pulsing against the skin of her palms. She opened her eyes. She was still surrounded by blackness on all sides. She wouldn't be able to see her own hands in front of her. But she could just make out a light flashing before her, filtering out through the cracks between her hands.

She opened her hands and the light began to pour out. It lit up the caves and drove away the darkness surrounding the young Gungan.

She stared at the purple crystal in her hand, feeling the remnants of her fear leaving her, driven away like the blackness.

She smiled before glancing around, then up, and finally swimming back the way she'd come.

* * *

Back with Nemo, the youngling was growing increasingly frustrated with his lack of success at moving the boulders which he knew his crystal was under. The boulders were too large and tightly packed together, and no matter how hard he tried he could not make them give.

He didn't know how long he'd been trying, and he knew the more frustrated he got, the more it would hinder his connection to the Force. He held his arms up, palms open and trembling as he once again tried to shift the boulders.

But they didn't budge. He dropped his arms and growled. He stared at the boulders, contemplating what to do.

As he was in the midst of his contemplation his companion swam up behind him. He sensed her, glancing over his shoulder and at her.

"Hey Lan Wu. Any luck?" he asked. Lan Wu smiled brightly before raising her hand up, showing him her crystal between her fingers. Nemo's eyes widened and turned around, swimming closer to get a better look at it.

"Wow. You did it," he said in amazement. He looked up at her and gave her a smile, both happy and proud for her. "I've found mine too," he said as he turned around to stare at the boulders.

"I just can't get it," he said, still frustrated. He raised his hands again and began to channel the Force.

Lan Wu watched as her friend tried to shift the rocks but was unable too. She could feel his frustration growing. "Nemo," she said to get his attention. He paused in his latest attempt to move the stones to glance back at her.

"Yousa want help?" she offered.

"No," Nemo immediately responded. "Thanks Lan Wu," he added after a beat. "But this is my crystal and I have to get it alone," he said before facing back toward the stones. Once more he tried and failed. Then he tried again, and again, all to no avail.

He growled in frustration, unable to tell how much time he was wasting trying to move the stones. He glanced over his shoulder to see Lan Wu still waiting for him. He stared at her, starting to reconsider her offer of help.

But was it right to accept it? If this was his crystal wasn't it also his responsibility to attain it on his own.

But then again...no one said he had to get it on his own. And wasn't it better to ask for help and succeed then go it alone and fail?

With a sigh he turned to Lan Wu and quietly said, "Lan Wu...will you help me?" Lan Wu cocked her head to the side curiously at his sudden request. But being his friend she smiled and gave a nod.

She swam up beside him and together they closed their eyes and extended their palms. They focused their minds and began trying to move the rocks.

And this time, with their combined efforts...the rocks gave a tremble before they collapsed. The younglings opened their eyes and swam back a few feet as the pile of stones gave way, and from underneath the pile Nemo caught sight of a flashing blue light.

He swam toward it, nudging a few smaller rocks aside before picking it up.

His crystal, a deep blue in color, stopped flashing. Its light remained constant and steady in the hands of its chosen.

Nemo glanced back at Lan Wu and smiled. She smiled back, and together they began to swim back the way they'd come. They eventually emerged from the water and began making their way back towards the entrance.

As they did Nemo gave an awkward cough before looking to his companion.

"Thank you Lan Wu."


End file.
